


Knighted

by FaerieE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Aliases, Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anagrams, Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Death Eaters, F/M, For Want of a Nail, Friendship, Gen, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Hermione Granger Has a Sibling, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Horcruxes, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Knights of Walpurgis, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Original Character Death(s), POV Multiple, Prophecy, Pseudonyms, Regulus Black Lives, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 69,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieE/pseuds/FaerieE
Summary: Mr. And Mrs. Dursley of number four Privet Drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. Luckily for them, everything remained that way.The war against Lord Voldemort has been going on since before Ronald Weasley was born.Theodore Nott grew up hearing the stories of both the old Knights of Walpurgis and of the Death Eater's from his father.If one had told her 10 year old self that Hermione Granger was a witch she might have believed you, had you continued on about how her chance for a bright and happy future depended on her ability to keep a secret, Hermione would have cried herself to sleep.Draco grew up in the darkness of the shadow that the Dark Lord cast, until he was sorted into Gryffindor in his first year.Blaise Zabini is tired of being abandoned, all he really wants in life is to find a place where he can belong.Neville Longbottom has never wanted power, or to play any part in the war, but he doesn't exactly have a choice.Tom Riddle has always chased after power, he wants to be the best and he won't settle for second place.Also posted on Wattpad under the same username.Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.





	1. Prologue

Frank Bryce got up that morning ready to prepare himself for another day of his usual gardening; he didn't let the fact that he was nearing his seventy-sixth birthday get in his way or the fact that the weeds were slowly and steadily winning the battle against him.  
  
He filled his tea kettle with water and set it on his stove. Frank turned around to grab a mug as something else caught his eye.  
  
Movement, from up at the old Riddle house. Frank supposed it to be more boys from the village set on tormenting him. He set off at once to shoot them away and return to his peaceful life.  
  
The front door of the Riddle house showed no signs of any break-in but stood open nonetheless. Frank hesitantly stepped through the doorway. The door closed behind him and Frank spun around to come face to face with a figure in a grey cloak and an owl mask completely hiding any clue towards their identity.  
  
The figure let out a girly giggle and then spoke in a light airy voice. "Oh, hello, sir, I hope you don't mind, we don't intend on intruding long. Are you the caretaker of this fine estate?"  
  
"I'm the gardener. Who're you?" Frank tried to sound like he wasn't put off in any way by the hooded girl who spoke in an eerie and distant sounding voice.  
  
"Ooh, a gardener." The figure said. "My companion, Morton is one too."  
  
"Your gardens are quite lovely." A voice said from behind Frank.  
  
Frank turned to look at the newcomer who wore a similar cloak and a turtle mask. This figure stood a little bit taller than the last, but was clearly still young. He had a timid yet kind sounding voice which caught Frank off guard.  
  
“Morton." The owl girl greeted. "Have the other's found anything?"  
  
"No, nothing magical of any sort." The turtle masked male responded. "We're just waiting for Prestige, Louis, Lady Marvel, and Lord Imagine to return from the Gaunt shack."  
  
The girl cast a look back up the stairwell. "Do you suppose it's alright to leave Owen and Sagely unsupervised?"  
  
"Rhea's keeping an eye on them." Morton assured. "She won't let them blow anything up."  
  
"Blow up!" Frank exclaimed. "And what business do you have with the old Gaunt shack?"  
  
The two cloaked figures promptly ignored him.  
  
"How long do you think suppose it will take Romeo and Odin to make it back from the village?" The girl asked.  
  
"A few more minutes, I reckon." Morton replied. "Vanda, can you take Mr. Bryce back to his home?"  
  
"Sure." The girl responded brightly. "Come on, sir. Let me take you back."  
  
Frank Bryce was too shocked to argue or to struggle any when the strange visitor pulled him away and out of the Riddle house.

**Fifteen Years Earlier**

With a sudden pop the house elf was suddenly in front of Regulus Black. The house elf was crying and gasping as tears ran down his face.

“Kreature?” Regulus asked worriedly. “What happened to you?”

Kreature only sobbed harder but tried to fulfill his favorite master’s order anyways. “Kreature came back l-like you or-ordered! He m-made Krea-Kreature take the b-bad potion!”

“What did he do to you?”

“Dark Lord is hi-hiding a locket.”

“A locket?”

**A Few Weeks Later**

“I am quite surprised that you came to me, my boy.” Albus Dumbledore peered over his half-moon spectacles at Regulus Black.

“I can’t side with Him anymore. I just can’t . . . it’s not right.”

“And what has made you come to this decision?”

“He’s made a Horcrux.”

Dumbledore froze and the smile on his face quickly faded. “He what?”

“A Horcrux. It’s really dark magic that-”

“I know what a Horcrux is. I just wish that it never would have come to this.” Dumbledore said. “How is it that you came across this information?”

“He needed a house elf to hide it. I lent him mine.”

Regulus didn’t elaborate any further and Dumbledore didn’t force him to.

“I almost went after it myself.” Regulus confessed. “But I came to you instead.”

“A wise decision. Who knows what would have happened had you gone off on your own?” Dumbledore said. “You might have died.”

**Two Years Later**

Mr. And Mrs. Dursley of number four Privet Drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.  
  
The Dursley's had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potter's.  
  
When Mr. And Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.  
  
At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got in his car and backed out of number four's drive.  
  
Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.  
  
Mrs. Dursley also had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:  
  
"And finally, we have received news that a highly protected prison has had a mass breakout." A bunch of images of the escapees appeared on the screen. "We must be on watch and keep in mind that each of these individuals is armed and dangerous." The newscaster composed himself before continuing. "And now over to Jim Mc.Gruffin with the weather."  
  
"Well, Ted, said the weatherman, "Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had mysterious cold-spells that leave them chilled to the bone. But I can promise a wet night tonight."

**Ten years later**  
  
Privet Drive hardly changed at all. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different colored bonnets - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy.  
  
Mr. Dursley entered the kitchen as Mrs. Dursley was turning over the bacon. Mrs. Dursley was frying the eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen. Mrs. Dursley often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - though in actuality he looked like a pig in a wig.  
  
Mrs. Dursley put the plates of bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. The table was hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents, and we're being counted by Dudley.  
  
"Twenty-two" he said, looking up at his mother and father."  
  
"Twice the number of your age, as usual." Mrs. Dursley pets her son on the head.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Dursley watched their son unwrap his presents.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" Said Mrs. Dursley frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with the face like a rat.  
  
Half an hour later, Piers and Dudley were sitting in the back of the Dursley's car, on the way to the zoo.  
  
It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursley's bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance.  
  
They ate in the zoo restaurant. After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Mr. Dursley's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.  
  
Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.  
  
"Make it move," he whined at his father. Mr. Dursley tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.  
  
"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Mr. Dursley rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.  
  
Meanwhile, scattered all over the zoo mysterious cloaked men were popping up and attacking the civilians.  
  
"WAKE UP!" Dudley shouted as he banged against the glass wall loud enough to mask the pop of another figure teleporting into existence behind them.  
  
One second, Dudley was leaning against the glass, the next; they had fallen face-first into the boa constrictor tank. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits, only to be blocked by more masked and cloaked figures.  
  
The masked people each raised their arms. Lifting narrow, wooden, sticks. Almost all at once they strung together a phrase in gibberish.  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
A flash of green light and everyone, except the cloaked people of course, were dead.  
  
"Those filthy Muggles got what they deserved, didn't they?"  
  
"Of course. That slime doesn't deserve anything better than death."  
  
"That was cool, what you did to that fat Muggle boy, making the glass vanish."  
  
"Yeah, that really was quite ingenious, wasn't it?"


	2. Part 1

_“But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.” ~ Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

_"We’ve all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That’s who we really are.” ~ Sirius Black, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_


	3. Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war against Lord Voldemort has been continuous since before Ronald Weasley was born.

The four letters were addressed so plainly there could be no mistake.  
  
Mrs. Weasley went back to the kitchen, still staring at the letters with a large smile on her face. One by one the Weasley children made it down the stairs. The four letter-receiving boys eagerly took their letter from their mother and sat down to open them.

The envelopes were thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the addresses were written in emerald-green ink.  
  
Percy Weasley ripped open his letter and made a funny noise as anything he would have said got caught in his throat.  
  
"I've been made Prefect." He informed his mother eagerly. "Can you believe it? Prefect!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together. "I'm so glad, Percy dear, another one in the family! We'll have to buy you a present as a reward, I'm sure we'll manage with the costs, somehow."  
  
Ronald Weasley followed suit in opening his own letters and reading:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Weasley,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress

  
Mrs. Weasley was already sending out their clumsy owl, Errol, with their response. There was no way she wouldn't send her children to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was one of the few safe places that still existed.  
  
Ron unfolded and began to read the second piece of paper:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Uniform  
First year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags  
  
Course books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
Other equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

  
Fred, who had finished his list, peered over at Ron's.  
  
"You've been told to get all of Lockhart's books too!" He said. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan - bet it's a witch."  
  
At this point, Fred caught his mother's eye and quickly busied himself with his breakfast.  
  
"That lot won't come cheap," said George, with a quick look at his parents. "Lockhart's books are really expensive . . . ."  
  
"Well, we'll manage," said Mrs. Weasley, but she looked worried. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ron's things secondhand."

000  
  
A few days later, when Ron awoke he slowly and groggily climbed out of bed and walked out of his room. He groggily avoided his half-asleep sister on the stairwell and headed down to the kitchen.  
  
His older brother, Charles had taken the seat closest to the door and had his feet propped up on the table. He waved Ron over when Ron entered the room.  
  
"Hey, Charlie." Ron greeted.  
  
Charlie took out two wands and handed one over to Ron. "I got a new wand since the unicorn hair sticking out of my old wand would have gotten in the way of my profession. But, my old wand still works. So, since you need a wand for school, I was wondering if you would like to have it." Charlie looked out the window before continuing. "That and we really don't have the money to buy you a new wand this year."  
  
"You said it still does spells?" Ron asked.  
  
Charlie perked right back up again. "Yeah, will you take it?"  
  
Ron sighed. He really wanted his own wand. But, it would be better for everyone now if he used this wand. "Yeah, I'll take it." Then he added as an afterthought, "Thanks."  
  
"Feet off the table." Mrs. Weasley ordered Charlie as she entered the room.  
  
"Hey, mom." Ron called out to her. "Charlie gave me his old wand so you don't have to buy me one anymore."  
  
Mrs. Weasley paused and looked between her sons. "Why, that's wonderful!" She said after a while. "That frees up some money... maybe we really can afford to get Percy something as a reward for being made Prefect. Speaking of . . . We can probably do the shopping today since we have time. Ron, go get your siblings. Tell them that we'll be going to Diagon Alley today."

000

  
Later that day Ron tumbled out of the Floo network into the empty and quiet Diagon Alley.  
  
"I need to make a stop at our vault." Mrs. Weasley told her children. "Percy, you’re in charge. Take them to the bookshop. I'll meet you all there to check out. Everyone, stick together."  
  
Diagon Alley was once a bustling and thriving place. Nowadays it's quiet and everyone is fearful. Although, there aren't as many attacks anymore, these days.  
  
Percy took Ginny's hand in his and strutted into the bookshelf. He led the way for Ron and the twins with his nose upturned. Though without doubt he wouldn't stand a chance against a Death Eater.  
  
Everyone grabbed the books that they were going to need for their classes. Ginny, who wouldn't be going until next year, helped Percy find and carry his books. Mrs. Weasley met up with them in time to make their purchase.  
  
Afterwards they shuffled into the final stores to buy Percy his new robes and an owl for his reward for being made Prefect.  
  
"But he already has Scabbers!" Ron complained. "He shouldn't have two pets!"  
  
"Oh don't worry, Ron." Percy assured him. "You can have Scabbers now."  
  
Ron made a face. He didn't really want Scabbers who was old, lazy, and not even magical. But, having a lazy pet was better than having no pet, in his eyes at least.

000

"Now what's the platform number?" Mrs. Weasley asked her children out of habit.  
  
"Nine and three-quarters!" Ginny piped up. "Mom, can't I go . . .?"  
  
"You're not old enough, Ginny, if you were, I would gladly send you, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Percy marched toward platforms nine and ten and just as he reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms he stepped through and vanished.  
  
"Fred, you next." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"  
  
"Sorry, George, dear."  
  
"Only joking, I am Fred."  
  
Fred passed through the barrier and was followed by his twin.  
  
"Okay, Ron, you go next."  
  
Ron took a deep breath and headed at the barrier in a run. He flinched as he passed through. Ron let out a sigh. He had made it.  
  
A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Ron looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. His mother and sister came through behind him.  
  
Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hoped to one another over the murmuring of conversations and the scraping of heavy trunks.  
  
The first few carriages we're already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Ron pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round faced boy who was saying, "Mum, I've lost my toad again."  
  
"Let's have a look around for it then, dear." he heard a woman sigh.  
  
A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.  
  
"Give us a look, Lee, go on."  
  
The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg. Ron shivered and veered far away from the animal.  
  
"Fred? George? Are you there?" Mrs. Weasley called into another compartment.  
  
"Coming, mum." The twins responded. Ron also stepped closer to Mrs. Weasley to hear what she had to say.  
  
Mrs. Weasley took out her handkerchief. "Ron, you've got something on your nose."  
  
Ron tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.  
  
"Mom - geroff." He wriggled free.  
  
"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got something on his nose?" One of the twins teased.  
  
"Shut up." Said Ron.  
  
"Where's Percy?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"He's coming now."  
  
Percy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, his shiny silver Prefect badge showed proudly on his chest.  
  
"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -”  
  
"Oh are you a Prefect, Percy?" Teased one of the twins with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."  
  
"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once -”  
  
"Or twice -”  
  
"A minute - "  
  
"All summer - "  
  
"Oh, shut up," said Percy.  
  
"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" Asked one of the twins.  
  
"Because he's a Prefect," said Mrs. Weasley fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."  
  
She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.  
  
"Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've blown up a toilet or - "  
  
"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."  
  
"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."  
  
"It's not funny. And look after Ron."  
  
"Don't worry; ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."  
  
"Shut up," Ron said again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it. But, he wasn't going to let the twins bully him all year.  
  
The group finished saying their goodbyes before the whistle sounded.  
  
"Hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of their window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.  
  
"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."  
  
"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."  
  
"George!"  
  
"Only joking, Mum."  
  
The train began to move and the boys watched their mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.

Ron left his brothers and found an empty compartment. He sat and looked out the window as a wave of loneliness rolled over him.  
  
The compartment door opened.  
  
"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."  
  
"You okay, Ronnie?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, yeah you guys go ahead. I'm fine here." Ron lied.  
  
The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.  
  
Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.  
  
Ron looked out the window and sat in silence as the train carried him out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. Ron watched the fields and lanes flick past.  
  
Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside of the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything from the trolley, dear?"  
  
Ron felt his ears turn pink.  
  
"I brought sandwiches." Ron took out his lumpy package as the trolley lady left, and opened it. There were four sandwiches inside. Ron pulled one of them apart "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

  
The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting Rivers, and dark green hills.  
  
There was a knock on the door and the round-faced boy Ron had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.  
  
"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"  
  
When Ron shook his head, the boy wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"  
  
"Do you need help looking for him?" Ron asked. He was eager to get out of the lonely compartment. Even if that meant looking for a toad.  
  
"Yes, please." The boy replied.  
  
"I'm Ron, by the way." Ron said as he shoved the still sleeping Scabbers back into his pocket.  
  
"I'm Neville." The boy replied as we stepped into the Hall and met up with another girl, who had just come out of an apartment. "And this is Hermione Granger. She's also helping me look for Trevor."  
  
"Come there's no point in dallying. The sooner we search the entire train the sooner we will find Neville's toad. That's only logical after all. Unless the toad isn't on the train. Then all our searching is worthless. If only we could do a spell to help us find it.

“I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, in fact I heard that it's probably the only school that hasn't been taken over by the Dark Lord yet. Though I suppose it's because we have Dumbledore for our headmaster.

“I've heard people say that Dumbledore's the only one that You-Know-Who fears. Speaking of Dumbledore, I hear he was in Gryffindor. Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asked around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad - by the way, I don't think I caught your name, who are you?"  
  
She said this all very fast.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron muttered. "Shouldn't we be looking for the toad?"  
  
"Right, of course!" Hermione began again. "You guys check all the compartments on your way to the back of the train. I'll grab all the ones on my way to the front."

  
"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it." Ron said after she had split off from him and Neville.  
  
"What house were you hoping to get in?" Neville asked as they made their way past another compartment that didn't have his toad.  
  
"Gryffindor." Said Ron. "My brothers were all in it." Gloom settled on him again. "Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't have what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."  
  
Neville nodded in agreement and they made their way past more compartments void of Trevor. "My gran might just disown me if I ended up in that house. They say You-Know-Who was in that house. Almost all of his followers were too."  
  
"Yeah." Said Ron as they made their way further up the train. "Did you hear about Gringotts? You probably haven't. I only know because my dad works in the ministry. It's being all hushed up. Someone tried to rob a high security vault."  
  
"Really?” Neville asked nervously. “Were they caught?"  
  
"No. That's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must have been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."  
  
Ron opened another compartment door and faced its four occupants.  
  
"Need something Ronnie?" a voice inside asked.  
  
"No, not me. I'm helping Neville look for his toad. Have you seen it?"

Four people were inside the compartment. Two identical twins, a dark skinned boy with dreadlocks, and a first year.  
  
"No we haven't." The dark skinned boy spoke up before turning back to face the first year he had been sitting next to.  
  
"So this is the younger Weasley boy that you mentioned?" The first year asked one of the twins.  
  
"Yes. Ron, meet Harry. Harry, this is our annoying brother Ron who we will most likely not be bringing along on our pranks. You, on the other hand, would make a perfect addition." The twin responded. Harry's green eyes seemed to glow as he grinned.  
  
Ron left the compartment and continued the search.  
  
Hermione met back up with them as they were finishing up. "You'd better hurry up and put your robes on; I've just heard some kids say that we're nearly there. And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

She directed the last part towards Ron. Ron hadn’t known.  
  
Neville and Ron stepped into an empty compartment and changed into their robes. Ron made sure to scrub off any remaining dirt on his nose. Ron's robes were a bit short for him and he tugged them down as far as they would go so that his shoes wouldn’t be spotted.  
  
A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."  
  
"Don't worry Neville. Trevor will probably be brought up with the luggage." Ron assured Neville.  
  
Neville nodded glumly and the pair joined the crowd thronging the corridor.


	4. Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville has never wanted power, or to play any part in the war, but he doesn’t exactly have a choice.

The train slowed down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Neville heard a voice calling out.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me - anymore firs' years? Mind your step, now! Firs' years follow me!"  
  
Slipping and stumbling they followed the large, hairy man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that there must have been thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville sniffed once or twice from the chilly night air.  
  
"Yeh'll get yet firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the large man called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."  
  
There was a loud "Oooooh!"  
  
The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was Hogwarts.  
  
"No more'n four to a boat!" The large man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Neville and Hermione followed Ron into his boat. Harry ended up joining them as well.  
  
"Oh, hello." Said Hermione. "I'm Hermione Granger; this is Ronald Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. And you are?"  
  
"Harry. Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself.  
  
"Everyone in?" shouted the large man, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"  
  
And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring at the great castle overhead.  
  
"Head's down!" yelled the large man as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.  
  
"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" The large man asked as he checked the boats as people climbed out of them.

Neville looked around and sure enough there was a very familiar toad.  
  
"Trevor!" Cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands and picking the escape artist up. Neville held on to his toad firmly to prevent further escape. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after the large man's lamp, coming out at last onto smoothed, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.  
  
They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.  
  
"Everyone here? You still got your toad?"

Neville nodded back to the friendly and large man.  
  
The large man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.  
  
The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face; this was not a person to cross.  
  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the large man.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them all from here."  
  
She pulled the door wide. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.  
  
They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Neville could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right - the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall they crowded in, standing rather closer than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of the term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your house. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.  
  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. A great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
  
"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."  
  
Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.  
  
"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."  
  
She left the chamber.

Neville waited nervously and attempted to properly fasten his cloak. No one was talking much except for Hermione Granger, who was very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.  
  
Then something happened that made Neville jump into the air - several people behind him screamed. Neville may have joined them.  
  
"What the - "  
  
About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years.  
  
"Forgive and Forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -” the fat monk was saying.  
  
"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"  
  
A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
"New students!" Said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"  
  
A few people nodded.  
  
"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" Said the Friar. "My old house, you know."  
  
"Move along now," Professor McGonagall had returned. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."  
  
One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.  
  
"Now form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."  
  
They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.  
  
It was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students sitting. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up and around the student tables, until they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Hundreds of faces staring back at them. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

Neville heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." She only managed to make Neville more nervous so he tried to ignore her (Who admired the ceiling at a time like this?) and focused on Professor McGonagall as she placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put an old and patched pointed wizard's hat. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

  
The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished the song. It bowed to each of the tables then became quite still again.  
  
Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.  
  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said. "Abbott, Hannah!"  
  
A pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat.  
  
The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Bones, Susan!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.  
  
"Boot, Terry!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The table second to the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.  
  
"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded into cheers. Ron saw Fred and George catcalling.  
  
"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Ron thought they looked like an unpleasant lot.  
  
"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Sometimes the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," a sandy-haired boy, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.  
  
"Granger, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the hat. Ron audibly groaned.  
  
When Neville was called, he fell over on his way to the stool.

“Well, what do we have here?” a quiet voice whispered in his ear.

“Are you the sorting hat?” Neville questioned.

“Why yes, that would be me.” The hat replied.

“Just save yourself the trouble and put me in Hufflepuff. I’m no good anywhere else.”

“You do have plenty of traits of a good Hufflepuff-”

“I _know_. People say Hufflepuffs are weak and are pushovers and everybody knows I am too, so just sort me into Hufflepuff and I’ll be on my way.”

“Now, child, I don’t care what stereotypes being a Hufflepuff may carry, but I can assure you that being a Hufflepuff is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Okay. I guess you of all people would know. Go ahead and put me into Hufflepuff now.”

“Whoever said I am putting you in Hufflepuff?” The hat questioned.

“But you agreed that I have the traits of a Hufflepuff!”

“You cut me off before I could finish my sentence.” The hat told him. “I was going to say that you have plenty traits of a good Hufflepuff _but_ I think there is a better place for you.”

“What do you mean? I couldn’t possible fit into any other house.” Neville countered.

“I think you have the potential for a great Gryffindor.” The hat said promptly.

“I’m not a Gryffindor! I am not brave! Not like my parents are. . . “

“You can’t see what I can, so you are just going to have to trust me on this one. GRYFFINDOR!” The hat shouted the last part aloud.

Neville jumped up and ran off, eager to get away from the spotlight. A heavy thud of realization sent Neville jogging back amid gales of laughter to give the sorting hat that he had been still wearing when he ran off. Neville passed the hat on to "MacDougal, Morag" as McGonagall called the student up next.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco" swaggered forward when his name was called, the hat barely touched his head when it screamed:

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	5. Theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodore Nott grew up hearing the stories of both the old Knights of Walpurgis and of the Death Eater's from his father.

Theodore Nott’s earliest memory was of the day his mother died.

Her death did not surprise anyone. It had been a long time coming. Constant inbreeding among the purebloods had resulted in a weak immune system that Theo’s mother suffered from her entire life.

It only got worse for her when she gave birth to Theo.

She had been forty years old when she got pregnant, at the age where it is no longer highly recommended for a woman to become pregnant. The doctor’s had said that the combination of her age, health, pregnancy, and birthing had drastically shortened her life expectancy by more than half what it had been previously.

Yet she held on for as long as she could anyways, for Theo.

She survived far longer than anyone expected her to.

Theo held her hand as she passed away. Even at such a young age he understood that his mother wouldn’t recover. He had known that this would be the last time he ever saw his mother.

She had been in so much pain during the final moments of her life that it was a relief to Theo when she released a rattling breath and finally stilled. Never to take another breath again, but also to never feel any more pain ever again.

Theo learned early on that he was only allowed to associate himself with those who his father approved.

Theo’s father was one of the Dark Lord’s earliest followers, had been just a few years below the Dark Lord in school. Theo’s father had been a member of the original Knights of Walpurgis back in those days and had become one of the first Death Eaters when the knights had renamed themselves when the Dark Lord moved to make them a public organization.

So early on he learned to be content with the other children of upper-class Dark families.

One of the most frequent who he was allowed to play with as a child was the young Draco Malfoy. Theo enjoyed his time with Draco much more than with the overly girly Pansy or the mentally slower Vincent and Gregory.

Theo remembered spending hours splayed on the floor writing lyrics to childish songs. Draco always had a talent towards rhymes.

"Crabbe and Goyle are so loyal, and I'm a royal-" The young six year old Draco was singing.

"A royal pain!" Theo added.

Draco scowled back at Theo as Theo laughed his head off.

“‘Pain’ doesn’t rhyme!” Was Draco’s argument.

Theo has fond memories of the days when he and Draco would sit around and pair their companions up with various animals.

“Pansy’s a pug.”

“Yeah, definitely.” The decision was unanimous.

“Grabbe and Goyle are probably gorillas or something.”

“Gregory is the Gorilla, Vincent is an Orangutan.”

“Yup.”

“What do you think I would be?” Theo had asked Draco.

Draco pondered long and hard for a moment before a large grin slipped onto his face. “A bunny rabbit.”

Theo’s face slipped into a grimace. “No thank you. Choose something else. Something cooler.”

Draco shook his head and refused to change it.

“Well, you’re probably a ferret.” Theo shot back.

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“No I’m not!”

“Yes you are.”

“No!”

“Are too!”

“Absolutely not!”

“What else would you be?”

Draco hesitated for a moment.

“A dragon.” He responded.

“Huh?” Theo questioned.

“Like my name.” Draco declared jerking his thumb towards his chest to gesture to himself.

“You can’t be a dragon!” Theo responded angrily. “That’s a magical creature and we were only choosing from non magical animals!”

Draco huffed in anger for a while before he smiled again. “Oh, I know! I’ll be a snake!”

“I guess that works.” Theo conceded.

“Like the Slytherin mascot!” Draco added. “A true Slytherin.”

Like the mascot of the house they both felt sure that they were going to be in.

Oh boy, were they wrong.

Draco stood frozen in shock. Draco looked between the Slytherin table and the Gryffindor one. Some of the Slytherins seemed to also be surprised, while others were glaring at him, already knowing that he was no longer the same as them. He was part of a whole new world now. Everything would be different now.

Some of the Gryffindors were also frozen in place, but they recovered soon enough and joined in on welcoming their newest Gryffindor, however hesitantly. Draco took his seat at the table of the lions.

Theo stood in line, still waiting to be sorted, knowing all the while the he would not be able to follow his best friend into the den of lions.

He couldn’t allow it. He had his father’s expectations to follow. He couldn’t stray from that path now.  
  
"Nott, Theodore" McGonagall called out.

Theo took his place under the hat.

“Ah, I see, I guess that I should put you in . . . SLYTHERIN!”

Theo quickly sat down at the Slytherin table as the older years clapped him on his back and congratulated him. Theo refused to make eye contact with anyone.

"Parkinson, Pansy."

“SLYTHERIN!”

Then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil".

One a Gryffindor the other a Ravenclaw.

Yet another pair forever separated by the sorting hat.

_ Why couldn’t the sorting hat put Draco into Slytherin?_

Then "Perks, Sally-Anne"

"Potter, Harry" was a definite for Gryffindor.

"Thomas, Dean" another Lion.

"Turpin, Lisa" a Ravenclaw.

“Weasley, Ronald” another Gryffindor, practically a given considering all of his siblings thus far.

"Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin and took the open spot on Theo’s other side (the one not occupied by Pansy).

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the sorting hat away.  
  
Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.  
  
"Welcome!" He said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
He sat back down. Everyone clapped and cheered. The dishes in front of them were now piled with food.

Theo munched in silence and ignored the constant chatter flowing from Pansy.

Theo fought every urge to look towards the Gryffindor table.

_ Draco betrayed Theo by letting himself be sorted into Gryffindor. _

_ Why didn’t he try harder?_

_ The hat was hardly on his head long enough for any argument._

_ How could this happen?_

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding . . .

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.  
  
"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.  
  
"First years should note that both the forest on the grounds and the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side are forbidden to all pupils, as usual. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."  
  
Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasel-twins and Potter.  
  
"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.  
  
"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone who is interested in playing for their house should contact Madam Hooch.  
  
"We are also glad to welcome Professor Gilderoy Lockhart as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. The other teacher's smiles became rather fixed.  
  
Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he were trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which raised high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.  
  
"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasel-twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march as Jordan and Potter sat laughing. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest.  
  
"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Slytherin Prefects led them down onto the cooler dungeons and showed them the entrance hidden behind a false wall.

“The password is ‘Royalty’.”

The shuffled inside to the emerald-decorated room and stood to receive further instructions from the prefects.

“This is the Slytherin common room.” The Prefect told them. “This is your new home. We are your new family.”

“The other houses don’t get us, they won’t ever understand us, and the other houses don’t have our strength. So even if you choose to remain friends with any Ravenclaws, or even Hufflepuffs, you should realize that it probably won’t last.”

Theo didn’t miss how they completely avoided mentioning Gryffindor.

_ It was common sense that a positive relationship between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin was impossible. Draco was his enemy now._

_ That it is just how it was._

_ Draco was his enemy now. _

_ Not his friend._

"Make sure that you are never caught making trouble." The Prefect told them.

"This doesn't mean that you _can't_ make trouble.” Another Prefect continued. “Just that you can’t get _caught._”

_ A true Slytherin won’t be caught._

_ A true Slytherin wouldn’t be a foolish Gryffindor._

“Also, remember that outside the entrance to the common room we snakes hold a unified front. Make sure that none of your squabbles among your housemates are known by anyone from a different house. We will have each other's backs. Always.”

_ Snakes stick together._

_ Draco is no snake._

"Now the girls' rooms are to the left, the boys are to the right. Your names will be on the door, you will room with your year mates."


	6. Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war against Lord Voldemort has been continuous since before Ronald Weasley was born.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of the spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: six four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.  
  
"Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Neville through the hangings before spotting Scabbers. "Get off, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets." Ron explained.  
  
Ron fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, but he obvious hadn't slept deeply as he woke up to hear Malfoy sobbing from the bed to his other side. Ron lay there listening before the crying slowly stopped as Malfoy drifted off to sleep. Ron eventually rolled over and fell asleep again.

000  
  
"There look."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Next to the tall kid with red hair."  
  
"He's the one the howler's for?"  
  
"His family is very upset."  
  
"I can't wait to see his expression."  
  
Ron felt quite bad for Malfoy, who didn't seem to like _this_ kind of attention. People lining their path to breakfast stood on tiptoe to get a good look at him.  
  
Sure enough a howler was waiting for him. Crabbe, a Slytherin boy, had been the one to get it, and he was smiling a grim, evil, smile as he waited for Malfoy to come for the letter.  
  
Malfoy reached out his hand to accept the letter when Crabbe pulled his hand back and opened the howler himself.  
  
A large booming voice rang out through the room.  
  
"DRACO, DO YOU REALIZE THE GREAT SHAME THAT YOU HAVE BROUGHT UPON THIS FAMILY? MALFOY'S FOR GENERATIONS HAVE BEEN ONLY SORTED INTO THE GREAT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF SLYTHERIN.  
  
"YOUR MOTHER MAY HAVE TALKED ME OUT OF DISOWNING YOU LIKE THE BLOOD-TRAITOR YOU ARE, BUT DO NOT EXPECT TO BE COMING HOME FOR CHRISTMAS!"  
  
The howler burst into flames and sizzled out even as the echoes of the last words still rang out across the Great Hall.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle smirked at Draco Malfoy's pale face as he found a seat on the Gryffindor table and grabbed a slice of toast.  
  
Ron took a seat beside him. "It's okay mate."  
  
"Mate? What makes you think we're even friends?"  
  
"Well, Fred and George always say that everyone in Gryffindor should be treated like family-"  
  
"I have a family!" Draco spat. "The sorting hats just made a mistake, that's all. Then my father will apologize for this!"  
  
The rest of breakfast carried on in silence.

Neville and Ron finished eating at the same time and headed out of the Great Hall to find their way to their classes.  
  
Their were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled then in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot.  
  
And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves.

There was a lot more to magic than waving your wand and saying a few funny words.  
  
Astronomy was every Wednesday at midnight for them to learn the names of different Stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.  
  
Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only class taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him.  
  
Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk.  
  
Professor McGonagall was again different. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.  
  
"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."  
  
Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After making a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it has gone all silver and point and gave Hermione a rare smile.  
  
The class that everyone had been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Lockhart's lessons we're very much a joke.  
  
When the whole class had seated, Lockhart had cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville's copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.  
  
"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third class, Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"  
  
He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly.  
  
"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books - well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about - just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in - "

  
When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes - start - now!"  
  
Ron looked down at his paper.

  1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?
  2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?
  3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?  
  


On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

  1. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?  
  


Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.  
  
"Tut, tut - hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully - I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples - though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey!'  
  
He gave them another roguish wink. Ron had stared at Lockhart with disbelief while Seamus Finnigan, Harry Potter, and Dean Thomas, who were sitting in the front, were shaking with silent laughter. Hermione, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention and gave a start when he mentioned her name.  
  
". . . but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions - good girl! In fact" - he flipped her paper over - "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"  
  
Hermione raised a trembling hand.  
  
"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so - to business - "  
  
He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.  
  
"Now - be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to Wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."  
  
Dean, Harry, and Seamus stopped laughing now. Neville was cowering in his front row seat.  
  
"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."  
  
As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.  
  
"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies."  
  
Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.  
  
"Yes?" He smiled as Seamus.  
  
"Well, they're not - they're not very - dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked.  
  
"Don't be so sure!" Said Lockhart, wiggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"  
  
The pixies where electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.  
  
"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.  
  
It was pandemonium.

The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the windows, showering the back row with broken glass.

The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Neville was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling.  
  
"Come on now - Round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted.  
  
He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"  
  
It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out the window, too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Neville, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way.  
  
The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Ron, Neville, Draco, and Hermione, who were almost out the door, and said, "Well, I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.  
  
"Can you believe him?" roared Ron as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear.  
  
"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," said Hermione, immobilizing two pixies with a clever Freezing Charm and stuffing them back into their cage.  
  
"Hands on?" Draco snapped as he slapped a pixie that was aiming for his hair. "That's complete rubbish! That man is a fool!" Draco stormed around and left them in the classroom without offering them any assistance.  
  
"You've read his books - look at all those amazing things he's done -” Hermione defended.  
  
"He says he's done," Ron muttered.  
  
The school had to suffer through a new DADA professor every year and people were starting to no longer accept the job, believing that it was cursed. Lockhart was the only one brave enough to apply, and he was, as it turned out, a terrible teacher.

000

Friday arrived, and as such, so did their first class in Potions.  
  
"Double Potions with the Slytherins," moaned Ron aloud. "Snape's head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them - we'll be able to see if it's true."  
  
"Even if it is," sneered Draco. "I'm sure he'll treat me fine. He knows my father after all."  
  
Ron bit back a retort.  
  
Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.  
  
Snape, like Flitwick, started class by taking roll call. When he arrived at Harry's name he spit it out as if it were poison. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they held none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.  
  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnare the senses . . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."  
  
More silence followed this little speech. Hermione was on the edge of her seat eager to share her knowledge.  
  
Snape separated his class into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. Ron got paired with Dean Thomas. Snape swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing everyone.

He was in the middle of criticizing Ron for stirring his potion in the wrong direction when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus' cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds the whole class was standing on their stools, while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when it exploded, was whimpering in pain.  
  
"Idiot boy!" Snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with the wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"  
  
Neville whimpered a red boils started the pop up all over his face.  
  
"Take him to the hospital wing." Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Hermione, who had been on the opposite side of Neville and Seamus to Ron and Dean. "You - Potter- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's a point you've lost for Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Ron shook his head violently at her. It wouldn't do any good to lose more points.


	7. Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you had told her 10 year old self that Hermione Granger was a witch she might have believed you, had you continued on about how her chance for a bright and happy future depended on her ability to keep a secret, Hermione would have cried herself to sleep.

"And the helicopter nearly caught sight of me too! Luckily I found a small Grove of trees just in time . . . "  
  
"I spent nearly every day flying over the fields near my home . . . "  
  
"I almost hit a hang glider on my brother, Charlie's old broom."  
  
Hermione was frantic. Flying was one of the things that you couldn't learn by heart out of a book - not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast Hermione was reviewing flying tips and facts she read in Quidditch Through the Ages aloud. Neville was hanging on to every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but was interrupted when a barn owl brought him a package from his grandmother. Neville opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.  
  
"It's a Remembrall!" He explained. "Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh . . ." His face fell as the Remembrall suddenly glowed scarlet, ". . . you've forgotten something . . .”

Hermione pat him on the back in sympathy.  
  
Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco snatched it from Neville's hand. "Seems a bit worthless." He tossed it back to Neville, who fumbled to catch it. "I'd say your Gran wasted her money."  
  
At three-thirty that afternoon Hermione and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. The Slytherins were already there, and so we're twenty broomsticks lying in neat rows in the ground.  
  
Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. Hermione was curious as to what may have caused her eyes to look that way.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Madam Hooch barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."  
  
They followed her instructions quickly.  
  
"Stick your hand over the broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"  
  
"Up!" Everyone shouted.  
  
Only Harry's broom came up at the first try.

Draco's broom flew into his hand a second later. Hermione's had merely rolled over, while Neville's didn't do anything.  
  
Madam Hooch then showed them how their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked down the rows correcting their grips.  
  
"You’re doing it wrong." She corrected Draco.  
  
"But, this is how I've always done it!"  
  
"Then you've always done it wrong!"  
  
When everyone had their grips correct she continued with her lesson.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two - "  
  
But Neville had accidentally kicked off before the whistle.  
  
"Come back boy!" She shouted, but Neville's broom showed no sign of stopping. Neville paled as he saw the ground growing distant. Neville gasped, slid sideways off the broom and -  
  
WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack as Neville landed face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick, still flying higher, floated out of sight towards the forbidden forest.  
  
Madam Hooch was tending to Neville, "Broken wrist." She muttered. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get."  
  
She turned to the rest of the class.  
  
"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."  
  
Neville with his tear-streaked face departed with Madam Hooch, who kept her arm around him.  
  
No sooner were they out of earshot than Draco burst out laughing.  
  
"Did you see his face, the great lump?"  
  
"Shut up, Draco." Parvati Patil snapped.  
  
Draco dropped eye contact. Then, "Look!" Draco darted forward and snatched something off the ground. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him" The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.  
  
"We should give it back to Neville." Ron said.  
  
"What if I don't want to? I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up in a tree?" Draco jumped onto his broom and floated into the air. He hovered at the top most branches of an oak and looked around. "Come and get it!" He looked around expecting laughter but none came. The Gryffindors were moving their heads between Draco and Ron and the Slytherins were looking anywhere but at him.  
  
His face fell and Draco started to sink back to the ground, only to pause as Harry met up with him in the air.  
  
"Fancy a game of catch?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco smirked. "Fine then, catch." Draco tossed the Remembrall away and Harry sped after it.  
  
Harry and the Remembrall come closer and closer to the ground, until-  
  
Whoosh!  
  
Inches from the ground Harry managed to catch the Remembrall. Draco landed just in time for Professor McGonagall to come and drag Harry away.

000

Hermione was scandalized. _How dare they make Harry Potter the Gryffindor seeker! They shouldn’t be awarding misbehavior!_

000

Hermione was shocked when Draco was approached by three Slytherins at dinner.  
  
"So how's Gryffindor life been working for you, you traitor?" Theodore Nott sneered at Draco.  
  
"Quite well, thank you very much." Draco sneered back.  
  
"Everyone's very disappointed in you. But, I guess you were always the weak one." Nott seemed almost sad about this as he said it.  
  
"How dare you!" Draco growled. "I'd take you on anytime on my own."  
  
"How about tonight?" Nott replied snarkily. "Wizards duel. Wands only - no contact. Midnight alright? We'll meet in the trophy room. Crabbe's my second. Who's yours?"  
  
"Ron." Draco replied without hesitation.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
"Calm down, Weasley. You'll only have to take over if I pass out or die."  
  
"Still! You can't go volunteering people like that!"  
  
"Excuse me." Hermione cut in.  
  
"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?"  
  
"I couldn't help overhearing what you were saying - " Hermione continued, ignoring Ron.  
  
"Bet you could," Ron muttered.  
  
" - and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of all the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really selfish of you."  
  
"Too bad." Draco and Ron replied together before walking away from her.

Hermione wasn’t going to let them get Gryffindor on trouble. So she stayed up to stop them.

It was half past eleven before the boys made their way down the stairs from their dorm. "I can't believe you two are going to do this."  
  
Hermione turned a light on.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to speak but Draco beat him to it.  
  
"This is none of your business."  
  
"It is if you lose Gryffindor points. Remember what McGonagall said the first night? Our house is our family. Don't you care for Gryffindor?"  
  
Draco turned away, unwilling to face her. "Come on, Weasley." He pushed open the portrait and climbed through.  
  
Hermione turned onto Ron. "I almost told your brother, Percy - he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this." She continued to talk even as she followed the two boys out.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so - "  
  
Hermione never finished her sentence. The Fat Lady had wandered off and Hermione was locked out of the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Now what am I going to do?" She wondered aloud.  
  
"That's your problem." Ron told her. "We've got to go; we're going to be late."  
  
They hadn't gotten far when Hermione caught back up with them.  
  
"I'm coming with you." It wasn’t a question.  
  
"You are not."  
  
"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If her finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up." Then at least she couldn’t be blamed too badly for being in this situation.  
  
Draco held up his hand to shush them. "I think I heard something."  
  
"Mrs. Norris?" Ron questioned.  
  
Fortunately it was only Neville. He had been curled up, asleep on the floor, but jerked awake as they approached him.  
  
"Thank Goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password -"  
  
"The password's 'Pig snout'. Only, the Fat Lady's gone. So you're still stuck out here." Draco informed him. "Now you and Granger can stay here, we have some place to be."  
  
"I've already told you," Hermione said. "I'm coming with. Neville too." She couldn’t just leave Neville out here alone.  
  
Ron checked the time on his watch then glared at Hermione and Neville.  
  
"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned a good curse to use on the two of you."  
  
They crept quietly down corridors relying on moonlight to see.  
  
They entered the trophy room. The room was empty outside of them and any trophies. The minutes crept by.  
  
"I should have predicted-" Draco began suddenly, but was cut off.  
  
"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."  
  
Draco grabbed Neville and Hermione by the back of their robes and pulled them into the shadows. Ron followed before redirecting them out of the room. Once they left the room the four of them began running.  
  
Filch, hearing their escape, began to pursue.  
  
They sprinted down one corridor after another. They ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway.  
  
"Theo-, erm, Nott, tricked us." Draco said as they slowed down. "I should've seen it coming. It's a very Slytherin thing to do. I would have done the same."  
  
They came out near their charms classroom, far away from the trophy room.  
  
"We've got to get back to the Gryffindor tower," Ron directed, "quickly as possible."  
  
But they hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when Peeves came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.  
  
They stood frozen in fear as Peeves' grin grew. Peeves slowly opened his mouth. "I FOUND SOME LITTLE FIRSTIES, I HAVE! OUT OF BED AND EVERYTHING!"  
  
They ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they crashed into a door - and it was locked.  
  
"This is it!" Ron moaned. "We're done for! This is the end!"  
  
Filch's footsteps could be heard running towards Peeves' calls.  
  
"Oh, move over!" Hermione snarled. She grabbed Neville's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "Alohomora!"  
  
The lock clicked and the door swung open - they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against the door to listen.  
  
"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch asked. "Quick, tell me."  
  
"Say 'please'."  
  
"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"  
  
"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please." Peeves sang.  
  
"All right - please."  
  
"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you don't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"  
  
Filch cursed in rage.  
  
Neville began to tremble and Hermione glanced over. Neville hastily tug on the sleeve on Ron's bathrobe.  
  
"Geroff me!" Ron turned around to shake his grip off but caught sight of what Neville had.  
  
A giant dog that filled the entire room, no corridor, they were in the Forbidden corridor on the third floor. The monstrous dog had three heads.  
  
It was standing quite still, shocked at the sudden appearance of the four children.  
  
Ron quickly reached for the doorknob and pulled the door open. Hermione pushed him to go faster. They all burst out of the room and didn't stop until they had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Where on earth have you all been?" The Fat Lady asked, taking in their distressed appearances.  
  
"Pig Snout" Ron ignored her.  
  
They threw themselves into the Gryffindor common room chairs. Ron was the first to speak.  
  
"What do you think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school? If any dog needs exercise, that one does."  
  
"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" Hermione snapped as she glanced around at them. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"It was standing on a trap door. It's obviously guarding something." Hermione explained as she stood up. "I hope you’re pleased with yourselves. We could have all been killed - or worse, expelled. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Hermione stomped to her dorm and lay awake as she tried to soothe her racing heart.


	8. Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco grew up in the darkness of the shadow that the Dark Lord cast, until he was sorted into Gryffindor in his first year.

Neither Neville nor Granger showed the slightest interest in what was underneath the trapdoor. Draco was determined to figure out what was being hid. He considered it the mystery of the century.  
  
Ron was eager for another adventure, like the one with the Cerberus (for that's what they decided it was), but wasn't at all interested in the studying needed to figure out the information.  
  
Things carried on in this manner until Halloween rolled around. The delicious smells of baking pumpkins greeted everyone as they awoke on Halloween morning. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in class that he thought that they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had been dying to learn since their first class.  
  
"Now don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing! Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron shouted in frustration at his lack of success.  
  
"You’re saying it wrong!" Granger, snapped. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."  
  
"You do it, then, if you're so clever." Ron said, doubting she was anything more than talk.  
  
Ron regretted that.  
  
"It's no wonder no one can stand her." Ron told Neville and Draco as they pushed their way into the corridor. "She's a nightmare, honestly."  
  
Granger knocked into the boys in her rush to get away, without anyone to see her fast approaching tears.  
  
"Well, she clearly heard you." Draco informed Ron unnecessarily..  
  
"Ron," Neville said stammering. "I-I don't think that was v-very nice. You should ap-apologize to her."  
  
"Why should I? She must've noticed she's got no friends." Ron replied.  
  
"But, aren't we her friends?" Neville asked. "After all, we kinda all survived the Cerberus encounter together... If you guys are my friends, then aren't you hers?"  
  
"She's a mud-" Draco began but was cut off.  
  
"Hermione isn't too bad." Neville said quietly. "She helped me with my homework."  
  
"Your right, Nev. I'll apologize next class." Ron conceded.  
  
"Oh, _this_ I'd like to see." Draco added.  
  
Only, Granger didn't come. Draco waited all class to see if she would show up, not believing that Hermione Granger, of all people, would miss class, ever.  
  
On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Draco, Neville, and Ron overheard Parvati telling Lavender that Granger was crying in the girl’s bathroom and wanted to be left alone.  
  
Draco elbowed Ron, and with a sigh, Ron redirected his course to take him to the said bathroom.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron called in from outside the bathroom. "Are you in there?"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry. For what I said about you. You really aren't that bad. Besides, you are our friend."  
  
"It's really nice of you to help me with my homework." Neville added in.  
  
Ron and Neville looked towards Draco in expectation.  
  
"Oh, uh, we're all friends, aren't we?"  
  
"Do you guys really mean it?" Granger asked.  
  
"'Course we do." Ron assured her.  
  
Granger, still sniffling, came out of the bathroom. Hesitantly she pulled the boys into a group hug.  
  
Draco sniffed disdainfully. "Gross. Who farted?"  
  
Ron separated himself and raised his sleeve up to his nose to block the stench.  
  
Granger whimpered. "Troll."  
  
The troll towered over them at twelve feet. It tilted its head towards them before raising its club.  
  
"Scatter!" Draco screamed as he dived towards the floor.  
  
"Oi Pea-brain!" Ron called as he ran around the troll, probably trying to distract it.  
  
Granger had sunk to the floor in fright.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron called out.  
  
The club was lifted out of the troll's hand, rose towards the ceiling, then plunged downward, hitting the troll on the head with a sickening crack. The troll swayed before falling forward unconscious.  
  
Draco climbed back to his feet. Neville stepped away from the wall he had been clinging to.  
  
"Is it - dead?" Granger asked.  
  
Ron gave the troll a kick.  
  
A sudden slamming followed by loud footsteps alerted them to the arrival of some of their professors. Lockhart looked ill when he caught sight of the troll. Snape bent over the troll to check over it.  
  
"Good. Good." Lockhart said after the initial shock wore off. "I see you've taken a page right out of my adventures in Travels with Trolls."  
  
"What on Earth were you thinking of?" Asked Professor McGonagall, ignoring Lockhart. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory."  
  
"W-we weren't t-told we were s-supposed to be in our d-dormitories." Neville stammered.  
  
"We were just about to go back to the Great Hall for the feast when we ran into the troll." Draco told them.  
  
"And what were you doing, delaying your dinner for so long?" Snape asked sneering.  
  
"Please, professor - they were looking for me." Granger said in a small voice.  
  
"Miss Granger!" McGonagall seemed to realize that she was there too.  
  
Granger managed to get to her feet at last.  
  
"I was - exploring the castle. I've been so caught up with my studies that this is the first time that I've taken the time to do it."  
  
Ron dropped his wand unable to grasp the concept of Granger telling a lie.  
  
"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Ron knocked it out with its own club. We didn't have time to fetch anyone."  
  
"Well - in that case . . . Off you all go. Up to your dorms, students are finishing the feast in their houses. Your all fortunate to be alive, not many first years could take on a fully grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor 5 points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."  
  
They hurried to their house and didn't speak until they were almost there.  
  
"I can't believe she only gave us 5 house points each." Draco complained. "I mean, we took down a troll!"  
  
"You hardly did anything!" Ron retorted. "I did most of the heavy lifting!"  
  
Neville and Hermione let out a laugh and together, all wearing relieved smiles, they climbed up into the common room.

000

After the incident with the troll Hermione became less uptight about following the rules. She even allowed Draco to enroll her into trying to figure out what the Cerberus was guarding, which led to Hermione enforcing Ron and Neville to help out as well. These days they spent all of their free time in the library, and since they didn't know what exactly they were looking for, there wasn't exactly a clear end to their search.

This resulted in Ron being forced to learn in his free time from learning, something he did not appreciate and he complained accordingly.  
  
The Christmas season approached and Draco was glad to hear that he wouldn’t be the only one spending Christmas at Hogwarts. Ron and his brothers were planning on staying over at Hogwarts for Christmas as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie. Neville was also staying through his reasons remained vague.

“It’s safer to stay at Hogwarts.” Neville had mumbled nervously.  
  
These days Potions class was torture. The dungeons were so cold you had to huddle with your cauldrons for heat as you watched your own breath in front of you.  
  
When they left after Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor they were heading down. The giant gamekeeper's big feet popping out were all that could be seen of him.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Hagrid?" Neville asked timidly. "Do you need any help?"  
  
"I don' s'pose there's anything that you can do." The large man replied.  
  
"You got that right." Draco chuckled while trying to imagine doing that kind of manual labor.  
  
"You can come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."  
  
The four of them followed Hagrid's tree as it set off to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were already there putting up Christmas decorations.  
  
"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree - put it in the far corner, would you?"  
  
The hall was beautiful. Holly and mistletoe hung on the walls and there were twelve large decorated trees around the room.  
  
"How many days you got left until the holidays?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Just one." Hermione said. "And that reminds me - boys, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."  
  
"Oh yeah, you're right." Ron agreed slightly irritably.  
  
"The library?" Asked Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"  
  
"It's not schoolwork." Draco said. "We've been trying to figure out what the Cerberus is guarding."  
  
"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Fluffy?"  
  
"Yeah - he's mine - bought him off a Greek chappie I met in a pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the stone - I should not have told you that, I should not have told you that."  
  
"What kind of stone?" Hermione asked.

"Now don't go asking anymore. That's top secret, that is."

"Just have to find out for ourselves then." Ron said as they left Hagrid.  
  
They entered the library, finally with a clear direction for their searching.  
  
Later, the exited the library, with no success as of yet, and headed down to lunch.  
  
"You'll keep looking while we're away, won't you?" Hermione asked. "And send me an owl if you find anything."  
  
"And you can ask around about different kinds of magical stones." Ron said. "It should be a safe enough question."  
  
"I doubt my parents would know anything." Hermione said. "As they're both dentists."  
  
On Christmas Eve Draco, Ron, and Neville awoke to find presents at the foot of their beds.  
  
"I got presents?" Draco asked astonished.  
  
"Merry Christmas." Said Ron sleepily.  
  
Draco pulled out a very neatly wrapped present from Hermione, which held a box of chocolate frogs. Draco smiled and set it aside before pulling out a small kit with some sample magical herbs from Neville.

“Thanks Nev.” Draco called out to the still groggy Neville. 

“Welcome.” Neville mumbled.

"What's this?" Draco held up a very lumpy parcel.  
  
"I think I know who that one's from." Ron said. "My mom. I told her you didn't expect any presents and - oh, no, she's made you a Weasley sweater."  
  
Draco carefully unwrapped the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in red and a large box of homemade fudge.  
  
"Every year she makes us a sweater." Ron said as he unwrapped his own. "And mine's always maroon."  
  
"It's . . . sweet." Draco said, staring at his own in silence for awhile. It also was exactly the thing that no Malfoy would ever be seen wearing.  
  
The dormitory door opened and the twins entered, filled with more energy than usual.  
  
"Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Hey, look - Malfoy's got a Weasley sweater, too! Imagine that!"  
  
Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters. The only difference between them was the large yellow letters on them. One with a G and the other with an F.  
  
"Malfoy's is better than ours though. She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family." Fred said.  
  
"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."  
  
"I hate maroon." Ron grumbled as he pulled his own sweater on.  
  
"You haven't got a letter on yours." Observed George. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid - we know we're called Gred and Forge."  
  
"What's all this noise?" Percy asked disapprovingly, his own sweater draped over his arm.  
  
"P for prefect!" Fred called out as he grabbed it. "Get it one Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours." He glanced over at Malfoy who was not, in fact, wearing his own sweater. “Malfoy, wear yours!”  
  
"I - don't - want - " Percy tried to argue as the twins forced him into it, trapping his arms in.  
  
"And you’re not sitting with the prefects today either. Christmas is a time for family." George said as they dragged Percy out of the room.

Malfoy shoved the sweater to the bottom of his trunk and ignored Ron’s disappointed look.


	9. Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you had told her 10 year old self that Hermione Granger was a witch she might have believed you, had you continued on about how her chance for a bright and happy future depended on her ability to keep a secret, Hermione would have cried herself to sleep.

Ron, Neville and Draco still hadn't discovered what the Cerberus might have been hiding when Hermione returned.  
  
They had searched avidly but with no success. Hermione was driving herself up the wall and she had only just got back from Christmas break.  
  
Ron finally convinced everyone to take a break and relax. They sat in the common room as Neville and Draco watched the chess game Ron had challenged Hermione to.  
  
Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, so it wasn't very relaxing to her, but Ron was enjoying beating her for once.  
  
They were sharing the chocolate frogs Draco got from Hermione for Christmas.  
  
"Ugh, I got another Dumbledore." Ron sighed. "I always get his card. Hey, Hermione, you should start collecting them. Here's starter for you." Ron handed the card over.  
  
Hermione flipped the card over and read the back. "Let's see, 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for his discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel' - why, that's it!" Hermione jumped to her feet before anyone could ask what she was excited about and raced up to her dormitory.

She rummaged through the pile of books she kept at the side of her bed for reading until she found the one she was looking for.  
  
She came back down carrying an enormous, old book. "I never thought to look in here! I got this out of the library a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading."  
  
"Light?" Ron questioned.  
  
Hermione flipped through the pages frantically.  
  
"I knew it! I knew it!" She cheered.  
  
"Know what?" Neville asked.  
  
"Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!" Hermione pointed down at the page.  
  
"The what?" Ron asked.  
  
"So this is what the Cerberus is guarding!" Draco whispered.  
  
"I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends." Hermione elaborated.  
  
"But why would he need to keep it safe?" Neville asked.  
  
"Because it's extremely valuable." Hermione explained..  
  
"So after all these years he decides that he needs to protect it?" Ron asked quizzingly.  
  
"He probably had protections for it before too." Hermione said.  
  
"Then why would he need more?" Draco asked. "Unless - someone's after it."  
  
"Who would be after it?" Ron asked. "And what does it do?"  
  
"The Philosopher's Stone can be used to create the Elixir of Life." Hermione said. "The drinker can become immortal."  
  
"So someone's after immortality." Neville noted.  
  
"Yes." Draco said. "And I think I have an idea of whom."  
  
"Who?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"The Dark Lord." Draco said quietly.  
  
"Would You-Know-Who actually go after it himself though?" Ron asked. "Or would he send one of his Death Eater's?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "I'm not sure. He would probably go if he considered it to be too important to leave in the hands of his followers. However, he does have some extremely powerful Death Eater's on his hands that are extremely capable, and in position to be of service, like Snape, for example."  
  
"Snape's a Death Eater?" Hermione whispered. "He can't be. There's no way Dumbledore would let one work at the school."  
  
"Dumbledore has no doubt been fooled into thinking the Snape is on his side. But, you forget, I grew up around Death Eater's. I saw him around plenty."  
  
The weeks went by and the four of them would check to make sure Fluffy was still on guard every time they passed the corridor.  
  
Hermione distracted herself by making color-coded study schedules for everyone.  
  
"Hermione, the exams are ages away."  
  
"Ten weeks! That's not ages; that is like a second to Nicolas Flame."  
  
"But we're not six hundred years old." Ron told her. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all?"  
  
"What am I studying for? Are you crazy?" Hermione asked. "You realize we need to pass these exams to get into second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me . . ."  
  
The exams approached ever closer.

The idea of the Dark Lord wanting the stone certainly scared them, but they had been so busy studying that they didn't have time to worry about the stone.  
  
The finished up their last exam, History of Magic, and they shuffled out onto the grounds to bask in the sunlight.  
  
"That was far easier than I thought it would be.” Hermione sighed. “I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."  
  
Ron moaned about the wasted time studying when he could have been doing other things.  
  
Neville started running his hand through the grass. "So, exams are over now."  
  
"I s'pose." Draco grumbled as he lay in the shade.  
  
"I feel like something is . . . off." Neville admitted to them.  
  
"Relax. The stone is safe as long as Dumbledore's around." Ron told them. "No one is gonna get past fluffy, not by themselves. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid let's Dumbledore down."  
  
"Hey!" Neville complained.  
  
"Sorry mate, you know it's true though."  
  
"Even with Hagrid's loyalty, he's still, well, Hagrid. He is still a giant oaf!" Draco argued. "The Dark Lord will get what he wants, if he wants the Philosopher's stone then the Philosopher's stone he will get."  
  
"Fluffy won't be the only thing guarding it." Hermione stated. "We're just kids anyways. What are we going to do?"  
  
"We may be just kids now," Neville said, "but, we won't be forever. The war outside will become our war. This time we have, in school, is our time to prepare ourselves."  
  
"And we aren't already?" Ron questioned. "We've been spending almost all of our free time in the library, all year!"  
  
"Which is a good place to start!" Hermione added. They would need to study far more though.  
  
"I don't want the war to still be going on when we graduate." Draco confessed. "Then I'd have to choose a side, and I can't right now. I just can't."  
  
"You don't have to, right now." Neville assured Draco. "I may have, but you don't have to."  
  
The friends sat in silence.  
  
"We should go check the corridor. Make sure Fluffy is still there." Ron said.  
  
The friends nodded and climbed back to their feet.

000

Fluffy wasn't growling. The four exchanged frightened glances before slowly pushing the door open to check on the Cerberus.  
  
Fluffy lay in a heap on the ground beside the trapdoor, dead.  
  
Neville grabbed Ron's shoulder and dragged him out of the room. Hermione and Draco chases after them.  
  
"Professor McGonagall!" Neville called out between gasps.  
  
"We want to see Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said rather bravely.  
  
"See Professor Dumbledore? Why?" Professor McGonagall questioned.  
  
"The Cerberus is dead!" Draco blurted out.  
  
"Someone's killed it!" Neville added.  
  
"Dumbledore is away right now. He just left. He received an urgent message from the ministry." Professor McGonagall told them sounding nervous.  
  
"Someone's trying to steal the stone!" Ron said.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow. I don't know how you found out about the stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."  
  
"Get Professor Dumbledore back!" Hermione demanded. "The school is safer with him here!"  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded and shooed them away with her hands. "Now run off. There's nothing you can do about it now."  
  
Hermione found unable to sleep that night. She climbed out of bed and made her way to the common room.

Hermione paced until she spotted her friends also coming down from their dorm.

"We need to do something!" She told them.  
  
"Then let's go help." Ron said determinedly as he opened up the portrait hole and stepped out. His friends followed, not willing to let him go alone.  
  
The dead Cerberus corpse still hadn't been moved. The released body fluids of the Cerberus had already began to fill the room with a horrible stench. Hermione whimpered but Neville took her hand and led her to the trapdoor.  
  
Draco opened it up. "Well? Who's going first?"  
  
Hermione gave Fluffy a final glance before jumping in. She wasn’t going to waste her time standing around.

The landing wasn’t as hard as she had been expecting.

“I’m alright.” she called back up.

Ron jumped in after her. Draco and Neville jumped together.  
  
"What did we land on?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's a plant." Neville observed. "Devil's Snare, I'd say."  
  
"Devil's Snare!" Hermione cried out. She leapt up and began struggling against the vines towards the wall. The boy's immediately followed her lead shaking off the vines that were beginning to wrap around them, but the more they fought against the plant the more it held tighter to them.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco called out.  
  
"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!"  
  
"Sunlight!" Neville called out. "Fire!"  
  
"Yes - of course - but there's no wood!" Hermione wrung her hands in worry.  
  
"HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" Ron yelled.  
  
"Oh, right!" Hermione whipped out her wand and setting the plant alight.  
  
The boys pulled free and the four of them ran down the stone passageway.  
  
"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.  
  
A faint fluttering noise, like wings could be heard. The four entered the room and looked up to see the flying keys swarming above them.  
  
"Do you think they'll attack if we cross the room?" Ron asked.  
  
"No." Draco said. Then pointing at the door across the room from them he continued, "I think we're supposed to catch the key that goes to that door."  
  
Neville pointed at the brooms in the room. "I think Draco's right. So, Ron and Draco, 'Mione and I are rubbish on brooms, it's up to you."  
  
Ron and Draco bravely stepped forward and grabbed a broom. They nodded towards each other and kicked off the ground. Ron was suddenly very grateful for the flying lessons.  
  
Hermione and Neville gave them feedback from the ground as Ron and Draco herded and tried to spot the correct key. Eventually, Draco did and was able to catch it.  
  
The lights in the next chamber turned on once they stepped through.  
  
"Is that . . . ?" Neville started.  
  
"It's a giant Chess board!" Ron cheered. Then he realized exactly what that meant. "I think we're going to have to be chessmen and play across the board." Ron stepped forward and touched a knight who then looked down at him. "Do we - er - have to join you to get across?"  
  
The black Knight nodded.  
  
Ron thought and mumbled to himself awhile before facing his friends. "Neville, you take the place of that bishop, Hermione, you go next to him instead of that castle, and Draco, play as the queen."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm going to be a knight." Ron responded.  
  
And the game commenced.  
  
"Check mate." Ron said at last. The white king threw his crown at Hermione's feet.  
  
The next room had a table with seven differently shaped bottles on it. They stepped into the room only to have their route behind them blocked by purple flames and their route ahead blocked by black flames.  
  
"Look!" Hermione grabbed a paper beside the bottles on the table and began to read:

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine’s left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

  
Hermione let out a great sigh and her mouth tilted upwards in a smile.  
  
"Brilliant. This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic - "  
  
"Hey!" Draco complained. "That's not true."  
  
Hermione gave him a look that clearly said 'you know it's true'.  
  
"Which one do we drink?"  
  
"Give me a minute." Hermione said. As she read the paper again and examined the bottles.

Her thoughts were running a mile a minute.

_ One bottle will let us go forward. One bottle will let us go back. Two are nettle wine. Okay, that’s four bottles that are fine to drink. Three are poisonous. Don’t drink those. A poison will always be on the left of a nettle wine. The first bottle can’t be a wine since there's no bottle to be the poison on its left. The first and last bottles hold different liquids. The first bottle won’t bring us forward. The last bottle won’t either. The biggest potion isn’t the poison. The smallest isn’t poison either. The second to the left and the second to the right hold the same liquid. So they can’t be the forward potion as that is the only potion of its kind. It can’t be the back potion for the same reasons. The first potion must either be the poison or the go back potion. If it is a poison then so must bottle six. To the right of the poison is likely to be a wine, so if the second bottle were a nettle wine then bottle six would be too. In that case bottle five would be a poison. The seventh one must be the back potion! Now the smallest can’t be a poison so it must be the forward potion!_

"The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - towards the stone."  
  
"Great! Let's drink that one." Draco said.  
  
"There's only enough for one of us." Hermione said. "The rest will have to drink that round one there - to go back."  
  
Ron straightened his spine. "I will go forward. The rest of you go back. Draco, you said it yourself that you wouldn't know what side you'd choose if given the option, and Neville, no offence, you aren't any good in a battle, and Hermione needs to go back with you guys and help keep you safe in case anything attacks you on your way back. I'll go forward and delay them long enough for more backup, teachers and Aurors, to arrive."  
  
Hermione wanted to protest, but she knew that Ron had a point. She would be of more use going back and helping get a teacher. Hermione nodded.  
  
Ron drank his potion and stepped through the flames.


	10. Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco grew up in the darkness of the shadow that the Dark Lord cast, until he was sorted into Gryffindor in his first year.

Ron was in the hospital. His family was all there visiting, even his siblings who had already graduated.

They were impatient for when Ron would be let out. When he finally was released Hermione greeted him in a large hug and Neville joined in. Draco stood awkwardly before also joining the group hug.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione questioned Ron.  
  
"Well after I entered the room I was immediately surrounded by Death Eater's. There were some Aurors who were still up and fighting, but they were more preoccupied with You-Know-Who."  
  
"You mean You-Know-Who was there?" Neville asked breathlessly.  
  
Ron nodded. "Eventually he ordered his Death Eater's to spare my life and bring me over to the mirror that was in the room. He forced me to stand in front of it and when I did I ended up with the stone. Only, You-Know-Who used Legilimency and found out I had it and before he could be stopped he took it from me. I guess I got hit by a spell and fell unconscious because the next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital bed."  
  
Neville's moth was open in awe by the end of Ron's story.  
  
"You got released just in time for the end of the year feast." Hermione said as she dragged Ron to the Great Hall.  
  
The Great Hall was decked out in silver and green. A huge banner showing the Slytherin snake covered the wall behind the professors.  
  
"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said joyfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are a little fuller than they were . . . You have the whole summer ahead of you to get them nice and empty before next year starts . . . .  
  
"Our school was unfortunately attacked by Death Eater's this year. Unfortunately all of them escaped and even took with them a precious object that the school had been protecting. As a result next year will have double the amount of Aurors protecting the school in hopes the students will remain safe.  
  
"Now as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand as thus: In fourth place Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two, Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six, Gryffindor has four hundred and thirty-five, and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."  
  
The Slytherins burst out in cheers.  
  
"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be takes into account." Dumbledore continued as he ignored the Slytherin student's fading smiles. "Ahem, I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes . . . First - to Mr. Neville Longbottom . . ."  
  
Neville turned green in the face.  
  
". . . for taking on bigger foes then he ever had before, I award Gryffindor house 50 points. Second, to Miss Hermione Granger . . . for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house 50 points."  
  
Hermione buried her face in her arms.  
  
"Third - to Mr. Ronald Weasley . . . for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."  
  
The Gryffindors all held their breath. If Dumbledore continued this up they would easily overtake the Slytherins.  
  
"There are all kinds of friendships, but one of the rarest of this is a rivalry that pushes each to work harder. I therefore award ten points each to Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Harry Potter. This means that we need a change of decoration."  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands and suddenly the green turned red and the serpents turned to lions.

Draco just blinked in confusion. Say what now?  
  
The exam results were passed out and Draco found out that he actually did extremely well.  
  
"I guess all that studying actually paid off." Ron was muttering to Hermione.  
  
"As it always does." She replied happily, staring down at her near perfect scores.  
  
"I still hate it though." Ron replied.  
  
Before they could even blink their trunks were packed, Trevor was found, and they were sailing back across the lake.  
  
They climbed onto the train and savored the time spent with one another until stepping off on to the platform.  
  
Head bowed, Draco approached his parents who stood stiffly as they waited for him. They left quickly dragging him by the arm.  
  
His mother hugged him once they arrived home and his father gave him a stern nod.

000

Draco was hiding. It was only his first day back from school and he was already sick of being home. He crouched in a small alcove between two bookshelves of the Malfoy Manor's vast library. Until a few moments ago he had been studying, anything to fill his boredom. Draco stared at his shoes as he listened to the conversation.  
  
"Lucius, I had grown tired." The high-pitched voice called out. "Yet again Dumbledore has stopped me from reaching my goals. It has become such an annoyance."  
  
"Indeed, my Lord." Draco's father replied.  
  
"Are you familiar with what should happen with such annoyances?" The Dark Lord asked.  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"We exterminate them."  
  
"How, my Lord?"  
  
The Dark Lord didn't give any response that Draco could hear.  
  
"My Lord, what will this do?" Draco's father asked.  
  
"When I was a student in Hogwarts I found and opened the Chamber of Secrets. I can't anymore as I am no longer a student. But, this should do the job. With the monster unleashed, Hogwarts will face my fury."  
  
Draco trembled where he hid.  
  
The conversation faded away as Draco was left alone in the library. Draco was about to stand when a startling pop caused him to panic.  
  
"Oh! Dobby it's just you."  
  
"I'm sorry for startling you Master Draco." The small house elf apologized. "But, I too have overheard this plan that is being made. Hogwarts will be a place of danger. No student, Muggle-born or blood-traitor will be safe."  
  
"My friends?" Draco asked.  
  
Dobby shook his head slowly. "They will not be safe either."  
  
"Then keep them safe!" Draco hastily replied before gathering his senses. "Dobby, I order you to do whatever you can to keep them safe. But, you can't let them know that it's me. It will be better for everyone if I stop being friends with them all."  
  
"Yes, master." Dobby bowed and disappeared.  
  
Draco stood up and, with his chin tilted high, strode proudly out of the library like the proud pureblood heir he was supposed to be.  
  
He passed by his aunt Bellatrix and her cousin Regulus on his way to the kitchen. She was all giggles. Regulus looked sickly. Draco reasoned that they had just found out about the Dark Lord's new plan.  
  
He met eyes with Regulus who gave him a small, almost encouraging smile. Draco wondered why he even was a Death Eater, he was far too kind. Except that Draco knew why, it was expected, and Draco will probably end up joining the Death Eater's someday too. Being sorted into Gryffindor wouldn't change that. Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor.  
  
Draco settled on a stool in the kitchen and tried to relax.  
  
Only, relaxing is impossible in a house full of Death Eater's. Draco reasoned that this was the reason he had been sorted into Gryffindor, it forced him to grow a backbone from a young age, and he couldn't let himself be the coward that he might have ended up as in another life.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Draco looked up and spotted his mother standing in the doorway. "Yes, mother?"  
  
Narcissa cast her eyes around the kitchen. She probably didn't spend much time in it, they had house elves to do all the cooking.  
  
They were quiet before Draco's mother spoke again. "I'm glad to have you back."  
  
"You aren't upset?"  
  
Narcissa shook her head with a small smile. "No. I should have known really, I am your mother after all. You always had your Gryffindor traits. I just want you to know - that whatever might happen - I love you Draco, I always will." Narcissa had fully entered the room now and she pulled out one of the tables chairs before sitting down.  
  
"Father too?"  
  
Narcissa nodded slowly. "Yes, your father as well. Why else would he let you come back for the summer?"  
  
"He didn't let me come for Christmas."  
  
"That only because-" Narcissa hesitated, "-because the shock hadn't yet worn off. Everyone was surprised. I think my sister Bellatrix was the most surprised of all."  
  
"You aren't bad mouthing Bella in here are you?" Regulus popped his head into the room. His smile was bigger now but he still looked pale.  
  
"No, we weren't." Narcissa said before continuing. "But it looks like that's what you want to do." She invited him to sit in the chair beside her.  
  
"She's driving me up the walls, Cissy!" Regulus said accepting the invitation and taking the seat. "It like she's begun to suspect-" Regulus broke off and cast a cautious glance at Draco.  
  
"Began to suspect what?" Draco asked eagerly.  
  
Regulus chose his words more cautiously. "It like she's beginning to suspect that there is a traitor in our midst."  
  
"Of course. Wormtail betrayed his friends. He joined the Death Eater's after all." Draco said.  
  
"No. Not a traitor to the Order." Narcissa said quietly.  
  
"What?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Bella thinks that one someone might be giving information and helping out the Order." Regulus continued.  
  
"Well Snape is a double agent." Draco said. "Bella knows this though. He isn't really on Dumbledore's side."  
  
Regulus flinched. "This obviously isn't the right kind of topic for the moment." Regulus cast his eyes around the kitchen. "Let's have a snack."  
  
Regulus got up and started to rummage around in the pantry.  
  
"Reg, if you want something to eat I can summon a house elf for you." Draco's mother said.  
  
"No need." Regulus replied with an already full mouth. "I already found some food."  
  
Narcissa sighed.  
  
Draco watched their interactions with a small smile while pondering over the conversation from earlier.  
  
They couldn't possibly have meant spies for the order. Could they?  
  
But, if so, who could they be?

000

Draco spent some of his summer hanging out with Theodore Nott. The time spent with Theodore was probably the most awkward Draco had ever experienced. Neither of them could forget the wedge driven between them during the school year, yet they were still expected to hang out with each other. In fact Draco's father insisted on them spending even more time with each other than in previous years. He seemed to think that the Slytherin Theodore would be a good influence in the newly-turned Gryffindor Draco's life.

But it was awkward between them. Draco's mind was always in other places whenever they hung out together, worrying about the mysterious dangers that lie in the future and wondering how his new friends were doing. Theo never stayed for long.

000

Draco was relieved when August arrived. He was excited when his school list arrived. But he grew scared when he overheard who his new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor would be.  
  
Barty Crouch Jr.  
  
Well, technically it was a polyjuiced Crouch disguised as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Lockhart, who had been captured over the summer.  
  
Draco was forced to spend large portions of his time with Crouch helping him perfect his act. Surprisingly Crouch was quite adept at playing the eccentric professor.  
  
Draco knew that Crouch's job was to make sure that the Dark Lord's plan would follow through. Whatever that plan was. Draco still wasn't sure.  
  
The day that was scheduled for Draco's school shopping had arrived and Draco found himself walking down the eerie alley beside his father. His father seemed more smug than usual and kept dropping hints about how exciting this school year was going to be.  
  
People darted from store to the next, never making eye contact. Draco spotted a group of redheads enter the bookstore and Draco knew instantly that they were the Weasleys.  
  
Draco had assumed that his father wanted to avoid the Weasleys at all costs. So Draco was surprised when Lucius followed them in.  
  
"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley." Draco's father said as he steered Draco into the store.  
  
"Lucius."  
  
Lucius Malfoy reached into the cauldron of Ron's little sister and pulled out a battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.  
  
"Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"  
  
Mr. Weasley flushed red.  
  
"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Mr. Weasley responded.  
  
"Clearly." Lucius replied as he glanced at the Granger's who were watching. "The company you keep, Weasley . . . and I thought you could sink no lower - "  
  
The youngest Weasleys cauldron went flying as Mr. Weasley launched himself at Draco's father.  
  
"Get him, dad!" One of the Weasley twins called.  
  
"No, Arthur, no!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.  
  
It took Hagrid arriving to pull them apart.  
  
"Here girl - take your book - it's the best your father can give you -" Lucius thrust the pair of books back to her.  
  
Lucius dragged Draco by the arm back out of the store.  
  
"Hogwarts used to be respectful. But there are far too many blood-traitors there these days." Lucius muttered. "I've heard that you spent quite a bit of your time hanging around with blood-traitors and Mudbloods, have you really sunk so low as a Gryffindor?"  
  
"The blood-traitors would be impossible to avoid in my house." Draco said slowly as he tried to appease his father. "However, wouldn't you agree that really it's their parents who are blood-traitors, not them. They still have a chance to choose, to pick the right side."  
  
"Yes, they still might prove themselves, and indeed you should keep them close, in case they prove to be of use to you in the future, especially that Longbottom heir."  
  
"Neville? Why-"  
  
"Still there is no excuse for why you spent your time with a Mudblood."  
  
"I only spend time with Granger because we have mutual acquaintances. I wouldn't if I had any chance otherwise. Besides she is beneficial in a study group."  
  
There was silence before Draco's father spoke up again.  
  
"I should've fought Narcissa harder about sending you to Durmstrang. Draco, make sure you all yourselves with some powerful Durmstrang students this year at Hogwarts."  
  
"But, how am I supposed to do that father? They go to a different school."  
  
"This year Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard tournament." Lucius said. "Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have agreed to participate."  
  
"Isn't that dangerous? The wizarding world is in the middle of a war."  
  
"It's to help unite the wizarding world and to give the opportunity to ally the schools."  
  
"Oh."


	11. Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville has never wanted power, or to play any part in the war, but he doesn’t exactly have a choice.

Neville was saving a compartment for his friends. Something that he was entirely happy to be doing.

Except what if they didn’t want to be his friends anymore?

Neville knew he wasn’t very smart or powerful. What if his friends realized that they would be better off without him?

The compartment door flew open and Hermione threw herself onto him in a giant hug.

“Neville! I've missed you!”

Neville hugged her tightly in response.

Hermione chattered on about her summer as she took a spot on the bench opposite his. Draco joined them looking relieved to find them. Ron, however, was nowhere in sight.  
  
Someone knocked on the compartment door. It was Ron's little sister. She looked around the compartment seeming puzzled.  
  
"Ron isn't in here?" She questioned.  
  
"No. I assumed he was sitting with you." Hermione said.  
  
"Where could he be?" Neville asked.  
  
"Who saw him last?" Draco asked.  
  
"I-I think it was me." Ginny said. "But I haven't seen him since I crossed the barrier to the platform."  
  
"I wonder where he could be." Draco mused.  
  
Ginny shuffled her feet. "May I sit in here with you guys? I don't really have anywhere else."  
  
"Sure." Neville said. Ginny took the empty seat next to Hermione.  
  
After they had arrived at Hogwarts Ginny said her farewells before heading towards Hagrid who was herding the first years. Draco, Hermione, and Neville followed the main body of students down to the carriages pulled by skeleton-like horses that were meant to take everyone else to the school. Hermione was muttering about enchantments that may be used to pull carriages. Neville couldn’t understand why we should need an enchantment to pull any carriages. These horse creatures worked fine, didn’t they?  
  
They still couldn't catch sight of Ron.  
  
They all sat together at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Yet, Ron never joined them in the seat they saved for him.  
  
Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor and ended up taking Ron's open seat. She smiled at the twins and her brother Percy who were cheering for her.  
  
"Where's Ron gone off to now?" She whispered.  
  
Neville was really worried.  
  
"The rumors are that he flew to school in a flying car." Dean Thomas told them. "I don't reckon he'd be expelled, do you think?"  
  
They didn't have any response. Dumbledore stood and gave his speech about the new year. Most of it was the usual but Draco perked up once Dumbledore announced that for the first time in years they wouldn't need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "We've had unfortunate luck in that front but we are pleased to welcome Professor Lockhart back again this year. It is also my duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."  
  
There was an immediate cry of outrage.  
  
Dumbledore continued "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher’s time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts we will be hosting a very exciting event, an event that hasn't been held in over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."  
  
"You're JOKING!" George yelled.  
  
"I am not joking Mr. Weasley, though now that you mention it I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar. . . "  
  
McGonagall gave the honor of redirecting Dumbledore.  
  
"Er - but maybe this is not the time . . . no . . . where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament . . . well, some of you know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of Wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang.

“A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three Champions competed in three magical tasks. The school took it in turns to host the tournament once every 5 years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young with witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is the death toll mounted so high that is, the tournament was discontinued."  
  
"Death toll?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament, none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Corporation and Magical Games and Sports have decided that is time the time is ripe for another attempt. We've worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no Champion will find him or herself in mortal danger.

“The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October, and the selection of the three Champions will take place at Halloween, an impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."  
  
"I'm going for it!" Fred whispered.  
  
"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard cup to Hogwarts, the heads of the participating schools, along with the ministry of magic have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders. This year only students who are of age - that is to say 17 years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them.

“I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks are impartial judge into making them Hogwarts Champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guess we'll there with us, and we'll give your wholehearted support to the Hogwarts Champion when he or she is selected.

“And now it is late and I know how important it is you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Eventually they shuffled up to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was wringing her hands together.  
  
"I'm going to go look for Ron." She said. "He should be here by now."  
  
We nodded mutely and she left the common room. When Ron finally entered with Hermione he was met with applause.  
  
"Brilliant! Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years - "  
  
"Good for you -"  
  
"Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?" The twins questioned.  
  
Ron was embarrassed but seemed to like the attention. Neville wondered what kind of thing would have happened that made Ron think to pull a stunt like that. In spite of all that he still cheered loudly for Ron.  
  
Hermione, however didn't cheer. She was too disappointed in Ron that he would do something so reckless to put himself in danger of being expelled.  
  
Hermione wasn't the only one who seemed disappointed in Ron. His older brother Percy seemed very upset with the recent events.  
  
Eventually Ron tired of the attention and he made his excuses to go to bed. Neville and Draco followed close behind.

000

The next morning was cloudy and dull. They shuffled into the Great Hall.  
  
"Mails due any minute." Neville noted. "I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot."  
  
Sure enough, a package was dropped on to Neville's head and Errol landed in Hermione's jug.  
  
"Oh, no." Ron said when he spotted the letter.  
  
"Let's scatter." Draco said as he grabbed Ron's howler and ran out of the great hall, followed closely by the others.  
  
Once they were far enough away from the great hall the slipped into an empty classroom and Ron opened the letter. Neville stuffed his fingers into his ears.  
  
" - STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE - LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU COULD HAVE DIED - ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED - YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER FOOT OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."  
  
Hermione gave a deep sigh. "Well I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you - "  
  
"Don't tell me I deserved it." Ron said. "I only did it 'cause the barrier closed and wouldn't let me through."  
  
"Why wouldn't the barrier let you through?" Neville asked.  
  
Ron shrugged. "I have no idea."  
  
"It takes some really powerful magic to close the barrier." Hermione said. "It's really strange."  
  
"Speaking of strange - " Neville began. "Someone's house elf visited me over the summer and tried to convince me that I shouldn't go to Hogwarts."  
  
"A house elf? What was its name?"  
  
"Dobby." Neville responded.  
  
Draco sighed. "Sorry 'bout that. Dobby is our house elf. From what I've been overhearing this summer, things will be getting dangerous at Hogwarts. I asked Dobby to protect you, but it seems that he's taken it to a whole new level."  
  
"It was probably Dobby that closed the barrier." Hermione told Ron. "House elves have extremely powerful magic."  
  
"Has anything weird happened to you, 'Mione?" Neville asked.  
  
Hermione shuffled her feet. "Well, I haven't received any of your letters even though we promised to write. Originally I assumed that you were just too busy, but as it continued. . ."  
  
"Dobby." Draco summoned.  
  
A loud pop sounded and there was suddenly a house elf standing before them. Dobby had large green eyes and bat-like ears.  
  
"Yes master Draco?" Dobby asked in his high pitched voice.  
  
"Dobby, did you try and stop my friends from coming to school?" Draco asked.  
  
"Indeed I did!" Dobby responded. "For how else would be the best way to keep them safe from the dangers at Hogwarts than to keep them away from Hogwarts in its entirety." Dobby look at his friends. "It seems that I have failed, though. Mister Chubs did not heed my warning, Miss did not request to not return after not getting any letters and believing that she was forgotten, and Mister Weasy found some other way to get to Hogwarts. I've failed!" Dobby began wailing and banging his head against the ground.  
  
"Dobby, stop it!" Draco ordered and Dobby immediately froze. "From now on the only ways I expect you to protect my friends is by using your magic to protect them from other attacks to their persons."  
  
Dobby bowed his head. "Yes Master Draco."  
  
"You may leave."  
  
Dobby disappeared again with a crack.  
  
"Draco, we really don't need your protection." Hermione stated.  
  
Draco shook his head. "You guys really don't know what's going to happen this year."  
  
"Then tell us." Ron inserted.  
  
"I'm not really sure myself. But if the Dark Lord's plans go accordingly then the school will be shut down, and Dumbledore will be defeated."  
  
"Then we'll figure it out." Hermione said. "We figured it out last year."  
  
"And this time we have a head start." Neville pointed out. "We have everything that we learned last year to help us along."  
  
"To the library!" Hermione called out.  
  
Ron moaned loudly as Hermione dragged him off.  
  
"What about our course schedules?" Draco asked. "We need to get them!"  
  
Grumbling Hermione changed directions and instead headed back to the Great Hall, where they got their schedules from McGonagall.  
  
"Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first." Neville noted. "We will have to hit the library later."  
  
They made for the greenhouses and joined the rest of their class. Professor Sprout joined, carrying bandages in her arms remaining from her doctoring of the Whomping Willow from Ron's crash.  
  
"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" She called out. They followed her inside and she took her spot next to a pile of earmuffs. "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"  
  
Hermione and Neville raised their hands.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative." Said Hermione. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."  
  
"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor" said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake formed an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"  
  
Once again Hermione and Neville raised their hands.  
  
"Mister Longbottom?"  
  
"If anyone hears the Mandrake's screams it can be deadly." Neville responded quietly.  
  
"Good. Take another ten points," said Professor Sprout before carrying the lesson on making the actual repotting of the Mandrake's look easy. However, by the end of the lesson the students were all sweaty, making their way back to their common rooms for a quick wash before the Gryffindors made their way to Transfiguration.  
  
"Professor? Can I have a new beetle? I accidentally squashed mine." Ron asked.  
  
The lesson didn't go to well. Only Hermione, with her raw talent, and Draco, who practiced over the summer, were able to make their beetles even complete a partial transformation into buttons.  
  
"Stupid useless thing." Ron muttered as they left the classroom. He shook his broken wand around.  
  
"Buy another then." Draco told him.  
  
"You joking?" Ron said. "Wands are expensive we don't have that kind of money."  
  
"Oh." Draco said awkwardly as they continued their way to lunch. After all, Draco was probably so used to having enough money for anything he might want, it made him forget that not everyone was this fortunate.

They made their way to D.A.D.A and Draco seemed to grow even more uncomfortable. They arrived last of all their peers but still before the professor. They took the seats in the far back. The booming sound of thunder erupted as the professor entered.

Dramatic much? At least Lockhart stepped up his game since last year.

"Greetings class."

Some of the students began pulling out Lockhart's books but paused when their professor growled at them.  
  
"You can put this away, those books. You won't need them."  
  
Their professor strode up to the front of his classroom and began roll, ignoring all the shocked looks of his students. He stared each child down as each child answered as if he were trying to pair each name with the faces. Didn’t he remember any of them from last year?


	12. Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war against Lord Voldemort has been continuous since before Ronald Weasley was born.

When their professor finished running through all the names he faced the class and began his lesson.  
  
"As you all should be aware there is a war going on outside the safety of this building. As such, the ministry has decreed that we make the needed changes to our curriculum to accommodate this. So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what goes on out in the real world. So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, the ministries decree technically says that I'm not allowed to show you what these cursed do until your fourth year, but I reckon you can handle it. So, what are the three unforgivable curses?"  
  
No one wanted to raise their hands. There were students who had seen them first hand, and others who were kept so sheltered that they truly had no idea. Hermione was staring at the professor intently, no doubt wondering why he was actually teaching his students this year, unlike last year. Neville was shaking slightly, probably fighting the tears that threatened to come.

Ron, however, was avoiding all eye contact and Harry Potter was doing quite the opposite by staring at their professor in outright shock.  
  
"Well, the first is the Imperius Curse." Lockhart opened his desk drawer and took out a glass jar with a few spiders inside it. He pulled one out before casting the curse. "Imperio."  
  
The spider swung back and forth on its self made trapeze, did a few cartwheels, and did a tap dance.  
  
No one laughed.  
  
"There are lots of people out there, under the Imperius Curse, someone else in control of their actions. The curse can be fought, it takes great willpower. I'm here to teach you how. The second of the unforgivable curses is the Cruciatus Curse."  
  
The professor enlarged the spider before casting the curse. At once the spider began twitching and squirming in pain. No sound came from it, spiders couldn't scream like people could.  
  
"Stop it!" Lavender cried out unable to take it any longer. Fortunately, the professor stopped.  
  
"The last spell is the Killing Curse. No one ever survives this spell. It's more deadly than basilisk venom or even Feindfire."  
  
And with a flash of emerald green the demonstration was over, as was the spider’s life.  
  
After a pause the professor gave one of Lockhart's award winning smiles, causing Ron to blink multiple times as he had forgotten that it was Lockart who was his teacher for a moment.  
  
"Would anyone like to share an instance in which they knew one of these spells were used?" He asked the class.  
  
Ron cast a shocked glance around the room. That was a very sensitive question that had just been asked. Anyone who had been witness to such would definitely not be up to sharing. The class remained silent.  
  
The professor seemed to realize his mistake as well as he gave a cough and a shy smile. "Never mind that. . . You may all be excused."  
  
Draco raced out of the room and Ron and the others hurried to keep up.  
  
"What was that?!?" Hermione asked loudly as they put as much distance between them and the accursed classroom as possible. Hermione gave a stern look at Draco as they came to a halt, demanding an answer.  
  
"Has Lockhart gone mental?" Ron asked. "I mean - blimey! He's completely different than last year! He's finally gone off his rocker - and I thought he was mental last year!"  
  
Neville took a shaky breath. "Well at least he's taking his job more seriously. It's about time after all, with the war outside. We really do need to know what's out there."  
  
"Neville - " Hermione began.  
  
"No 'Mione, Neville's right." Ron said.  
  
"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "We're just children!"  
  
"So?" Ron shot back. "We'll still be 'just children' when were forced to take a side. So really we should know as much as possible before having to pick!"  
  
"He's right." Draco admitted quietly. "The Dark Lord's accepting new recruits as young as fourteen now."  
  
"Fourteen?" Hermione questioned quietly. "B-but, I thought - but, wizards don't become of age until seventeen - "  
  
"Oh please, Hermione, the Dark Lord stopped caring about being of age Long before I was born."  
  
"I - I didn't know." Hermione said softly.  
  
"That's okay 'Mione. You weren't raised in the wizarding world." Neville said. "There's going to be things that you don't know."  
  
Hermione was in tears now. "I was so excited to discover I was a witch - I never expected things to be this way - to be in the midst of a war."  
  
"No one asked for this." Ron said patting her shoulder before glancing at Draco. "Not to this extent at least."  
  
"We've delayed long enough." Draco said. "Let's head to our next class."

000

"What took you so long?" Ron asked when Draco met up with his friends in the library a few weeks later.  
  
"I bumped into someone." Draco responded.  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The She-Weasel."  
  
"Her name's Ginny." Ron corrected slightly annoyed a Draco’s complete avoidance of using his sibling’s actual names.  
  
"She looked like her hair was on fire with all that steam coming out of her hair." Draco noted.  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah, Percy insisted she take some Pepperup. He's been really worried about her. Says she hasn't been making any friends."  
  
"Poor thing." Hermione muttered. "I know what that's like."  
  
"How about we invite her to hang out with us?" Neville asked.  
  
Both Ron and Draco groaned but couldn't find a good excuse to use for why they shouldn't let the younger girl join their friend group.  
  
Hermione clapped her hands together. "That's a great idea! I'll invite her!"

000

The end of October neared and the students found themselves congregated at the bottom of a large sign announcing the arrival of the other schools for the 30th.  
  
The school was buzzing with excitement. The school was being cleaned from head-to-toe in an attempt to impress the other schools.  
  
Even the teachers were on edge. McGonagall uncharacteristically snapped at Neville for failing a difficult act of transfiguration.  
  
The Great Hall was decorated overnight between the 29th and the 30th. The Great Hall was decorated heavily in Hogwarts colors.  
  
At the end of their half-day of classes the students were arranged into lines.  
  
"Weasley straighten your hat." McGonagall snapped at Ron. "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair."  
  
Parvati scowled and removed to large butterfly hair clip from the end of her plaited hair.  
  
"Nearly six. How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?" Ron asked.  
  
"I doubt it." Hermione replied.  
  
"How else would they get here?" Neville asked. "None of the rest are very efficient for moving large groups of people."  
  
Ron scanned the horizon and waited for any sign that their visitors had arrived.  
  
"Aha! Unless I am much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" Dumbledore called out.  
  
"Where?" Came the general reply.  
  
A few students began eagerly pointing towards the sky as a gigantic blue carriage came flying towards the school. The giant pegasi eventually landed and a boy in light blue robe, matching the carriage, jumped out of said carriage and unfolded the steps.  
  
A large woman gracefully stepped down from the carriage and she headed straight towards Dumbledore.  
  
"My dear Madame Maxime, welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said as the large woman's student climbed out behind her and stood behind her in a line. They were all wearing their thin blue robes and shivering in the cold. A few of them had wrapped scarves around their faces in an effort to keep warm, although it obviously wasn't doing much.  
  
"Dumbly-dorr, I 'ope I find you well?"  
  
"In excellent form, I thank you."  
  
"My pupils." Madame Maxime gestured to her students. " 'As Karkaroff arrived yet?"  
  
"He should be here any moment." Dumbledore said. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"  
  
"Warm up, I think, but ze 'orses - "  
  
"Our gamekeeper and our Care of Magical Creatures are both fit to handle them." Dumbledore gestured towards Professor Kettleburn and Hagrid who both stepped forward to separate the pegasi from the carriage.  
  
Madame Maxime nodded in agreement once she spotted Hagrid's large stature. "The 'orses drink only single-malt-whiskey." She told them. She nodded towards her students and the delegation went inside.  
  
The students of Hogwarts fortunately only had to wait a few more minutes for Durmstrang to appear. It started as a giant whirlpool in the center of the lake before the Durmstrang ship erupted out of it. The students of Durmstrang walked up to the school from the shore and had a much shorter introduction. The students of Durmstrang were quite the opposite of the students of Beauxbatons in that they might have dressed too warmly. The students all wore very thick fur coats which made the students of Durmstrang look much more imposing than they really were.  
  
"Dumbledore." A man with silver hair and matching fur coat greeted, somewhat coldly.  
  
"Professor Karkaroff." Dumbledore greeted likewise.  
  
Karkaroff nodded and led his students inside.  
  
The students of Beauxbatons had taken refuge at the Ravenclaw and after only a slight hesitation the Durmstrang students did likewise at the Slytherin table.  
  
Ron sat down at the feast alongside Draco and Neville. Hermione arrived soon after dragging Ginny along. Ginny looked as pale as ever but sat with them anyways as the listened to Dumbledore announce that the Tournament will officially begin tomorrow.  
  
They were in the middle of a conversation about Quidditch when Ginny very suddenly stood up from the table.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione questioned as Ginny made her way out off the hall.  
  
"What's up with her?" Ron asked with his mouth full.  
  
"Do you think we insulted her?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Maybe she's just going to the restroom." Neville suggested.  
  
Hermione nodded before standing up to follow Ginny out. "I'm going to go look for her. We wouldn't want her to get attacked by a troll now, would we?"  
  
They chuckled at the joke as Hermione left. Once everyone had finished eating Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
"The moment has come. The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those of you who do not know them, Ms. Hestia Jones, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

“Mr. Bagman and Ms. Jones have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the Champion's efforts. The casket then, if you please, Mr. Filch."  
  
Filch carried in a large jeweled wooden chest.  
  
"The instructions for the tasks and the Champions will face this year have already been examined by Ms. Jones and Mr. Bagman and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge.

“There will be three tasks, space throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways . . . There magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and of course, their ability to cope with danger.

“As you know, three Champions compete in the tournament, one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard cup. The Champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore tapped his wand thrice on the casket and it opened for Dumbledore to pull out a large, roughed up wooden goblet. The only thing magical about its appearance were the blue flames erupting from it.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves a champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the Goblet, aspiring Champions have 24 hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the Goblet will return the names of the three it has Judge most were they to represent their schools. The Goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

“To ensure that no underage student guilds to Temptation I will be drawing and age line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance all. Nobody under the age of 17 will be able to cross this line.

“Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to Pete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected for the Goblet of Fire, here she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in The Goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepare to play before you drop your name into the goblet.

“Now, I think it is time for bed. Goodnight to you all."  
  
The students in the front stopped all at once. Fearful whispers fought their way to the boys in the back, Draco and Ron exchanged fearful glances before forcing their way to the front, Neville following close behind them.  
  
The first thing Ron noticed was Filch's cat, strung upside down and seeming impossibly stiff. This was followed soon afterwards by observing the blood-red lettering on the walls.

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

Standing below the message drenched in water from the flooded bathroom was the two most unlikely people, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.


	13. Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle has always chased after power, he wants to be the best and he refuses to settle for second place against anyone, including himself.

**Dear Diary, today we went to Diagon Alley-  
**  
Excuse me, but who are you?  
  
**Huh? Who are you?**  
  
I believe I asked first.  
  
**Oh, I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm sorry, I didn't know this diary wrote back.  
**  
Apology accepted, for now. My name is Tom Riddle.  
  
**You're the name on the diary!  
**  
My name was on it and you still decided to use it as your diary?  
  
**Well everything I own is secondhand. I was just glad it hadn't been written in.  
**  
Aren't the Weasleys one of the Sacred 28? That's a noble house, why do you have secondhand belongings?  
  
**We haven't been as financially successful in the last decade or so. It doesn't help that I have so many siblings, and so many cousins, that the money is stretched so thin.**  
  
Ah, I understand that much, at least. But, your family could have planned and saved better, they shouldn't have been so selfish, people need to think of their posterity so they don't end up abandoned.  
  
**You sound like you have personal experience on the matter.  
  
**I don't want to talk about it.  
  
**That's okay.  
**  
So how many siblings do you have?  
  
**6 brothers.  
**  
Oh, that is quite a few. Any sisters?  
  
**No, I'm the only girl. It gets really lonely and the boys won't let me play Quidditch with them. But, at least my clothes aren't handed down from my brothers. I have to get them from a secondhand robe shop instead.  
**  
Just out of curiosity, what year is it?  
  
**1992.  
**  
Wow, it's been 50 years. The last things I remember is my fifth year at Hogwarts. In 1943.  
  
**I'll be going into my first year.  
**  
So I'll be at Hogwarts soon. Good. I have things that I need to finish, and now that I'm not a student there I can get them done.  
  
**Are you even going to be able to get them done as a diary?  
**  
Yes, I think I will.  
  
**Okay.  
**  
Although, while I may not be a student anymore, I'm bound to be still alive. After all wizards can live to be quite old. I'm curious to know where I might be. So, Miss Weasley, can you tell me who the most powerful wizard is in this time?  
  
**Dumbledore.  
**  
. . .  
  
**They say he's the only one that You-Know-Who feared.  
**  
No, I don't know who. You're going to have to specify.  
  
**Oh, I guess you wouldn't know who I'm talking about. He didn't exactly exist in your time. He's a dark wizard, a really powerful one. He's either called You-Know-Who or He-who-must-not-be-named. No one speaks his name, bad things happen to those who do. I heard my dad say it was taboo. I'm afraid to even write it.  
**  
Get on with it. I'm curious.  
  
**His name is Lord Voldemort.  
**  
Oh.  
  
**I'm sorry that you couldn't find out where you are in this current time.  
**  
Don't be. It was quite enlightening. You can carry on with your diary entry now if you would like. I daresay that it may relieve my boredom. You were talking about going to Diagon Alley, if I remember correctly.  
  
**We got all our school stuff. But while we were getting our books my dad got in a fight with Lucius Malfoy. Hagrid had to pull them away from each other. I don't understand how Ron can be friends with their son.  
**  
These Malfoy's, are they related to Abraxas Malfoy?  
  
**I think so. . .  
**  
Knowledge is power, Miss Weasley. You would do well to keep that in mind.  
  
**You sound like a Ravenclaw.  
**  
You sound like a Gryffindor.  
  
**Well my entire family was and is in Gryffindor. So I probably will be too. But, the twins joke that I may be in Slytherin.  
**  
Well, do you have anything against Slytherin?  
  
**Most dark wizards come from Slytherin. So everyone will think I'm evil if I get sorted there.  
**  
I can see multiple flaws in your logic. For one you said most meaning people outside of Slytherin turn dark. For two, who said dark meant evil? Just because they have an affinity towards one branch of magic doesn't mean their hearts follow suit.  
  
**I guess you are right. After all, Peter Pettigrew was in Gryffindor and he ended up becoming a Death Eater.  
**  
What on earth is a Death Eater?  
  
**They're the followers of You-Know-Who.  
**  
Oh.  
  
**The Order is constantly fighting them.  
**  
The Order?  
  
**The Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore leads them. My parents are proud supporters. My brother Bill joined and mum is a bit upset with him for putting himself in danger by taking an active stance in the war. But, Bill won't let the danger stop him, he isn't a Gryffindor for nothing, you know. Bill says that there's nothing mum can do to stop him, he's of age. I heard that my brother Charlie was thinking of joining too.  
**  
So Dumbledore has his own private army, eh?  
  
**I guess . . .  
**  
So this war . . . It's these Death Eater's again the Order?  
  
**Yeah, but a lot of Muggleborn families get targeted too. By the Death Eater's. They hate Muggles, think that their blood is tainted. Although I don't understand why.**  
  
It comes from a long established fear of Muggles and what they are capable of. Nothing you should bother yourself too much on. Just be glad that you are a pureblood.  
  
**Why are they afraid of Muggles? It's not like they can use magic.  
**  
No, but they can use technology.  
  
**What's technology?  
**  
That would take far too long to explain.  
  
**Don't worry. I'll ask my dad when he gets home. He knows a lot about that kind of stuff. He's regularly bringing home strange Muggle contraptions.  
**  
I do believe that said contraptions may just be examples of Muggle technology.  
  
**Wow, Muggles can make some really cool stuff.  
**  
I suppose so. But, I still think magic is much better. Then again Muggle technology may have advanced more since fifty years ago.  
  
**Magic might have also advanced.  
**  
Indeed it may have.

000

**Tom. **  
  
Yes?  
  
**Ron wasn't on the train and-  
**  
Which one is Ron again?  
  
**The one right before me, after the twins.**  
  
I pity him. Now, why wasn't he on the train?  
  
**I would have to if you hadn't have interrupted me.  
**  
My apologies. You may continue.  
  
**He rode my dad's flying car to school!  
**  
Does he have a death wish?  
  
**Maybe. He did get into some trouble at the end of last year too, when He-who-must-not-be-named and his Death Eater's broke into the school.**  
  
Do you know what they were after?  
  
**No, I'll have to ask Ron.**  
  
Did he end up making it to school okay?  
  
**I think the Whomping Willow came out more damaged than he did.  
**  
Why is it that Hogwarts seems to have gotten more dangerous than when I was there?  
  
**What do you mean?  
**  
Hogwarts has a Whomping Willow now? Those things are dangerous!  
  
**Yeah, to be quite honest I'm not sure why they planted it there. Mum says it wasn't there when she was a student either.  
**  
Professor Dippet would never have allowed it if he were still around. It's unfortunate that the mental and biased Dumbledore is the one in charge.  
  
**Dumbledore's biased?  
**  
He favors the Gryffindors over any other house and hates Slytherins more than any other house. So he's biased.  
  
**It's a good thing I was sorted into Gryffindor then.  
**  
Speaking of which, how did your sorting go?  
  
**Pretty good, I guess. My family's proud. Although the sorting doesn't compare to the announcements.  
**  
And they are?  
  
**They've reinstated the Triwizard tournament!  
**  
Are they mad? They stopped doing them for a reason. Students were killed!  
  
**Yeah, but they have extra safety precautions this year. Also, you can't even enter until you are of age.  
**  
They must have an alternative motivations behind it. I suppose they may want the schools to unite as allies in this war.  
  
**Maybe. I'm just so excited!  
**  
Don't worry, the excitement has only begun.  
  
**What do you mean?**  
  
Ginny, walk to the lake and back. Make sure you don't get caught.  
  
**Dear Tom, I think that I just blacked out for a minute. Sorry about that. What were we talking about again?  
**  
Oh, nothing important. I'd suggest you get to bed now. It's probably getting late, and you're probably tired if you are spacing out on me.  
  
**When did it get so late? I don't remember writing for that long. No one's ever understood me like you, Tom. Thanks. Well, goodnight then.  
**  
Goodnight, Ginny. Have pleasant dreams.

000

**Dear Tom, today I ran into Luna Lovegood in the hall. I really should have expected to as we are in the same year. She and I used to play together as kids. She lives in the same town as me. Outside of our houses the only wizards living in our little town were only the Diggorys and Mad-Eye's.  
**  
The Lovegoods are an old pureblood line aren't they?  
  
**Yeah, but she gets bullied a lot. Part of it is because her family is neutral, the light families are angry because her family hasn't chosen to side with the light and the dark families because her family hasn't sided with the dark. Then add to her being neutral she's also acts weird and it makes people uncomfortable. I'd be scared of her if I hadn't have known her for so long.  
**  
Weird? How so?  
  
**She wears corkscrew necklaces and radishes for earrings.**  
  
Ah, that kind of weird.  
  
**She's really nice though.**

000

**Tom!  
**  
What is it about now?  
  
**There's an announcement about when the other schools will be arriving! We even have class off for that day!  
**  
What a shame. They really should value their education more. Not that the majority of your teachers are any good at what they do.  
  
**That's not fair, Professor Lockhart's improved this year.  
**  
That may be true, but I doubt Binns has.  
  
**He is dead. So it doesn't matter. It's not like you can fire a ghost.  
**  
You never said when exactly the schools will be arriving.  
  
**October 30th. The day before Halloween. **  
  
Let's give them a proper welcome to our school.  
  
**What do you mean by that, Tom?**  
  
Oh, nothing much.  
  
**You're weird.  
**  
Head to Hagrid's hut, where he keeps his roosters. Strangle all of them to death. Go to the girl’s bathroom on the first floor. Go to the sink and say open in parseltongue. Enter the Chamber of secrets. Awaken Slytherins monster.  
  
**Dear Tom, I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there.**

000 

**They are here! The other schools! The students look so cool! Their uniforms are so different! I can't wait until the Champions are chosen!**  
  
I think it's time to properly greet our guests.  
  
**What?  
**  
Send the basilisk to petrify the caretaker's cat. While in the chamber grab the buckets of paint that I had you hide and use them to paint a warning on the wall. Then hide the paints again and hang the cat from the torch nearest to your message.


	14. Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco grew up in the darkness of the shadow that the Dark Lord cast, until he was sorted into Gryffindor in his first year.

"What's going on here?" Filch asked as he pushed his way through the immobile students. Then he saw his cat. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" Filch spotted Potter and he began to screech. "You! You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll - "  
  
"Argus!" Dumbledore cut Filch off. He pushed through the students followed by the other professors.  
  
Dumbledore removed Mrs. Norris from the torch and turned back to face Filch. "Come with me, Argus, you, too, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger."  
  
"My office is nearest, Headmaster." Crouch-hart said.  
  
"Thank you, Gilderoy." Dumbledore responded.  
  
"Now the rest of you, off to bed!" Percy Weasley admonished. "It's already almost curfew!"  
  
Gloomily Draco followed Ron and Neville up to the Gryffindor common room. They wanted to wait up for Hermione but when all the other second years went to bed they had no choice but to follow.  
  
The boys were already in their pajamas when Potter came in. Neville very obviously flinched in fear and Potter held up his hands as a form of surrender.  
  
"It wasn't me." Potter told them. "Filch is a right git but I didn't petrify his cat. Nor would I have written that message. In fact, Granger was there before even I was. So you’re going to have to ask her why she did it."  
  
"Hermione didn't do anything!" Ron defended.  
  
"She's the only one with the brains to petrify the cat." Harry continued.  
  
"She's not the kind of person to do something like that." Draco said. "You on the other hand would've thought it was a great idea for a prank."  
  
"You may be right. I'm actually quite impressed with the lengths this prankster went to." Potter said. "The level of attention to detail . . . I need to step up my game if I need to top this guy. Maybe I'll owl my dad for ideas . . . Anyways it wasn't me."  
  
"What if it wasn't a prank?" Neville asked.  
  
"You mean what if the chamber has been opened?" Dean asked.  
  
Neville nodded.  
  
"The chamber isn't real." Potter scoffed. "It's just a legend."  
  
"No. It's not. The Chamber of Secrets is very real, and it's been opened before." Draco said quietly. "My father told me so. My grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy went to Hogwarts in those days. They almost shut the school down. A student . . . died."  
  
Potter scoffed again. "Like I'd believe that."  
  
"Fine. Be that way." Draco shut the curtains to his bed and lay awake for a while. Eventually Ron's snores filled the room and Draco felt himself drift off.  
  
The next day they headed into the Great Hall, passing the Weasley twins in matching beards, and met up with Hermione who already had her nose buried in a book. All questions of how she was doing and why she had been there at the message were pushed aside as she was steadfast in ignoring her friends. The boys chose not to bother her and turned to watch the students placing their names in the cup.  
  
Eventually she plopped her book down with a sigh. "I just don't get it. Hogwarts, A History insists that the Chamber of Secrets is just a legend. But, at the same time, who would go through such lengths for a prank. It definitely isn't very funny."  
  
"The legend is real though." Draco insisted.  
  
"No it isn't! Hogwarts, A History says that there never has been any evidence of any of it being real!"  
  
"Not with your books again . . . " Ron moaned grumpily.  
  
"Books are very reliable, for your information!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"And what else does your book tell us about the Chamber?" Draco asked.  
  
"We'll apparently only Slytherins Heir can open it."  
  
Draco would have choked had he had anything in his mouth. He knew exactly who the heir of Slytherin was. The Dark Lord never went long before bragging of his power, and his heirship wasn't one the Dark Lord forgot to mention on occasion. Draco remembered the conversation he overheard between his father and the Dark Lord and that the Dark Lord had apparently had an object to Open the Chamber. But, how would an object be able to do something that only he was supposed to do?  
  
Draco tuned back into the conversation his friends were having.  
  
"It would have to be a really old pureblood family to be able to trace their roots all the way back to the founders." Neville was saying.  
  
"The Sacred 28 can all trace their roots pretty far." Ron said. "It would have to be an heir of them."  
  
"That's a good starting place but there are some families just as old who weren't included in the Sacred 28 count." Neville said. "Like the Potter's."  
  
They were a bit quiet before Hermione spoke up again. "I don't think it was Harry. He showed up after me and he seemed really surprised."  
  
"He could've been faking it." Ron grumbled.  
  
Hermione didn't respond, choosing instead to glance over instead at Ginny who was writing in her Diary frantically.  
  
"Hey, Granger, did you ever find Weaslett when you went out looking for her?" Draco asked. Ron perked up at the mention of his sister.  
  
Hermione paled instantly. "I checked for her at all the bathrooms. Myrtle's was last because no one ever used that one, but when I went to check all I found was . . ."  
  
She didn't continue. Draco didn't blame her. They all knew what she would've said next. The message in the wall was right next to Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
The owls flooded into the Great Hall and brought their letters to their recipients. Neville grabbed his subscription of the Daily Prophet and began to read before angrily shoving it back onto the table.  
  
"Nev, you okay?" Ron asked as he chewed his toast.  
  
"I hate that woman." Neville said vehemently.  
  
Hermione blinked in outright shock and Draco cast Neville a more meaningful glance. None of their friends had ever heard Neville sounding so hateful.  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Rita Skeeter." Neville responded as he showed them the article.

Delinquents Rule the School  
By Rita Skeeter  
  
Last night at our very own Hogwarts, which is playing the host for the first Triwizard Tournament in over a century was thrown into chaos as two students thought it would be funny to use the legend of the chamber of secrets to instill fear into their fellow students as well as the visiting students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. The students behind this cruel prank are no other than Harry Potter, a renowned prankster and trouble maker in the school, and Hermione Granger, a very bossy Muggleborn know-it-all who without doubt was attempting to make everyone be protective of her due to her Muggleborn status in relation to the legendary monster of Slytherin. One can only hope that these students get the punishment they deserve.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione." Ron assured her. "We know it's not the truth. The Daily Prophet never tells the truth, it doesn't sell."  
  
"Oh, _thanks_ Ronald." Hermione replied sarcastically. "That makes me feel loads better."  
  
Madame Maxime entered the hall behind her students and organize them into a line for them all to drop their names in.  
  
"What d'you reckon'll happen to the ones who aren't chosen?" Ron asked. "Reckon they will go back to school, or hang around to watch the tournament?"  
  
"They'll watch, of course." Draco replied.  
  
The students were eager one the evening rolled around and the Champions would be chosen. Draco dragged Hermione and Neville towards the Great Hall with Ron trailing behind dragging Ginny along and they all grabbed a seat together for the feast. Once they were all done eating Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision, I asked you made that it requires one more minute. Now, when the Champions names are called, I would ask him to please come up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table, and go through the next chamber where they will be receiving their first instructions."  
  
With a wave of his wand he blew out the candles leaving the hall in dramatic semi-darkness.  
  
"Any second." Lee Jordan whispered.  
  
The flames in the Goblet suddenly turned red.  
  
"The champion for Durmstrang will be Anna Levski." Dumbledore read. Polite applause followed and a blond, brown eyed girl bounced up and into the chamber as instructed.  
  
Once more the flames turned red and a paper shot out of it.  
  
"The champion for Beauxbatons is Leonardo Agreste." A boy with curly brown hair with blue eyes followed after Durmstrang's champion.  
  
The goblet flared red again and the students held their breath.  
  
"The Hogwarts champion is Penelope Clearwater!"  
  
The Hogwarts students all clapped excitedly. Although none were as excited as Percy Weasley for some strange reason.  
  
"Excellent! Well, we now have our three Champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your Champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering or champing on, you will contribute in a very real-" Dumbledore was cut off as the goblet flared again.  
  
Dumbledore grabbed the paper and read aloud the name.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
And for the second time that year Potter didn't seem so arrogant. In fact he looked downright terrified.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"  
  
Potter stumbled up towards the Headmaster.  
  
"We'll . . . through the door, Harry."  
  
The hall erupted in whispers. Ginny was eagerly writing the recent transpirings in her diary.  
  
"Everyone go to your common rooms." McGonagall announced.  
  
The students disappointedly followed her instructions. They eagerly waited in the Gryffindor common room until Harry came in.  
  
"You should have told us you'd entered!" Exclaimed one Weasley twin to Harry.  
  
"How did you do it without getting a beard?" Asked the other.  
  
"I didn't, I don't know how-" Harry tried to cut in.  
  
"Everyone up to bed!" Percy instructed. "I won't hear any more of this. You can question him in the morning."  
  
Draco would have argued but Percy flashed his badge and Hermione shot a glare towards him. It was safer to listen to the people in charge, even if they were a weasel and a Mudblood.  
  
Besides he could question Harry in the dorm.  
  
"I actually didn't put my name in. I know that none of you will believe me, especially since I very loudly complained about how I wanted to put my name in, but I was lying. I'm only a second year! I can't do this! I'm going to die!" Harry was on the verge of having a panic attack at this point and Draco had no clue what to do.  
  
Draco pat Harry on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "It's okay, um, I believe you." Draco had no idea what made him say that last part but as he said it he knew it to be true. Harry may be brash and overly eager to make his dad proud, but he wouldn't do this. He wouldn't be able to do this, Dumbledore drew up the age line himself.  
  
"You believe him?!" Ron roared. "You can't believe him, of course he put his name there. How else would it have gotten there?"  
  
But Draco had believed him, and that faith led Draco to an unexpected ally. When the entire school turned against Harry, having seemingly enough with all the prankster, Harry had Draco and Neville on his side.

It took Ron and Hermione a bit longer, but even they began to consider Harry a friend, for Ron the turning point was when Harry let Ron fly on his broom one weekend. In fact Harry and Hermione seemed to bond over the fact that they had been both accused, and both innocent of the mysterious message on the wall. They often had whispered conversations trying to figure out who actually did it.  
  
Harry received multiple letters from his family. His mother had scolded Harry for putting himself in danger, while Harry's godfather begged Harry to tell him just how he 'geniusly pulled it all off'. With each letter Harry seemed to break inside.  
  
The Ravenclaws acted even more angrily to Harry then they ever did before, which made sense to Draco since they probably saw Harry as taking the attention away from their champion. The Slytherins we're against Harry entirely for him being a Gryffindor. Fortunately the Hufflepuffs for the most part remained neutral.  
  
Harry was sitting in between Draco and Neville when a third year came to take Harry out of class for the champion's photographs. Draco watched him leave pitying him even more.  
  
Harry still hadn't gotten back by the end of class. So the four of them headed up to the common room to get started on homework without him. However, part way to the common room Hermione made her excuses and hurried mysteriously to the library. The boys shrugged, not too surprised about this kind of action coming from their more know-it-all friend.  
  
Until Hermione strode into the common room with an almost scary grin on her face and lightly placed a book in front of them. Draco read the title:  
  
"Moste Potente Potions."


	15. Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you had told her 10 year old self that Hermione Granger was a witch she might have believed you, had you continued on about how her chance for a bright and happy future depended on her ability to keep a secret, Hermione would have cried herself to sleep.

"What's this?" Ron asked gesturing to the book.  
  
"Harry and I have been talking about who could've been behind the message. We've decided that it must be a Slytherin who comes from a family with ideals against Muggleborns. They won't admit writing the message to anyone who doesn't share their opinions, and for that we need," Hermione paused her speech and opened the book to a specific page, "a polyjuice potion. It makes it so we can look like anyone who we add a part of to our potion. I was thinking that we could use it to get into the Slytherin common room and figure out who wrote the message."  
  
Harry entered the room and joined the group. "Great job Hermione." Harry said as he spotted the book.  
  
"We'll need to steal some of these ingredients from Snape's special stores." Draco noted as he read through the ingredients. "They aren't all available to students."  
  
"Don't worry about that." Harry assured them. "I can get them easily."  
  
The next day there was a vibe of fear as the body of a first year named Colin Creevey was found petrified. This shocked Hermione, Harry, and Ron who had all assumed that the message was just a prank. This petrification meant that the threat was all too real.  
  
Ginny seemed to take the news especially bad. Colin was the same age as her. In fact, he sat next to her in Charms. Fred and George tried to cheer her up with various jump scares, but to no successful avail. The only people actually shocked that the twin's methods of cheering her up failed were the twins themselves. Percy managed to get them agree for the sake of saving Ginny from even more nightmares.  
  
They even had to talk Neville down from foolishly buying some fake charm to ward off evil.  
  
"Now we have to go through with our plan more than ever." Hermione told the group on their way to the Great Hall for lunch. "We need to stop whoever is doing this."  
  
"But, 'Mione the potion takes a month. Where are we going to keep it?" Neville asked.  
  
"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom of course." Hermione replied.  
  
"Who?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Moaning Myrtle. The ghost of the first floor bathroom. No one ever goes in, even before that message. It was the bathroom I was going to look for Ginny in after I couldn't find her in any of the other bathrooms or the dorm." Hermione said. "Myrtle is a bit temperamental, no one likes to use the loo while she's around. It's the perfect place to keep our operation a secret."  
  
The next day Neville read over the Daily Prophet informing the others that Rita had wrote about Colin Creevey, while all the Weasleys were written too that their brother Charlie was stopping by at the school on a mysterious visit and he would like to see his siblings and meet their friends. The twins grabbed Lee and Harry and Ron had to follow quickly behind as Neville, Hermione, and Draco all got up to come with. The quiet Ginny had an extra bounce in her step as she kept pace scribbling away in her journal and Percy set his food down and to come. They all headed down to the Quidditch pitch where they were scheduled to meet up with Charlie Weasley.  
  
"What are you doing here, Charlie?" The twins asked simultaneously as the each wrapped an arm around his shoulder in greeting.  
  
A sly grin edged onto the elder brother's face and he just shrugged before gesturing towards Harry.  
  
"So this is the boy who snuck into the tournament. I'd have to say that you twins really need to stop influencing him in such ways."  
  
"Fine, we will influence him in other ways then." Fred replied.  
  
"Is that why you are here?" Percy questioned. "For the tournament?"  
  
Charlie nodded before leaning in. "Yup, came all the way from Romania to help out with the first task."  
  
"Don't you work with Dragon's?" Ron questioned. "Why would they need your help for the first task?"  
  
"Dragons?! The first task has dragons?!" Hermione squealed as she pieced it all together.  
  
Charlie quickly shushed her. "It's not supposed to be public information." He gestured towards Harry again. "But, I guess a head start is definitely needed in your case, being only a second year and all."  
  
Percy nodded eagerly. "Now if you don't need me I'll be going. I have a study session to attend to."  
  
Percy left and the others stayed behind to chat with the second eldest Weasley. Ginny made herself comfortable on the grass as she scribbled away in her diary. Hermione was reciting everything she could remember about Dragons on the top of her head. Eventually, Charlie and Harry turned the discussion towards Quidditch and they both bonded over their shared position on the Quidditch team.  
  
"George and I play the same position too." Fred was saying. "Ain't that a coincidence. We've got two Seekers and two Beaters."  
  
Eventually the light began to fade and the students headed back into the school. Ginny headed straight to the common room while Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and the twins made their plans to steal the bicorn horn and boomslang skin from Snape's private stores.  
  
In the end it was decided that Hermione would use Harry's invisibility cloak to sneak in while Harry and Ron made a distraction. Neville and Draco were to be lookouts and/or backup in case someone else needed help. The twins lent Harry some fireworks to use as a distraction as well as a blank piece of old parchment. Harry seemed to know what it was since he thanked the twins and promised to give it back after all the chaos calmed down.  
  
Once they couldn't progress the potion any further without the ingredients they finally put their plan into action. As soon as Snape's was facing away from them Harry let off the fireworks and Hermione slipped under the cloak. She made her way over to the door to Snape’s office and carefully edged the door open. She slipped in and quickly worked her way over to the shelf where she pulled the selected ingredients off of.

Hermione came back to her seat a few moments later just as Snape's was regaining control of the class and slipped the invisibility cloak off.  
  
They quickly rushed to Myrtle's bathroom as soon as class was over and Hermione mixed the ingredients in.  
  
"It'll be ready in two weeks." She told them happily.

000

Their time was divided between attending their classes, checking on the potion, and helping Harry master any spells that could possibly help him against a Dragon.  
  
Hermione felt her patience wearing thin. Harry seemed to have no determination to study and to practice the spells. The only one who possibly was worse in their aspect was Ron who complained but at least did the work once he realized he would be all alone if he chose anything outside of what his friends were doing.  
  
Harry was by no means a bad wizard for his age, but if he didn't become a great wizard for his age then he didn't stand a chance in a tournament with all the other champions being five years his superior.  
  
Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, sent Harry some useful advice about where to hex a Dragon without the hex rebounding off the scales, which they were all grateful for. But they still needed more substantial things to go off of. One day Harry met up with them with a gigantic grin on his face.  
  
"I have a plan."  
  
"About time!" Ron threw his hands into the air. "Facing against a Dragon is the worst time to improvise!"  
  
"Do any of you know how to work a summoning charm?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron and Neville immediately shook their heads.  
  
"I understand the theory but have never casted the spell." Draco told him.  
  
"Same here." Hermione muttered. "But I've been meaning to try. What do you plan on summoning?"  
  
"My broom." Harry told them. "Lockhart actually gave good advice for once, he told me to play to my strengths. Flying will give me better mobility anyways."  
  
Neville was the only one who could talk Harry into eating the day of the tournament. McGonagall made her way over from them and as Harry's head of house led him away to where the champions needed to be.  
  
The rest of them finished eating before following the crowd out and into the forbidden forest. They were passing a tent when Hermione pulled them all to the side.  
  
"Harry would be in there, wouldn't he? We should visit him real quick and give him more assurance."  
  
Draco nodded in agreement and pulled them into the tent.  
  
"Potter!" Draco whispered harshly and Harry jumped from where he was standing in the corner.  
  
"Guys! What are you doing here?"  
  
"We came to wish you luck." Neville told him.  
  
"I don't know if you're allowed to be in here." Harry told them as he glanced to the other champions who had turned their attention to the small group of intruders.  
  
"I don't mind!" The Durmstrang champion told them with a large grin on her face. "I think it vos nice of your friends to see you off!"  
  
Harry blushed and the Beauxbatons champion chuckled in agreement, Clearwater eyed them curiously before returning to her notebook she was reviewing.  
  
The four of them said their farewells to Harry before leaving and finding their seats in the stands.  
  
They watched as the dragon handlers situated the first dragons nest and placed a golden egg in the center. When they released the first dragon, a Swedish Short-Snout, the Dragon immediately ran over to ensure the protection of its nest.  
  
Eventually the first champion made his way out of the tent. Leonardo Agreste cautiously circled his way around the Dragon, at a safe distance, looking for a safer way in. He must have found one because he started making his way towards the Dragon. When the Dragon started growling at his nearness he stopped and slowly pulled out his wand.

Agreste cautiously transfigured the rock in front of him until it had completely turned into a sheep. The sheep gave a hesitant baa before the Dragon launched forward and began munching on its meal. You could hear the dragon handlers giving their cry of outrage on behalf of the indigestion the dragon was going to have once the rock turned back, but Agreste used the distraction to safety get a hold of the egg, barely dodging the blast of flame the Dragon shot after him for good riddance.  
  
Then the scores were up with Madame Maxime surprisingly giving the worst score as she gave the Dragon a pitying look.  
  
The first Dragon was hauled away and the next Dragon was set up for before they released the Welsh Green and Penelope Clearwater soon followed after.  
  
Clearwater took a more direct approach immediately pulling out her wand and targeting her hexes at the Dragon.  
  
"That isn't going to work." Hermione whispered in fright. "Dragon hide is impenetrable."  
  
But Clearwater wasn't aiming for the hide she was aiming at the dragons face. A stinging hex hit the Welsh Green's left eye and the dragon fell back with a great howl of pain. Clearwater kept up her barade of spellwork as she marked forward and snatched up her golden egg. Unfortunately as Clearwater turned her back on the Welsh Green the Dragon angrily fired back, leaving Clearwater's backside completely charred. The judges gave their scores as Clearwater stumbled into the medical tent.  
  
The Chinese Fireball was next and Anna Levski was the contestant. This Dragon was a fierce dragon who didn't let Levski get as close before giving a warning growl. Levski halted her advance and looked around fearfully before steadying her resolve and continuing onward. The Dragon prepared it's fiery breath and Levski began to dash towards the Dragon.  
  
"Aguamenti!" Levski yelled and an extremely powerful blast of water met with the Dragon's flames.  
  
Levski jumped to her right and dashed towards the nest that the Dragon had begun to step away from. The Chinese Fireball also turned to face the oncoming witch and greeted her with yet another fire blast which she once again countered with her powerful on pour of water. Levski grabbed the egg and hoisted it under her arm as she began running towards the exit. She cast another Aguamenti to pair against the Dragon's angry flames and escaped unharmed.  
  
She received perfect marks from everyone.  
  
Last was the match that the four friends were the most eager to watch. Neville was clasping his hands together and Hermione was jumping up and down in anticipation. The Hungarian Horntail was released and they witnessed their small friend come out to face against it.


	16. Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco grew up in the darkness of the shadow that the Dark Lord cast, until he was sorted into Gryffindor in his first year.

"That was amazing!" Draco crowed as he slung his arm over the exhausted Harry. "A mere second year out flew a Dragon!"  
  
"Let the nurse see him!" Hermione growled as she dragged Draco off of Harry so that the Mediwitch could see to him. Neville shot Harry a thumbs up as he and Ginny followed after the struggling Draco exiting the tent.  
  
The group stopped near Hagrid's hut where they could see him carrying a cage towards the chicken coop.  
  
"What's that Hagrid?" Neville asked.  
  
"I've got m'self some new roosters." Hagrid replied. "Some animal er'something got to m’ last batch an' slaughtered them all." Hagrid opened the cage inside the door of the coop and released them before closing the door to the coop and trapping them inside. "There now'll just have to let them get used to their new coop."  
  
"Did you see the tournament?" Draco questioned eagerly. He was eager to talk about the action he had just been a witness to.  
  
"Aye. Weren't those dragons’ beauties?" Hagrid responded. "Though it a shame that Agreste didn't find some other way to get his egg. Tha' poor Dragon might be hurt from eating tha' rock."  
  
The group nodded their agreement and bid Hagrid goodbye.  
  
There was a party in the common room for Harry but the party quickly dispersed when Harry's egg only screamed at them.

A few days later the announcements that there was going to be a Yule ball came.  
  
"Isn't it exciting!?" Ginny exclaimed as she bounced on the balls of her feet. "A ball!"  
  
"I don't know why you care so much." Draco grumbled back at her. "Only fourth years and older can go unless invited so you can't even go."  
  
Ginny's eyes seemed to flash red in anger as she retorted back. "You're also too young so don't deny me my excitement of the matter."  
  
"Whoa! Calm down Gin." Ron tried to sooth his sister. "It's okay that you like the idea of a ball. That's something that girl's like, isn't it? Right 'Mione?"  
  
Hermione chose to ignore him.  
  
Ron and Draco turned to Neville for support but he raised his hands in defense. "You guys dragged yourselves into this mess. I'm not a part of this." And Neville purposely strode off.  
  
"Not all girls are the same, Ronald!" Hermione snapped. "We all like different things."  
  
Neville returned this time carrying the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Any good news?" Draco questioned, eager for a change of subject in the conversation.  
  
Neville quickly scrambled to hide the newspaper from Draco.  
  
"Other than Rita?" Neville replied trying to sound calm.  
  
"Preferably." Ron muttered as Draco tried to snatch the newspaper out of Neville's hands while Neville held it away from Draco.  
  
Hermione took her opportunity to take it from Neville and read it.  
  
"Order of the Phoenix member Alastor Moody was killed protecting something in the ministry that the Death Eater's were after. Backup arrived in time to protect whatever the Death Eater's were after."  
  
"That would be a prophecy, I think. They've been making plans to go after it for a while." Draco informed his friends.  
  
"What does the prophecy say?" Ron questioned.  
  
"If they knew then they wouldn't be after it." Draco replied.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Ron muttered turning red with embarrassment.  
  
Hermione scanned the newspaper further. "But, what exactly the Death Eater's were after isn't mentioned . . . Oh."  
  
"Oh?" Draco questioned.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco . . ." Neville began before trailing off.  
  
"A few Death Eater's were caught." Hermione continued. "They are going to be brought to Azkaban. It lists Lucius Malfoy as being one of them."  
  
The group was silent for awhile.  
  
"My father's being sent to Azkaban?" Draco summed up in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Well, he is a Death Eater." Ron said.  
  
Draco glared at his friend. "And I'm the child of a Death Eater. Are you going to lock me away?"  
  
"No, of course not." Ron defended. "But, your father is a bad guy-"  
  
"The world isn't just black and white!" Draco snarled.  
  
Practically every student in fourth year and older ended up signing to stay at the school for Christmas break. Most of the younger years left with the exception of a few due to another mysterious petrification that scared everyone. This time Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick were both attacked. None of the teachers could figure out why Nick was petrified, what could have petrified a ghost?  
  
The Weasleys were some of the students who were staying since most of the Weasleys would be staying for the ball anyways, and Mrs. Weasley wanted them to stick together.

Harry and Neville also signed up to stay but they remained adamantly silent as to why. Draco suspected it was related to the fact that the Dark Lord was after their families to the point where Neville and Harry's lives were at risk, bringing them to and from school too often was risks and it was better for them to stay in one place. Especially since there was no safer place than Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco each made varying excuses to their families and signed up to stay as well and so at last everyone could stay to test the polyjuice potion.  
  
Things weren't so great for Draco however, his father had been outed as a Death Eater publicly. If there was any doubt that his father was allied with the Dark Lord it had disappeared. The students avoided Draco with renewed disgust. The only students who didn't avoid him were Draco's friends. Although Draco sometimes Draco wished they would and spare him their pity.  
  
It was the end of transfiguration class when Professor McGonagall asked Harry to stay behind. The group all exchanged glances before shuffling out of the classroom. When Harry met back up with them he informed them that as a champion he has to go to the Yule ball and he had to bring a date.  
  
"Who should I ask?" Harry practically begged.  
  
"Why don't you ask Ginny?" Hermione suggested. "She's been really excited about the whole ball thing. She'd be so happy to be able to go."  
  
"Er-, alright." Harry grinned. "I'll do that then. Thanks 'Mione." And Harry left to find the youngest Weasley.  
  
"Alright then, Mum will be really excited for her." Ron said shrugging.  
  
Christmas day arrived and everyone was up bright and early making the final preparations for their polyjuice plan.

000

Hermione had sleeping potions ready for their unsuspecting victims, Crabbe and Goyle, who would eat anything and thereby be the easiest to use in their plan. She had also snatched Slytherin robes the size of the two boys from the laundry before the house elves could bring them back to the Slytherin common room to put away.  
  
Hermione volunteered to be a lookout and to make sure that the plan went smoothly while Neville, Ron and Draco were left to draw straws to see who would take the potion. In the end Neville and Draco were left staring at their mugs of polyjuice as the sprinkled hair in.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to be Vincent." Draco muttered as he brought the mug up to his lips and started drinking it down.  
  
Neville followed suit and his body physically shook at the ghastly taste of the essence of Goyle. Hermione muttered good luck and the pair was pushed out of the bathroom and towards the dungeons, trying to get used to the new size of their bodies, Crabbe and Goyle were much larger than either of them.  
  
A student climbed out of a hidden wall. Draco looked closer and realized that it was Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain dressed in formal robes for the Yule ball, which he was probably heading to now.  
  
"You guys going in?" He asked us as he stepped out of the common room.  
  
Neville and Draco nodded and clamored in as Flint left on his merry way.  
  
The Slytherin common room was just as green and silver as the Gryffindor common room was red and gold, except while the Gryffindor common room went for comfort the Slytherin common room went more for prestige, their furniture were made with more experience materials and embroidered beautifully.  
  
Slytherin students were scattered everywhere and acting more casual then the two Gryffindor boys had ever seen them. Last minute preparations for the Yule Ball were being made and students were chattering to and fro in excitement.  
  
Younger students were perched in out of the way corners watching the older students wide-eyed. Blaise Zabini sat on one of the sofa's helping an older student with her hair.  
  
"Thank you so much for this." She was saying. "It's just so uncontrollable today."  
  
"It's not a problem." Zabini was saying. "I help my mother with this kind of stuff sometimes."  
  
Draco pulled Neville out the doorway and over to a wall beside Theodore Not who was watching his housemates like a scared rabbit on the verge of fleeing. He saw us coming and relaxed.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." Draco grumbled back, unused to his new voice. It felt strange for him to be back in Nott's presence. They used to hang out with each other as children but that all stopped when he was sorted into Slytherin.

Draco was shocked to realize that he had actually missed spending time with him. Draco had only considered his new friends in Gryffindor and forgot about his childhood playmates, granted a lot of them he was glad to be rid of, like the annoying Parkinson, but there were ones that were never annoying or mean to him who didn't deserve to have him ignore them.  
  
"I've never seen my house so chaotic." Nott joked.  
  
"I'm sure the other houses are even worse." Draco told him, feeling glad that he wasn't in the Gryffindor common room for once.  
  
"They probably are also scared about the petrifications." Nott observed. "The the mayhem comes from two different areas of influence."  
  
"Speaking of which," Neville as Goyle spoke up. "Who do you think the heir is?"  
  
Nott shrugged.  
  
"If they are the heir of Slytherin then they are most likely in this very house." Draco continued.  
  
"Whoever they are they aren't ones to brag." Nott sighed. "They seem to be after Mudbloods so I think they are siding with the Dark Lord, but you can't exactly know for sure. It would definitely be exciting to watch this play out."  
  
"Yeah." Draco agreed.  
  
Neville grabbed Draco's arm and they went back out of the common room.  
  
"Our times ending." Neville muttered. "Your hair is starting to turn back."  
  
Indeed it was. The boys rushed back to Myrtle's bathroom and entered it just as the potion fully left their systems.  
  
"How'd it go?" Hermione questioned as they changed back to their own robes in their stalls.  
  
"Yeah, mates, did you figure out who it was?"  
  
"It appears that whoever the heir is, they are keeping it a secret from their housemates." Draco responded.  
  
"Bummer." Ron sighed.  
  
"Let's go." Hermione said. "It will be curfew for the younger years soon."  
  
The next few days passed by relatively peacefully. Harry was extremely embarrassed by Rita Skeeter's article about his 'love life' but things were normal again.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Draco felt the water soak his shoe instantly.  
  
"Myrtle's flooded the bathroom again." Ron noted. They could hear her cries from there.  
  
"I wonder what it's about this time." Neville pondered.  
  
"Let's check it out." Ron said as he stepped into the bathroom.  
  
"What's wrong Myrtle?" Neville asked.  
  
"Who's that?" Myrtle questioned. "Come to throw something else at me?"  
  
"It's us, Myrtle. Remember?" Hermione spoke up. "We haven't thrown anything at you."  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked.  
  
"Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me. . . . "  
  
"Who threw the book?" Neville asked.  
  
"I don't know. . . . I was just sitting I the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head. It's over there, it got washed out . . . "  
  
Hermione bent over at the sink to pick it up but Ron pulled her away from it quickly.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Are you crazy? It could be dangerous." Ron said. Some of the books the Ministry's confiscated - dad's told me - there was one that burned your eyes out. And everyone who read Sonnets of a Sorcerer spoke in limericks-"  
  
"We get it, Ron." Hermione calmed him down.  
  
The four of them stared at the book for a while.  
  
Neville took off his robe and scooped up the book in its fabric. "There."  
  
The group examined it while being careful not to touch it directly. It was a diary, an old one. On the first page one could just make out the name T. M. Riddle.  
  
"The name is familiar." Draco muttered.  
  
Hermione examined the diary closer. "Hey, Ron? Doesn't your sister use a diary that looks like this?"  
  
Ron looked back at the diary. "Er-, maybe, I guess. We could check with her."  
  
"We need to head to class, though." Hermione said.  
  
"I'll meet you guys there." Neville said gesturing to the diary. "I'll make a quick stop to return it to Ginny. I'm thinking that someone might have snatched it from her as part of a prank. That girl doesn't go anywhere without it anyways."  
  
"Thanks mate." Ron said as Neville parted ways with them. Neville made it to class just in time for class to start.

000

A few days later Draco found himself alone for once. His friends were all busy when he escaped for a quiet moment. Draco turned the corner of the corridor he had been walking down when he spotted a cluster of first and second year girls all from Ravenclaw, clustered at the end of the hall.  
  
"You are so weird!" On girl called out as she pushed another girl further away from her.  
  
"Wrackspurts don't even exist! Why were you even sorted into Ravenclaw?" Another was saying.  
  
"Just leave us alone, Loony Lovegood!"  
  
The girl they had been speaking too looked rather sad now.  
  
"Hey!" Draco called out.  
  
The Ravenclaw girls glanced at him.  
  
"What do you want?" One asked.  
  
"Yeah. You're just an evil Death Eater!"  
  
"No he's not!" The Ravenclaw girl they had been picking on said, as she tucked her dirty blonde hair behind her ears. "He doesn't have the dark mark now, does he?"  
  
"Well he's the kid of one, and that's just as bad." One girl said before turning to her friends. "Come on, let's leave. Their dark magic might be contagious."  
  
The group left leaving Draco alone with the dirty blonde girl.  
  
"What's your name?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Luna." The girls replied with a tilted head and a smile.  
  
"Hi, Luna. My name's Draco." Draco responded.  
  
"Your very nice." Luna told him.  
  
Draco scowled in return. "You should probably go find your friends, they are probably worrying for you."  
  
Luna shook her head. "I don't have any friends. Not unless you count those girls, but I don't think they like me very much."  
  
"I wouldn't count them if I were you. Er-, you can hang out with me and my friends, if you want."  
  
Luna nodded enthusiastically. "I think I'd like that."  
  
"You can sit with us at dinner and I'll introduce you." Draco said, still slightly uncomfortable with the idea of introducing this odd girl into his friend group.  
  
"Okay." Luna nodded.  
  
And much to Neville's terror and Hermione's frustration, Luna became a new addition to their lineup, along with Harry who joined them more and more frequently.


	17. Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville has never wanted power, or to play any part in the war, but he doesn’t exactly have a choice.

They spent the next few weeks encouraging Harry to solve the egg but they still couldn't figure out why it kept screaming at them.  
  
Neville was walking to class when he felt himself get dragged into side corridor. He turned and faced the Durmstrang champion Anna Levski.  
  
"Hey. You hang out vith Harry Potter right?" She questioned.  
  
Neville nodded dumbly.  
  
"It's just that, he's only a little boy, and I vorry for him, you know?"  
  
Neville nodded again.  
  
"Can you tell him to try opening the egg undervater?"  
  
"Yeah, er, definitely." Neville said.  
  
"Thanks. That's vos all I needed to say." Levski said and then left.  
  
Neville rushed to find his friends and pass on the message.

000

Harry’s head was in a bucket of water of which the golden egg was at the base of.

Harry came back up for breath.

“Did you get it-?” Draco asked.

Harry held up a finger to pause Draco and dived back in.

“Okay.” Harry started once he came back up again. “It’s a song. It says:

“_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._  


"I can't hold my breath for an hour!" Harry complained.

"That's what magic is for, Potter." Draco retorted.  
  
"You should use Gillyweed, 'Arry" Neville said. "There's an entire chapter about it in Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean. It will give you gills and allow you to breath under water."  
  
"Professor Snape might have some in his personal stores." Draco added. "Perhaps you could request to use some for the second task."  
  
"I'd rather not." Harry replied grimacing. "Snape hates me. I'll just mail home and ask my mum to buy some to send to me."  
  
Draco shrugged. "Okay. Suit yourself."  
  
The day of the tournament came and Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Draco went down to the lake together.  
  
"Well, our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what was taken from them. On the count of three, then. One . . .two . . .three!"  
  
The whistle was blown and the champions charged into the water. The audience waited. And waited. Small talk rose through the stands and students got up to head back to the school to use the restrooms. Neville was just coming back from the restroom when he passed a crying Ginny.  
  
"You okay, Ginny?" Neville asked but she ignored him. Neville heard a burst of cheering from the stands and returned to his friends Penelope Clearwater to pull Percy Weasley out of the lake. Agreste shot out a few minutes later with Marcus Flint.

The hour finished and the stands grew silent again. With a large splash four people came out of the water Harry was struggling in the water as he tried to carry a younger boy with the same messy black hair. Levski and Wood were trying to keep the Potters from drowning and doing most of the heavy lifting.  
  
Neville joined his cheering friends as the scores were announced. Harry got the least amount of points but he didn't seem to care.  
  
"He's survived two tasks." Ron muttered. "Only one more to go."  
  
All the students slowly worked their way into the school. The Slytherins split off from the group to head down to the dungeon's and the rest of the school turned down a hall to-  
  
It didn't matter anymore. Hermione gasped and hid her face in her hands. A few students whimpered. Below the first message was a second.

**HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER**

"All prefects lead the students to their common rooms immediately and remain there until further notice." Dumbledore ordered. His voice was stern. "Pomona, Filius, Minerva, and Severus, please check on your houses and make see if everyone is accounted for. Madame Maxime, Professor Karkaroff, perhaps you should also check on your students."  
  
"Of course, Dumbly-dorr, 'oo do you take me for?" Maxime asked as she rushed to take care of her own students. Karkaroff followed after her.  
  
The students all rushed to get to their dorms in huddled groups as McGonagall did a head count.  
  
"Where is Miss Weasley?" McGonagall called out.  
  
"Ginny?" Percy called out as he snapped out of his stupor to look for his sister.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Oh, my." McGonagall gasped quietly as she turned back to the exit. "I must inform the headmaster."  
  
Neville didn't know what to say to his friend that could make Ron feel better about his sister being abducted. Ron sat in between the Weasley twins, none were speaking. Percy had sent the news, in the form of a letter, to their parents before locking himself away in his dormitory. All the other students had also retired to their dorms to sleep off the excitement of the day.  
  
"She knew something. That's why she was taken. She found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That must be why she was - " Ron thought aloud. "I mean, she was a pureblood. There can't be any other reason."  
  
"I saw her." Neville admitted. "I must have been one of the last people to see her before she was taken. She was crying, but I didn't go with her."  
  
"It's not your fault, mate." Ron told Neville. "I don't blame you."  
  
Hermione started pulling out her hair. "Ugh! I feel like we're missing something!"  
  
"Where even could she be?" Ron asked. "I mean she has to be somewhere in the school. . . "  
  
"The map!" Harry turned to the twins. "Hurry! Get the map, we might still be able to find her!"  
  
The twins launched to their feet and raced to their dorm.  
  
When they returned both of their heads were stuck together as the both peered unblinkingly at a parchment. They smoothed it on the table and Harry crowded in.  
  
"Is that . . . A map?" Draco questioned.  
  
"The Marauder's map." Harry said proudly. "It shows the entire school, even the people in it."  
  
"I can't find her." One of the twins complained. "I shouldn't realized that the chamber wouldn't be on the map."  
  
"There she is!" The other twin yelled. "Her name just appeared! Just now, there, in Myrtle's bathroom!"  
  
Harry and the twins rushed to the common room exit.  
  
"I'll go with you." Neville said as he stood to join them. Ron, Hermione, and Draco eagerly joined.  
  
When they stepped out of the common room he was met with a familiar mop of dirty blonde hair.  
  
"Luna." Draco greeted. "Why are you out of your common room?"  
  
"I heard about Ginny. She was always so kind. I wanted to offer my support, McGonagall gave me her permission and even the password."  
  
"No time!" The twins roared together as they sprinted down the corridor.  
  
"Come on Luna!" Ron called as he raced after them and passed the drowsy girl.  
  
The large group darted through the halls until they reached the entrance to the abandoned bathroom. But Ginny wasn’t there to greet them. Instead a boy stood in the doorway.  
  
He was tall, with neat black hair, and looked just as shocked to see us as we were to see him.  
  
"Who are you?" One of the twins demanded.  
  
The stranger smirked. "My name is Tom Riddle."


	18. Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle has always chased after power, he wants to be the best and he refuses to settle for second place against anyone, including himself.

**Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did last night, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Hermione told me that I left but I can't remember why exactly, I'm sorry to have made her worry for me. I'm glad that I'm safe and that I managed to avoid whoever got to the cat.  
**  
Indeed.  
  
**The Champions were chosen today! You wouldn't believe who Hogwarts' champions are.  
**  
Wait, Champions? As in multiple?  
  
**Yeah! The goblet gave two students’ names from Hogwarts. Penelope Clearwater and also Harry Potter!  
**  
I thought the Potter boy was the age of your brother, Ron? Wouldn't that make him far too young to enter?  
  
**Exactly! No one knows how he did it!  
**  
I doubt he did. I think he made an enemy who put his name in with the hope that the Tournament will get him killed.  
  
**You can't mean that, Tom! Harry is only twelve. It's not like he's had that much time to make enemies.**  
  
Twelve years is more than enough time.

000

**Tom, a student was petrified. He was in Gryffindor with me, in my year too! Isn't it just terrifying? People believe that Harry Potter is the heir and that he targeted Colin Creevey for bothering him. But I don't think so, I mean, Harry's so nice, sure he's a prankster but so are the twins. I don't think Harry did it. His family has been all Gryffindors and he has such pretty green eyes.  
**  
What do his eyes have to do with anything?  
  
**Well I suppose they don't, but I still think that they are awfully pretty.**  
  
Sounds like you have a crush on the boy.  
  
**Maybe, but my brother Ron hates him. Says he's stuffed up and rich. Although Ron's a hypocrite, especially when he is friends with the Malfoy heir. Besides I don't think Harry likes me that way.**

000

**Dear Tom, I caught my brother Percy snogging Penelope Clearwater in an abandoned classroom today. I can't believe he was hiding a secret girlfriend from us.  
**  
So Percy is dating a Triwizard tournament champion. Full marks to him.  
  
**He made me promise not to tell anyone until he and Penelope are ready, but I know that mum will be so excited when she finds out.**

000

**Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me-  
**  
And Percy is the studious one?  
  
**Yeah, that's him.  
**  
The one dating the tournament champion?  
  
**Still him.**  
  
At least he cares about you.  
  
**You think so?  
**  
I think that all of your brothers care for you. Even if they show it in their own way.  
  
**Even when they tease me?  
**  
Especially then.  
  
**I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in.**  
  
I'm glad to have you confide in me as well.

000

**Dear Tom, my brother Charlie came to the school and we all got to see him. He works with Dragon's in Romania but I guess they are going to use some Dragon's in the tournament so he got to come here.  
**  
Dragon's in a tournament? How do they expect the champions to handle dragons? Especially that Potter kid, he's going to die no doubt.  
  
**Oh! Don't say that! Harry can't die. He has to live, I don't know what I would do if he died.**  
  
Calm down. I'm sure they will have safety precautions in place.

000

**Dear Tom, the first task was so cool to watch! I really wish you could've seen it! Harry was amazing too! He out flew the Dragon he was up against on his Nimbus 2000! He's without doubt one of the best flyers in this school.  
**  
Personally I've never been too fond of broomsticks.  
  
**My brother's won't let me fly on any of theirs, say it's too dangerous. But I've been practicing behind their back. I might even try out for the Quidditch team when I get older. I'm walking with Ron and his friends back to the school. We stopped at Hagrid's hut for small talk. Hagrid's got new roosters, Hagrid says some animal must have gotten too them. Isn't that scary?**  
  
There are scarier things in the world.

000

**Dear Tom, they are going to have a ball as a traditional part of the Triwizard tournament. I really wish I were old enough to go, but only fourth years and up can go unless we get invited. Ron doesn't understand why I think a Yule ball is so exciting. You don't think it's stupid Tom, do you?**  
  
It's completely understandable for you to be excited Ginny, don't worry. In fact it is almost expected out of a girl your age.

000

**Dear Tom, you wouldn't believe it! I get to go to the Yule ball! Harry asked me since he's required to go and to also have a dance partner. Can you believe it!?!? Harry asked me!**  
  
How fortunate for you.  
  
**Mum's going to send me a dress in the mail. It won't be anything too fancy, but anything's better than nothing. Some of the older girls in Gryffindor have offered to help me do my makeup. I'm so excited!**

000

**Dear Tom, the ball was amazing! Harry stumbled around a bit for the formal dance portion, but I didn't mind. It was fun just seeing who everyone went with. Penelope Clearwater and my brother Percy went together. George and Lee Jordan both decided to go stag but I noticed that George kept looking at Fred jealousy. I think that George might have a crush on Fred's date, Angelina Johnson. Fred might even already know about it. I wouldn't put it past him to try and force George into action. Roger Davies went with Katie Bell and Cedric Diggory went with Cho Chang. Durmstrang's champion Anna Levski, went with Oliver Wood. Apparently they are both Quidditch fanatics. Beauxbaton's champion, Leonardo Agreste went with the Slytherin Quidditch captain, which shocked everyone, Harry said that Agreste seemed nice and that he didn't know why he would ever be interested in a Slytherin, but that's only because Harry doesn't know that there are good Slytherins too. Good ones like you.  
**  
How very kind of you, but I doubt that I'm a proper example of a good Slytherin.  
  
**Of course you are. You have never been anything but kind to me.**

000

**Dear Tom, Rita Skeeter wrote an article about me and Harry. She called it young love. Can you believe it?!? Except she also said a lot of mean things about Hagrid, like how he was a half giant.**  
  
How is that a mean thing? Isn't it the truth? It's the like Skeeter is telling lies.  
  
**She lied about me being Harry's girlfriend. We're not dating, mum says I'm too young for that anyways.  
**  
So Skeeter exaggerated her students. Not too surprising all things considered.  
  
**Do you think Hagrid's dangerous? Being half-giant and all?**  
  
The most dangerous part of Hagrid is his stupidity.

000

**Dear Tom, there are feathers on my robes again. Do you think I'm being pranked? Or am I losing my mind?**

000

**There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad-  
**  
Calm down, Ginny. Everything is going to be alright. Don't worry your head on it. I'm here for you, isn't that what matters?  
  
**Thanks, Tom. I don't know how I would deal without you. It's like having a little friend I can carry around in my pocket.  
**  
Although, these days you're too busy writing me to even keep it in your pocket.  
  
**I can't help myself. There are far too many exciting things going on.**

000

**Dear Tom, I've noticed that the attacks always seem to happen when I can't remember where I been. So it makes me think that maybe . . . Somehow . . . That I'm the one behind them.  
**  
Don't be ridiculous, Ginny. Go back to your schoolwork.  
  
**I'm sorry to bother you. It's probably nothing. Just coincidence.**

000

**Tom, I have a very serious question to ask you and I'd like you to answer truthfully.**  
  
What is it?  
  
**Are you the reason I've been blacking out?  
**  
Yes.  
  
**Why are they happening? Am I the one petrifying the students?  
**  
. . .  
  
**Answer me, Tom! I think I'm the one attacking everyone!  
**  
Ginny, calm down, I can explain.  
  
**Explain what? That you've been using me? I thought you were my friend!  
**  
Ginny-  
  
**I'm sorry Tom, but I'm afraid that this will have to be the end of our correspondence.**  
  
Ginny! Wait-

000 

**He didn't write in you did he?  
**  
You tried to drown me!  
  
**Did he write in you?  
**  
Did who try to write in me?  
  
**Good.**  
  
Ginny, what's going on-

000

**Why did you do it, Tom? I'm supposed to be watching the second task but I haven't been able to stop wondering. Why did you do it? What were your plans?**  
  
Go get the paint and write another message below the first one. Leave the message: Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever. Then go down into the chamber to die.  
  
"Please, don't make me, Tom, I'm scared. I don't want to die."


	19. Part 2

“Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort.” ~ Albus Dumbledore, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

“– the lightning-struck tower. Calamity. Disaster. Coming nearer all the time …" ~ Sybill Trelawney, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_


	20. Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville has never wanted power, or to play any part in the war, but he doesn’t exactly have a choice.

**Four Months Later**

_ "My sister's dead because of him!" Ron roared._

_ "No, he is her." Fred said. "Or at least, what's left of her."_

_ The scene shifted and the Gryffindor common room formed._

_ "Percy, pay more attention. This is the third task we are talking about. You need to help me study."_

_ "I can't, Penelope, my sister is_ dead_."_

_ "I'm your girlfriend, Percy, don't you care about me?"_

_ "Penelope, I don't think this relationship is going to work. I'm breaking up with you."_

_ The entire common room went silent in shock and the scene shifted again._

_ "Oh, Potter, you rotter, look what you've done. You're killing off students, you think it's good fun."_

_ "Come on." Neville dragged Harry away from the poltergeist and over into another hallway. A dozen Hufflepuffs scattered as soon a Harry came into view but one stayed still._

_ "Harry, I don't believe that you are behind the attacks." Cedric Diggory told them._

_ "Make way for the heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through ..."_

_ "It is not a laughing matter," Percy scolded his brothers._

_ "Oh, get out of the way, Percy," said Fred, "Harry's in a hurry."_

_ "Yeah, he's nipping off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant," responded George._

_ The school was outside the maze now. The four champions went in. Levski and Agreste each shot off their sparks and were rescued. A dozen Death Eater's portkeyed into the court._

_ A high cold voice rang through the air. "Harry Potter is dead."_

_ Hermione stumbled over a body lying on the ground and Neville barely managed to catch her. A Death Eater stood in front of them and raised his wand to attack. A cutting curse flew from his wand and landed a hit on Leonardo Agreste who had jumped in front of the spell. Agreste cast another spell and the Death Eater fell unconscious. Agreste collapsed and the blood poured freely from his wound._

_ "Go!" Agreste whispered harshly. "Get to safety!"_

_ They ran, dodging curses of all kinds. Dumbledore waved them over from where he was standing at the entrance into the castle._

_ "Neville, my boy." Dumbledore called out. "Come with me please."_

_ "Can my friends come to?"_

_ "If they must." Dumbledore responded before leading them away._

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him,_

_Born as the seventh month dies,_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,_

_But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not,_

_And either must die at the hand of the other,_

_For neither can live while the other survives._

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,_

_Born as the seventh month dies._

Then Neville Longbottom was shaken awake.

"Neville, wake up!"

“Ron?" Neville questioned groggily.

“You were having another nightmare." Ron informed him. "Was it the night of the third task again?"

Neville could only nod.

“Me too."

They sat quietly for a moment.

"Come on. We might as well get up now. Mum'll want us to clean the place up before the order meeting."

000

The usually solemn order meeting was in an uproar.

"I have no doubt that this rat is Peter Pettigrew." Sirius Black was saying. "I'd recognize him anywhere."

"You think he spent over a decade hiding out as a rat?" Mundungus Fletcher questioned.

"It's exactly something he would do." Remus Lupin said. "That way he'd still be knowledgeable about what's going on in the Wizarding World but still be hidden from the law."

"And to think, we'd never have found him had the Weasleys not moved in to headquarters." Sirius joked. "Hey, Percy didn't you name him Scabbers?"

"Yes." Came the semi-grumpy reply from the newest order member in the room.

Sirius paused before continuing. "I put an unbreaking charm on the box to he couldn't escape. We'll bring him to the ministry after this meeting concludes."

"Now onto the next order of business." Dumbledore announced. "I have no doubt that all have you have seen the letter that was posted in the newspapers."

The questions were immediate.

"How many different newspapers included it?"

"Everything, from the Daily Prophet to the Quibbler, their letter was posted everywhere."

"Do we know who they are?"

The four boys leaned in closer to the extendable ear they were using to listen for the responses to the question that had been posted by Percy Weasley.

"The Death Eater's of course! They just wanted to shake us up, to trick us!"

"Is it really the Death Eater's? Dumbledore?" Sirius Black asked truly sounding as hoarse and tired as the day he learned that his godson had perished in the maze.

Dumbledore sounded extra tired when he answered. "Perhaps so, or perhaps not. However, whoever they are we know that they accept dark and evil magic and that they are not going to align with the light. So whoever they are, it wouldn't matter, they are enemies to us. On another note, the bodies we found in the search have indeed been confirmed to be the bodies of Harry Potter and Penelope Clearwater."

“Or at least what's left of them."

Mrs. Potter's sobbing increased in volume.

The extendable ear was snatched from their hands and the boys turned to face a very red faced Molly Weasley.

"BOYS!" She hissed. "What's this?! Are you listening in to an order meeting?! Children shouldn't be involved in this. Now go back up to your rooms." Fred made to grab for the extendable ear but Mrs. Weasley held it further away. "I don't think so mister! I'll be confiscating this!"

"Mum, how about you let us get out of your hair for awhile?" George offered.

"We'll only be flooing to the Diggory's." Fred finished.

Mrs. Weasley eyed Neville uncertainty. She no doubt wanted Neville to remain under the extra layers of protections that the Order headquarters offered.

"It's not like the Death Eater's will know that we left." Ron promised.

Mrs. Weasley sighed wanting her boys to have some more happy moments in their lives, especially after the death of their sister four months ago.

“Fine, fine. Be back by dinner, though."

The four boys grinned and headed for the floo.

000

Seven cloaked figures had met up in the woods. All wore grey robes and had animal masks obscuring their identities. One of the tallest of the group wore a snake mask and under the hood of their cloak a jeweled diadem could be spotted atop of their head. The snake masked figure and a shorter, eagle masked figure, were putting up wards around the small enclosure.

"What's taking Louis so long?" Questioned a male in the lion mask as he sprawled himself onto the leaf covered forest ground and eyed a small snake that was slithering too close for his comfort.

“There's a Death Eater meeting today." The snake masked figure responded in a deep voice before addressing the snake in a hiss. The snake slithered closer the male in the lion mask who promptly glared back at the snake masked figure.

"And Prestige is still in the Order meeting." The turtle masked figure reported wringing his gloved hands together.

"The Order and the Death Eater's are both in meetings, it couldn't be about us could it?" The snake masked figure questioned in a higher pitched and more sarcastic voice.

“Chill out, Lady Marvel." The girl in the eagle mask said. "You've been really sarcastic all day today. It's getting annoying. I'm the one that has to live with you."

"When she's sarcastic it usually means she's hungry, Rhea." The lion masked male informed her.

“Shut up, Odin!" Lady Marvel argued back. "Although, Rhea, if you did bring any snacks . . . "

“Oh, no!" The coyote masked figure called out. "How could it be? We forgot snacks!"

"Noooo!" The male in the crow mask joined in. "We're doomed!"

Rhea Grainer sighed and the jaguar masked figure shushed the group.

"I think someone's coming!" He said.

The group remained still until another grey robed figure passed easily through the wards wearing an owl mask.

"Vanda! You made it!" Lady Marvel cheered. "I thought you said that you might not be able to?"

"I got done early." The new girl replied in a slower and more sleepy sounding voice as she glanced around at the others. "Though it seems that I'm still not the last one. Where's Louis?"

"Ducal's in a Death Eater meeting." The crow masked figure said.

"Did you bring any snacks?" The Coyote masked male asked.

"No, I didn't. Sorry, Sagely." Vanda Noel apologized in a gentle and dreamy tone.

Vanda settled herself on to a fallen tree beside Odin's spot in the ground.

"The whole wizarding world knows about us now." The turtle masked male said as he settled himself onto the seat on Vanda's other side.

"It's a bit nerve wracking." Rhea confessed as she finished warding the space.

"They don't really know who we are." The male in the jaguar mask assured.

"It's still scary though, Dryads." Rhea told him. "People everywhere are thinking about us, and wondering what were capable of."

"What's that?" Another grey robed figure asked as he passed through the wards wearing his bear mask.

"Lance, you made it!" Odin Baileys called out in greeting.

"We were talking about your face." The crow masked male said. "It's terrifying."

"Not funny, Owen." Lance scolded.

“Rhea was talking about how the whole wizarding world knowing about us is stressful." Vanda informed Lance.

"Yeah I guess that's scary." Lance Prestige said. "It was brought up in the order meeting."

"So now we just have to wait for Louis to arrive." The turtle masked figure noted.

"No need to wait, Morton." A voice called out as the raccoon masked figure arrived. "I'm right here."

Morton grabbed Louis's arm to pull him over to a log and Louis hissed loudly.

"Sorry." Morton apologized. "Does your dark mark still hurt?"

"I'll be fine." Louis grumbled as he cradled said arm. "Sorry I came late. That Levski girl is quite the chatterbox when she gets going."

“Is she a new Death Eater recruit too?" Lance asked.

"Yeah." Louis said. "Kept trying to talk Flint and I to take some of the reward money she got after the tournament. I guess she feels guilty taking it when she didn't complete the third task."

"She's the only champion they could reward." Morton said gloomily. "She's the only one who's still alive."

"I couldn't say no to her." Louis admitted. "But I don't need the money, so here." He held a pouch of money out.

Rhea took the money bag and stored it away in a pocket hidden in her robes.

"Can the meeting can begin now?" Lord Imagine asked from behind his snake mask and the group snapped to attention. "Grainer, I believe you have the first order of business."

Rhea nodded and pulled out a box. "I actually took inspiration from the dark marks for these." Rhea opened the box up to reveal ten shiny silver rings, each had a small five pointed star within a circle engraved on them. "Engraved on the inner layer of the rings are the date, time, and place of our next meeting. They heat up when those dates change."

The box got passed around and everyone took one.

"If you don't want to wear it on your fingers you can wear it on a chain as well. Whatever suits you." Rhea added.

"That will help us hide our matching rings better." Romeo Dryads added. "Nice."

"And even if some of us get caught with matching rings we can just claim that they are matching friendship rings!" Vanda cheered giddily.

"Yep!" Lady Marvel agreed.

"Don't you think matching jewelry is a bit girlish?" Louis asked as he slid a ring on to his hand.

"Don't worry, no one will think twice about you wearing more jewelry." Sagely assured him sarcastically.

"Shut up, Baronage." Came Louis's response.

"I think the second order of business should be our meeting place." Romeo said. "The woods are fine for us now, but it's a hassle to put the wards up before every meeting and we will need a real headquarters for when we start recruiting."

"We won't be able to start up on recruiting too soon." Lance said. "School will be starting up before we know it and we haven't all graduated yet."

"Yeah, that complicates things." Rhea admitted.

"I can't believe they haven't shut down the school." Odin said. "They had three students die on Hogwarts' grounds last year."

“_Technically_ four." Lady Marvel corrected.

"And each of those sure hit home." Morton whispered as he watched Lance trembled slightly.

“Not to mention the numerous injuries received by both sides." Romeo pointed out.

"Lee Jordan lost his entire right hand." Owen Fiddles pointed out.

"Fortunately he's a lefty." Sagely Baronage joked.

"We need to figure out how to continue our meetings when school starts up." Rhea steered the conversation back on topic.

"Do we break out of Hogwarts to have meetings, or break into Hogwarts?" Lance asked the group.

"We'll need to look into our options before making any decisions." Lord Imagine announced. "Dryads, why don't you take up that task?"

"I'll help." Louis announced. "The Death Eater's are looking into similar options."

“Good." Lord Imagine nodded. "That simplifies matters."

“Why are the Death Eater's researching this? Didn't they complete what they needed to the last two times they broke into Hogwarts?" Odin asked.

“Not quite." Louis said. "Having Crouch on the inside helped them tamper with the portkey enough to get onto school grounds but they had intended to kill Dumbledore in the battle, which they hadn't succeed before being driven away by the Aurors."

“Is that what their goal is this time?" Vanda asked dreamily. "To kill Dumbledore?"

"Yes, it is." Louis nodded. "And if they can, Neville Longbottom too."


	21. Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you had told her 10 year old self that Hermione Granger was a witch she might have believed you, had you continued on about how her chance for a bright and happy future depended on her ability to keep a secret, Hermione would have cried herself to sleep.

_ Hermione was small. She was about six or seven pulling at her father’s arm._

_ “Molly Johnson has a new baby sister she showed pictures to everyone in class today. Can’t I have one too? I promise I’ll be very careful. It doesn’t even have to be a baby sister. I’ll take a baby brother too.”_

_ “It’s just not that simple, Hermione-“_

_ “Please, dad, PLEASE! I don’t want to be an only child anymore. If I have a sister or a brother I could play with them when all the other kids in my class call me a weirdo.”_

_ “No, honey. How about a dog instead?”_

_ The memory shifted._

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him,_

_Born as the seventh month dies,_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,_

_But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not,_

_And either must die at the hand of the other,_

_For neither can live while the other survives._

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,_

_Born as the seventh month dies._

_ "So you see Neville, now that Harry Potter has most likely been killed by Lord Voldemort, it is you who must be the boy spoken of in this prophecy. It's why all these years we have worked hard to keep Harry and yourself safe behind the fidelius charm."_

_ "But, professor-" Luna interrupted in dreamily. "The prophecy still might not be about Neville at all. Prophecies are rather vague and you could be interpreting it wrong."_

_ "Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore soothed. "Sometimes things are just as they seem to be-"_

_ "The Dark Lord in the prophecy might not be Lord Voldemort." Luna continued undeterred. "Dark could be referring to darkly colored or even to the Black's. The Black's are an ancient pureblood family so the Lord title fits too. Or perhaps 'dark' just refers to anyone who's alignment is dark."_

_ "Luna, I really doubt that just anybody could be the Dark Lord." Hermione cut in. "Although you do make a point. The thing that makes me wonder the most is the 'seventh month' part of the prophecy. Professor Dumbledore, you assume that it's the seventh month of our year, July."_

_ "That is correct." Dumbledore stated._

_ "But for all we know it could be the seventh month of the Chinese year, the seventh month past the day the prophecy was given, or even the seventh month of the school year." Hermione stated factually._

_ "Isn't 'approaches' awfully vague?" Luna asked. " Also 'thrice defied'. What exactly would count as a defiance to the 'Dark Lord'?"_

_ "Those aren't nearly as vague as 'his equal'." Hermione complained. "Like what does that mean?"_

_ Neville watched his friends bicker back and forth as they pulled the prophecy apart._

_ The dream spun around her and Hermione was faced with a sequence of familiar images._ _The four champions went into the maze._ _A dozen Death Eater's arrived by portkey._

_ "Harry Potter is dead."_

_ Hermione stumbled over a body, Neville barely managed to catch her. A Death Eater stood in front of them. A cutting curse flew from his wand. Leonardo Agreste had jumped in front of the spell. Agreste collapsed and the blood poured from his wound._

_ " Go!" Agreste whispered harshly. "Get to safety!"_

_ Red everywhere._

_ The Great Hall is lined with dead bodies. One or two Death Eater's in one corner, a handful of Aurors, and a dozen of student casualties. Hermione easily recognizes Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, and Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff girl in Hermione's year._

_ Familiar faces seemed to be everywhere._

Hermione woke up screaming.

Her parents were bustling around her trying to soothe her from her night terror. Frantic and frustrated at themselves for not being able to help their daughter through her obvious Post Traumatic Stress Disorder spawning from the events at the end of her second year at Hogwarts. Events that they didn’t even fully know about, and what they did know about they could scarcely understand.

They knew there had been a tournament for ‘bonding between the different schools’. They knew that something went wrong during the third activity. They knew that their Hermione wasn’t a participant. So why was Hermione so badly affected by this?

They knew there was a war going on in the wizarding world. They had taken upon themselves the chance to adopt a boy orphaned in that war. But they had been told that Hogwarts was the safest place in the wizarding world, far from the war.

Her parents considered not sending her back to Hogwarts. But Hermione firmly insisted that she must return. Just wanting to see their daughter be happy her parents allowed her to return to Hogwarts for a third year.

Her newly adopted brother stood in the doorway to her room watching. The light from the hallway casted his face into shadow, making Hermione unable to make out his expression.

But at this point Hermione knew him well enough to guess that he was most likely made very uncomfortable with the recent events of that night.

The hypocrite.

000

“I heard that the ministry has played the Weasleys handsomely for their assistance in the capture of Peter Pettigrew." Vanda said quite out of the blue.

"It's true." Odin confirmed. "The Weasley family is planning on using the money to go to Egypt. Their oldest child is the most excited. He considered becoming a curse breaker in school before he ended up choosing to join the order."

"Perhaps he still can." Morton said. "If we can stop the war."

"That's our goal." Louis said.

"We will have to collect all the Horcruxes first." Imagine reminded them. "I suspect that he has split his soul into seven pieces."

"Seven!" Rhea roared in outrage. "So many!"

"It makes sense." Morton said. "Seven is a extremely magical number and Dumbledore has already found and destroyed two of them, Slytherins locket and the Peverel ring."

“That means that there are two unaccounted for." Rhea noted. "We know that they are most likely artifacts of importance, probably belonging to Hogwarts' founders."

“Helga Hufflepuffs cup will probably be one." Romeo said. "Gryffindors sword too?"

"What is keeping him at seven?" Vanda questioned sounding truly curious as she held Imagine’s snake in her hands and pet the snake’s scales. "42 is also magically powerful."

"Let's hope it's not 42." Odin stated grimly.

The group sat in silence for a moment.

"Why do they call Dumbledore the Supreme Mugwump?" Rhea asked suddenly. "Sure he doesn't hold an official political position, but between him leading the Order and being Headmaster I think he definitely counts as being political."

“No one cares, Rhea." Odin complained.

“That's not entirely true." Romeo corrected. "What she says is true commentary on our current government's obliviousness."

"Speaking of our government's obliviousness," Louis cut in. "I hear their sending Umbridge to Hogwarts to monitor and help keep the students 'safe'. They even gave her a position as a High Inquisitor, under Educational Decree number twenty-three"

"I thought that's what the dementors were for." Vanda said sounding dazed.

“She's the one in charge of making sure the dementors don't switch side's a third time." Louis clarified. "The Minister of Magic wants changes made at Hogwarts. Before Educational Decree number twenty-three they made an Educational Decree that allows them to appoint an teacher should the Headmaster not be able to get one in time. I guess it made Dumbles desperate because he finally allowed Snape to have his dream job."

“Nooo!" Odin moaned. "He's already impossible to deal with!"

"If Snape finally got his dream job then does that mean Slughorn is teaching potions?" Vanda questioned in a sleepy tone as she passed the snake back to Lord Imagine.

“Yes." Louis told her.

"Really?" Lord Imagine questioned as the snake made herself comfortable on his shoulders. "I would assume that he would be too terrified to return to teaching."

"Shhh!" Morton hushed the group. "We should be ready for when Prestige gets back."

"That's true." Lord Imagine said." Prestige should be arriving any moment now."

True to his word a pop of Apperating sounded through the forest and a few minutes later Lance pushed through the wards.

"All's set and ready for us." He reported. "Owen and Sagely are holding down the fort. No one enters or exits without their permission."

“Good." Imagine told him.

Imagine and Lance both held out their arms and the others divided themselves up and grabbed their arms to Disapparate away once Rhea lowered all the wards.

They Apparated outside of a familiar pub and the group entered. All commotion and chatter died instantly once the hooded group entered. The masked and hooded figures ignored everyone as they made their way to the alley entrance. Imagine pulled out Marvel' wand and tapped the bricks as they had all been taught.

The New Knights of Walpurgis entered Diagon Alley.

The group split up to more easily make their way through the small groups of people outside the stores. Said individuals paused in utter shock when they realize that scattered among them were the mysterious new group. The New Knights reunited outside of Ollivanders before entering the store.

“Ollivander." Lord Imagine greeted. "Some of us are in need of new wands."

"Oooh!" Sagely raised his hand from his seat atop Ollivanders desk. "Me first, after all I'm the best looking."

“You! No way!" Owen shouted in mock outraged from beside the captive store owner. "Undoubtedly I'm the better looking, right Rhea?"

"Leave me out of this." Came her reply.

"How about ladies first?" Louis suggested as he pushed Vanda forward.

“Of course." Owen said with a dramatic bow while Sagely followed suit.

“Let's see. Let's see." Ollivander started mumbling as he went about trying to find the right pair. He seemed to relish in the excitement of pairing wands with the mysterious shop visitors.

“Wonderful!" Ollivander called out as Vanda was chosen by a wand. "Though the connection doesn't seem to be as strong as the usual connection between wand and wizard."

"It's fine." Vanda assured him sweetly through her owl mask.

"It's Pear and unicorn hair, thirteen inches." Ollivander told her.

"Lovely." Vanda pocketed her wand and handed Ollivander his payment.

Sagely and Owen took each of Rhea's arms and brought her forward to go next.

Rhea went through fewer wand choices before she was chosen by her acacia and dragon heartstring wand.

Odin received an hawthorn and dragon heartstring combination then Romeo got a laurel and unicorn hair wand.

It took Louis five whole minutes to get his cedar and phoenix tail feather wand.

However, Louis's five minutes were nothing to the length of time that Morton stood there waving various wands until he got his match. Half of the store was in shambles before Morton was chosen by his new wand.

"English oak and unicorn hair, twelve inches." Ollivander told him.

Imagine gestured for Sagely and Owen to go and the duo dove into the piles of wands that had been left behind by all the others. The selected wands and test waved them on their own while Ollivander put more suggestions he had in their arms.

"Aha!" Owen cried out as one connected to him. "What's this wand?"

"That's poplar and dragon heartstring, eight and a half inches." Ollivander replied.

"And this one?" Sagely asked as he held up the wand that had chosen him during Ollivander's reply to Owen.

"Dogwood and dragon heartstring, nine inches."

Owen and Sagely handed Ollivander their money and Ollivander turned to face Imagine. "Just one left, I see."

000

Hermione's plastic gloves wrinkled as she squirted more hair dye onto her brother's head. She set the bottle down and massaged it into his hair trying to get an even coating on his hair so that it would all be one solid color.

“Once we get to Hogwarts we’ll be able to make a potion that will permanently keep my hair this color. So you won’t have to worry about it then.” The naturally deep voice was forced to come out at a higher octave.

Hermione nodded in response to her sister as they made eye contact through the mirror before she picked up the bottle and gave another squirt.


	22. Theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodore Nott grew up hearing the stories of both the old Knights of Walpurgis and of the Death Eater's from his father.

Theo’s sanctuary was in his father's study where he poured over old letters his father had saved from back when the Knights of Walpurgis reined in secret alongside the Dark Lord before his rise to power.

Theodore Nott grew up hearing the stories of both the old Knights of Walpurgis and the Death Eater's from his father, who had been both.

(Theo had always preferred the stories about the original Knights of Walpurgis more than the stories of the Death Eaters. In his eyes the Knights of Walpurgis were young and full of potential to change the world for the better. He didn't see the same from the Death Eater's who spent their days bickering with the Order of the Phoenix.)

So Theo hid out in his father’s study as he read and reread the correspondence between the members of the original Knights of Walpurgis.

It helped him forget his own problems.

Like watching Draco sitting at the Gryffindor table, sitting with his friends, being happier than he ever was while they were children, and comparing his own group of 'friends', all wealthy, unlike those Weasleys, and all pureblood, unlike that Granger girl.

His friends were off the better breed, or so Theo had been taught. Theo couldn't deny that despite all that his friends also seemed more mean and selfish compared to the smiling supportive Gryffindors that Draco had gotten himself mixed up into.

Theo was jealous.

Theo watched as Draco welcomed even more new additions to his group of friends with the Weasley girl, Potter, and the loony Ravenclaw.

The latter two additions surprised Theo, the Potter boy and Draco had seemingly hated each other, and Theo had seen the loony Ravenclaw as being too strange to try to befriend, yet Draco did so anyways.

But either way Draco's friend group was growing and so was Theo's jealousy. 

But then both the Weasley girl and the Potter boy died and Theo didn't feel as jealous anymore. In fact, he wondered if that meant that all of Draco's friends would die off, one by one, and Theo felt scared for Draco.

It was a painful realization to Theo that he still cared for his old childhood friend and didn’t want Draco to hurt.

The worry Theo felt for Draco only increased when Theo realized that the Dark Lord had made Draco a Death Eater.

Theo overheard his father talking about it with some other Death Eaters. Apparently, in response to Lucius Malfoy's failure in the Department of Mysteries the Dark Lord found it a suitable punishment to give to Draco.

A Death Eater.

Someone who was expected to kill or be killed.

Draco had never even wanted to fight in the war in the first place. Theo knew this, had always known this. Yet now Draco was expected to take his place in the war.

"It's an impossible task for a school-age student! Let alone a third year!" Regulus Black had argued.

Theo had always liked Regulus. He was far more likable than the average Death Eater, and extremely kind hearted. Theo often wondered why Regulus had chosen to take the dark mark.

He probably didn’t have much of a choice. It was probably expected of Regulus, just like Theo knew would be expected from himself once he got older.

"It's a great honor to be allowed to serve the Dark Lord so young." Came Bellatrix Lestrange's reply.

For as much as Theo liked Regulus, Bellatrix terrified him. But Theo didn't think there was anyone who Bellatrix didn't scare, other than the Dark Lord, that is.

So Theo hid from his fears and he hid from his worries.

Theo knew he was a coward.

Theo ran his hand over the newspaper.

It wasn’t that day’s article. But, Theo had taken to carrying it with him since the day it was posted.

The same story was included in just about every newspaper company, including the Quibbler.

It was a letter.

Dear Wizarding World,   
  
Can you not see how far you've fallen? Can't you see how weak you have become? You are divided, and if you choose to remain so then divided you will inevitably fall. You have split yourselves between the 'light' and the 'dark', and yet you choose to persecute the ones who can see reason in both areas. You fear the 'grey'.   
  
Lord Voldemort, you are weak. You hide behind your foolish army of Death Eater's claiming power and privilege that does not belong to you. Ones that you have not yet earned.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, you blind yourself from reality. You refuse to see what you cannot except, and that will be your downfall. You strive to be better than Lord Voldemort, and yet you are coming up short.  
  
We are taking a stand. We won't be divided any longer between light and dark. So in memory of our companion, Seth Jyram Praetor, who was an innocent civilian who got caught in the middle of a fight between light and dark, we are offering a third choice. We are the grey, and we shall be known as the New Knights of Walpurgis.  
  
Sincerely,   
**Odin Lyre Wusal Baileys, **  
Louis C. M. Foray Ducal,   
Romeo Ciggci Dryads,   
Lance Wyayius Prestige,  
Rhea Omen Jen G. Grainer,   
Sagely Fiewe Baronage,   
Vanda Dolour Pago Noel,   
**Morton Evenfall Kingbolt, **  
**Owen Eagert Fiddles, **  
Lord Vom Lowly Imagine and Lady Ester O. Marvel.

Every newspaper was asking the same question: Who were these people?

But Theo couldn’t care less.

Theo wasn’t stupid. He knew that they were code names. It would have been stupid to give real names and become the targets of Death Eaters out for blood.

That’s not to say that Theo wasn’t curious as to what their actual identities may be, who wouldn't be?

The New Knights of Walpurgis had what the Death Eater’s lacked.

They were filled with the same potential that the original Knights of Walpurgis had, and Theodore couldn’t help but root for them, whoever they were.

Plus, they were also against the stupid Order.

The summer soon ended and Theo had to return to school.

Theo sat with Blaise Zabini on the train ride back to school. Theo had never played much with Blaise as children, but Theo had grown to enjoy the peaceful moments that he only gets around the quiet boy. Blaise was re-reading the newspaper edition on the New Knight’s appearance in Diagon Alley. Rita Skeeter was speculating on whether it was just one huge prank.

The compartment was opened and a Hufflepuff prefect stood there.

"Uh, I'm supposed to deliver this to Blaise Zabini." He held out a scroll.

"What is it?" Blaise asked eyeing the scroll warily without taking it.

"It's from Professor Slughorn, the new professor. He's inviting students to join him during the ride and saw you on the platform." The prefect told him.

Blaise accepted the scroll and unrolled it as the prefect left. Theo peered over Blaise’s shoulder to read it.

**Blaise,**

**I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C.**

**Sincerely, **

**Professor H. E. F. Slughorn**

"I think you should go." Theo told him. "My father has told me about Professor Slughorn. He likes to pick favorites. This is your big chance to make a good impression."

Blaise nodded and got up to leave. As he exited the compartment Draco entered and stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"May I sit here?" Draco finally asked.

"Shouldn't you sit with your _Gryffindor friends_?" Theo replied.

Draco shook his head and gripped his forearm. "It's probably best if I don't."

"Are you really marked?" Theo questioned gesturing towards Draco's arm.

Draco nodded hesitantly and stood there awkwardly as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Well?" Draco asked breaking the silence. "May I sit or not?"

"Oh! Sorry, you can sit."

Draco sat and Theo turned to watch the fields pass. From time to time he would glance over at Draco who had busied himself with toying with the two rings on his right middle finger. His heir ring and a new one Theo didn't recognize. The new ring was silver but otherwise plainer then the jewelry usually wore considering his status as a Malfoy. The only bit of decoration it seemed to have was a small symbol, a pentacle, on it.

After a while the train began to slow.

"Were not at Hogwarts yet." Theo observed as he peered into the night. "wait, I think something's climbing aboard."

The air grew thick and cold and the lights flickered off.

"Dementors." Draco noted dully. "They are searching the train."

The compartment door opened.

"Sorry - d'you know what's going on? - Ouch - sorry -" A voice said as someone landed on top of them.

"Neville?" Draco questioned.

"Draco?" The voice responded.

"What's Longbottom doing here?" Theo asked.

"Who's that?" Another voice asked from beside Longbottom.

"Who're you?" Theo retorted.

"Neville who's with you?" Draco asked.

"Isaac Potter." Longbottom told him. "Who're you with?"

"Theodore Nott."

The seat next to Theo sagged as Neville sat down. The compartment door opened again and the person entering knocked Potter over.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry. Who'd I crash into anyways?"The person who entered asked.

"Blaise?" Theo asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." Blaise replied.

"You crashed into the younger Potter." Theo informed him.

"Oh." Zabini said slowly. "What's Potter doing in here?"

"He's with me." Longbottom said.

"Oh. Who are you?"

"That's Longbottom." Draco said. "He fell into the compartment."

The cold grew and the compartment door opened once again.

A decayed hand reached out from the cloak as the Dementor drew a rattling breath and looked around the compartment.

Potter whimpered and then the Dementor was gone, disappearing just as fast as it came.

They sat until the chill eased, the lights turned back on and the train began moving again.

Draco seemed shaken by the events. He sat nervously twisting his rings around his fingers.

Longbottom stood up. "I'm going to check on the others."

Potter hastily followed Longbottom out.

"Are you both alright?" Theo asked Blaise and Draco.

They both slowly nodded.

"What about you?" Draco asked.

Theo nodded as well.

The first years who were being called over by a witch and the others who headed for the carriages.

"I wonder where Hagrid is. Normally he's the one who picks up the first years." Blaise said.

"Maybe he's sick." Loony Lovegood suggested as she floated past them. "Or perhaps he had a disastrous run in with the Crumple Horned Snortlax."

"Yeah maybe." Weasley replied next to her. "It could be the Wrackspurts."

"I doubt Wrackspurts would keep Hagrid away for long." Loony responded.

Theo pulled Blaise away from the odd girl and over to a carriage.

When they finally made it to Hogwarts Theo and Blaise sat together at the Slytherin table. They sat near the front near where the new first years will be sitting once they got sorted.


	23. Blaise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise is tired of being abandoned; all he really wants in life is to find a place where he can belong.

The sorting Hat started its song:

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_'Together we will build and teach!'_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest.'_

_Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest.'_

_Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,'_

_Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same.'_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether Sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you ..._

_Let the Sorting now begin._

Blaise tuned out the sorting of the first years and instead chose to tap a rhythm into his plate with his fork. He got a few disgruntled glances from the older years but ignored them. He did however, pause when the hall got quieter than usual. Blaise looked up at the sorting hat as McGonagall lifted it off of the younger Potter.

Potter slowly stood up and made his way to the Slytherin where he sat down. The other Slytherin first years moved away from the boy and took their seats elsewhere leaving Blaise Theo as the closest people sitting near Potter.

Blaise was confused. Had Potter just been sorted into the snake house?

McGonagall finished calling the last few kids who needed to be sorted.

"We also have a new student to welcome, who will be joining us for his fifth year. Please welcome him as we are giving him this opportunity to be sorted as well." McGonagall announced. "Granger, Thomas."

“Granger did she say?" Blaise questioned. "Like the Mudblood in our year?"

A red-haired boy who appeared to be a few years older than themselves strode forward and the hat was placed on his head.

"I dunno," Theo answered sounding equally curious. "Looks more like a Weasley to me."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Well, that's unexpected." Theo noted.

"Two surprises in one feast." Blaise nodded. "It's almost like last year."

Granger took a seat in the empty space beside Potter.

“Let's hope the similarities end there. They'd have to close the school if there are any more student deaths." Theo muttered to Blaise as they dove into their meals.

Dumbledore stood up to give his announcement and revealed his shriveled hand as his sleeve slipped up.

"What do you think did that?" Blaise asked Theo gesturing towards Dumbledore's hand.

“I don't know." Theo responded. "It would have to be some really dark magic."

"Nothing to worry about." Dumbledore assured the crowd, pulling his sleeve down. "Now. . . to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of Magical education awaits you."

"But for it to happen to Dumbledore. . . ?" Blaise trailed off.

"It must have been something really powerful." Theo added.

"Well I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs." Dumbledore continued. "However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties.

“We are pleased to welcome a new professor this year. Professor Slughorn is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his post of Potions master.

“Professor Snape, meanwhile, will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now as everybody knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more gaining strength, as well as a shocking formation of a new group who call themselves the New Knights of Walpurgis.

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we must remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened once again, over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them - in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours.

“I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of the staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety.

"We also welcome Dolores Umbridge who is standing in as a High Inquisitor, a fairly new post, but we are glad to have her here-"

"_Hem hem_."

The noise had come from the toad of a woman that Dumbledore had introduced as being Dolores Umbridge. She was standing now, smiling a sickly sweet smile. She made her way to the front where she was clearly intending to give her speech.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction.

“The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching.

“Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts have brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering.

“A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment.

“Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat back down looking pleased with herself.

Dumbledore regained his composure.

"Now your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well rested for classes tomorrow. Let us therefore say goodnight. Pip pip!"

"I'm glad he isn't making us do the school song this year." Theo whispered to Blaise.

"If you missed it I could sing it for you." Blaise teased. "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts-"

"Stop! Please, stop!" Theo begged.

Blaise grinned to himself.

"The sorting song was extra long this year." Theo said. "I really don't need any more singing for today."

Theo and Blaise got the new password from a Prefect before making their way down to the Slytherin common room. Theo grabbed a chair in the corner of the common room out of the way for the show that was just waiting to happen.

The Prefects gave the usual speech to the first years when they were brought in, shivering in the cold of the dungeons.

"This is the Slytherin common room. This is now your home for the next seven years of your life. During the school year we are your family." One prefect started.

"The other houses don't get us, they won't ever understand us, and the other houses don't have our strength. So even if you choose to remain friends with any Ravenclaws, or even Hufflepuffs, you should realize that it probably won't last." Another prefect added.

"Make sure that you are never caught making trouble." The first prefect continued. "Note that it doesn't mean that you _can't_ make trouble. Just that you shouldn't be _caught. _Also, remember that outside the entrance to the common room we snakes hold a unified front. Make sure that none of your squabbles among your housemates are known by anyone from a different house. We have each other's backs. Always."

"Now the girls' rooms are to the left, the boys are to the right. Your names will be on the door, you will room with your year mates."

Some of the first years glared at Potter at this news as they shuffled off to their rooms.

The attention shifted from the first years to Granger who had been standing at the entrance watching the proceedings.

"So, _Granger_," Adrian Pucey questioned. "What's your blood status?"

Granger seemed to be expecting this question and he smirked a bit. "I'm actually a half-blood. I'm only a Granger by adoption."

"How come we haven't seen you before?" Montague questioned. "You're certainly no first year."

"I attended Durmstrang before deciding to finish my schooling here." Granger replied smoothly.

There was a general consensus of nodding as most seemed to accept this answer. Many students had a strong respect for the school as it had a reputation of accepting Dark magic, unlike Hogwarts which only taught Light and a few Grey spells. Many of the Slytherins had even befriended some of last year's sixth and seventh years of Durmstrang when they visited for the Triwizard Tournament.

"Now may someone show me to my room?" Granger questioned.


	24. Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war against Lord Voldemort has been continuous since before Ronald Weasley was born.

The Gryffindors climbed the stairs up to the tower and paused outside of the fat lady.

"Coming through, coming through!" Percy called out. "The new password's 'Fortuna Major'!"

“Oh no." Ron heard Neville mourn.

Ron sighed and made a mental note to help Neville find a way to remember these passwords better.

000

The next morning they eagerly accepted their time tables.

"Hermione, they've messed up your schedule. Look - they've got you down for ten subjects a day. There isn't enough _time_." Ron told her.

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"But look, see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle studies. And, _look_ \- underneath that, Arithmancy, _nine o'clock_. I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's _that_ good. How are you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly, of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Well then - "

"Pass the marmalade."

Ron felt like Hermione wasn't telling him something.

"Hey, Neville?" Ron asked.

"Yeah?" Neville asked.

"Have you ever tried writing down the common room password so that you can remember it better?" Ron asked him.

"Yeah but it doesn't do me much good for when the password has changed and I forgot to write the new one down."

Ron pondered that for a moment.

"Maybe the Fat Lady could give you a few of the upcoming passwords all at once." Ron suggested.

Neville smiled brightly. "That's a good idea. I'll have to give it a try."

000

Odin was pushed and landed roughly on top of Lord Imagine.

Owen and Sagely were snickering heavily making it no surprise of who it was that did the pushing.

"Get off!" Imagine shouted as he tried to work his way out from under Odin.

The door opened and Morton came in, pausing at the sight in front of him.

Odin regained his balance and climbed off of Imagine.

"Boys!" Rhea was grumbling loudly while Romeo stood off to the side and was failing to contain his laughter.

Vanda and Louis sat apart from the others at the circular table in the center of the room that the Room of Requirement had provided for them, while Louis helped Vanda out with what appeared to be her Charms homework. The table had twelve chairs around it, a clear reference to the Knights of the Round Table. They didn’t even currently have twelve members so there were always a few extra seats.

"Morton! You made it!" Sagely called out.

"Finally!" Imagine grumbled climbing to his feet.

"How did it go with Dumbledore?" Rhea asked. "What's he having you do?"

"He's coming from an 'understand they enemy to know his weakness' point." Morton told them. "So he's having me see a bunch of Pensieve memories of and about the Dark Lord. I guess we are starting from the beginning because I saw one about the Gaunts, just now. Marvolo, Morfin, and Merope."

"You did?" Imagine questioned. "What were they like?"

"They were horrible." Morton answered truthfully. "Especially towards Merope Gaunt."

"Anything else we should know?" Romeo asked.

"Anything about the New Knights?" Owen questioned.

Morton grinned. "Dumbledore said he didn't know anything about the New Knights. He had the Peverel ring in his office though. Looks like he used Fiendfyre to destroy the Horcrux."

"We're there any Horcruxes in the memory he showed you?" Vanda asked slowly.

"Marvolo had the ring and Merope has the locket." Morton told them. "But when already knew that Dumbledore knows about them so it doesn't do us any good. Dumbledore will always find them before we do, he visited the shack before we made it there this summer. The best we can do at this point is damage control."

"The best way to keep this from getting worse is for you to keep Dumbledore's trust." Imagine told Morton.

Morton sighed and nodded.

Rhea clapped her hands together. "Okay, now it's time for bed, shoo! Off you go!"

The group obeyed the bookworm and filed into the hall. Romeo and Imagine left the main group to go to their own house common rooms while everyone else headed up to Gryffindor tower.

000

"Why did Divination have to be set in tower?" Neville panted as he held the stitch in his side. He had just made it up what he hoped was the last flight of stairs before they were to reach their classroom.

"Dunno." Ron breathed out beside him.

Lavender Brown and her best friend Parvati Patil laughed at them from where they stood underneath a trap door.

"Noooo." Ron complained.

Just then the trap door opened and a ladder unraveled for the students to climb.

The room was heavily perfumed and made Neville feel dizzy. Neville and Ron made their way to armchairs around a small table together where Hermione quickly joined them.

Overall Neville was proud to say that he only managed to break three teacups and was only going to die two different ways over the course of the year, so far at least.

"Animagi," Professor McGonagall was lecturing. "Are wizards who can transform at will into an animal. The animal that one may turn into is a reflection of a collaboration of all of your attributes, including personality, feelings, and quirks. Who can tell me how this can differ from a patronus animal."

Hermione dutifully rose her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"While your animagus is a reflection of your personality, traits, and feelings your patronus is based solely on your feelings. Animagi and patroni often take the same animal as a form for a wizard, but patroni can change forms when the wizard's feelings strongly change while animagi aren't known to change."

"Correct, Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor.

"It is extremely difficult to achieve a animagus transformation, which is why very few attempt such feat. I, myself am a cat animagus, as I will now demonstrate to you."

McGonagall then took the opportunity to transform into a tabby cat, whose fur had spectacle markings around the eye.

There was some polite applause as McGonagall changed back.

"Usually I get a more energetic applause." McGonagall noted. "Is something the matter?"

A few students turned in their seats to stare at Neville.

"Please, Professor." Hermione said. "We just came from our first Divination class, and we were reading tea leaves, and-"

"Ah, of course. There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Neville raided his hand slowly.

"I see. Then you should know, Longbottom, that Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet.

“Seeing death omens is her way if greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues-" McGonagall paused in her rant before continuing. "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience for it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney-

“You look in excellent health to me, Longbottom, so if you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Neville smiled and Hermione laughed. Draco refused to make eye contact with anybody in the room.

Ron was still worried.

_ What if Trelawney's predictions had some truth to them?_

"Ron, cheer up. You heard what McGonagall said." Hermione admonished while at lunch.

"Professor Trelawney has had years of experience in reading tea cups!" Ron argued back. "Maybe something bad really is going to happen to Neville."

Hermione scoffed and pulled out her Arithmancy book. "I'm not sure I'm willing to give so much credit to Divination as a subject. It seems very wooly, a lot of guesswork if you ask me. That lesson was absolute rubbish compared to my Arithmancy class!"

Hermione grabbed her stuff and stormed off in a huff.

"What's she talking about?" Ron asked Neville. "She hasn't been to Arithmancy class yet."

Fortunately all of their other classes went smoothly. Even Snape wasn't as mean as he usually was. Ron supposed that he was actually pretty happy to get his dream job, although the happiness didn't show on his face.

It was a rainy day when Neville and Hermione joined Ron in walking down to the Quidditch court. Hermione was attempting to soothe Ron in an attempt to calm him down before her tried out for the team. It wasn’t working.

Neville and Hermione climbed to the stands to watch as Angelina Johnson tried to organize the small cluster of people who came to try out. Fred and George easily won over all competition for the positions for beaters and Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell also returned to the team to play as chasers alongside Angelina.

The biggest issue would be finding a keeper to replace Oliver Wood and finding a seeker to replace Harry Potter who had both died at the end of last year.

Ron was trying out for keeper.

Hermione and Neville cheered Ron on as he tried out for the a position. He was pretty good and they both knew it bit it seemed that his nerves were getting to him.

Angelina had Ron go first and he caught four of the five shots fired at him. Ron almost blocked the last one but if flew just barely an centimeter away from his fingertips.

The other person trying out was Cormac McLadden who has caught three out of the five shots fired at him, one a close miss and the other with McLadden shooting off completely in the wrong direction. Despite McLadden's angry protest Angelina remained firm on her decision to choose Ron.

Ron was absolutely delighted and relieved.

"Did you see McLadden lumbering off in the wrong direction on his fifth? Looked like he'd been Confounded. . . "

Neville chuckled in Hermione’s direction for an unknown reason.

"Neville, Neville, just the man I was hoping to see" came the booming voice of Professor Slughorn. "I was hoping to catch you before dinner! What do you say to a spot of supper tonight in my rooms instead? We're having a little party, just a few rising Stars, I've got McLadden coming and Zabini, the charming Melinda Bobbin - I don't know whether you know her? Her family own a large chain of apothecaries - and of course, I hope that Miss Granger will favor me by coming too."

"Uh, sure, I guess." Hermione began uncomfortably looking towards.

Ron didn’t miss how Slughorn blatantly ignored him.

"Brilliant!" Slughorn said as he began to turn away to leave once again for. "Yes, I'll see you both later!"

It really wasn't much of a surprise to see that Riddle had been invited as well. Riddle was seen by the teachers as being brilliant and at the top of his class (not very surprising as Riddle had memories of up to his sixth year yet was stuck in his fifth year. He inherited too much of Ginny's youth to pass as his actual age, not to mention that forging a record of his O.WL.'s would be far too difficult, according to Fred and George).

Riddle was getting bored though, and with Slughorn's gracious permission he borrowed an old copy of Advanced Potions to work ahead in.

Dealing with the High Inquisitor was growing increasingly more annoying. Umbridge was sitting in during various classes making notes and making high pitched giggles and coughs every once and awhile, which distracted everyone.

She had made another Educational Decree (number twenty-four) that disbanded all student organizations. Angelina Johnson was attempting to appeal to Umbridge the best she could so that she would allow the Gryffindor Quidditch team to be reinstated.

Ron was tempted to give the woman a real reason to be such a distraction to the students. Maybe a punch to the face would to the trick for her.

Fortunately other than Trelawney and Binns there wasn't much for Umbridge to remark negatively on. All the other teachers were proficient enough.

Even Ron was forced to admit that although he severely disliked Snape, the professor sure knew his D.A.D.A.

Professor Grubbly-planks gave a wonderful lesson on Unicorns that won over everyone, including Umbridge. But Ron knew that there'd be trouble once Hagrid came back, since Dumbledore had told them that Grubbly-planks was only a temporary stand-in while Hagrid was away.

Draco stopped hanging out with them as often, in fact he actively avoided all his friends from Gryffindor in any public setting, and they him. It was too hard to remain friends while technically being aligned on opposing sides of the war so they only time they could hang out was when they stepped outside of their Light and Dark masks and became the Knights.

The first Hogsmeade trip came and Ron joined the line of students waiting to be scanned by Filch so that they could head down to the village.

"What does it matter if we're smuggling Dark stuff OUT?" Ron questioned loudly to Neville beside him. "Surely you ought to be checking what we bring back IN?"

Filch jabbed him with the sensor in response.

The fact that Zonko's was closed until further notice took all remaining joy out of the Hogsmeade trip that hadn't been sapped away by the bitter, stormy weather.

Ron and Neville headed into Honeydukes to stock up on sweets and Ron sighed loudly as the shop's warmth enveloped him.

"Thank God, let's stay here all afternoon."

Neville laughed at Ron's antics.

"Neville, m'boy!" Came Slughorn's booming voice.

Ron groaned softly.

"Oh, hello, sir." Neville greeted.

"I was just wondering if you could make it to the next Slug club meeting, Monday night." Slughorn told Neville joyfully as he shifted his bag of crystalized pineapple to his other hand.

"Oh, no, sorry but I have a meeting with Dumbledore that evening." Neville apologized.

"Ah, well I'll have to catch you for the next one then."

Neville bought Ron a few candies and ignored all Ron’s complaints against such action before dragging Ron back into the snow.

"Neville!" A young voice called out.

Neville and Ron turned to face a young Slytherin boy running up to them.

Isaac Potter's cheeks were flushed from the cold but he looked happy to see them.

"Hullo, Isaac." Neville greeted. "How's Slytherin been treating ya?"

The boys face fell a bit. "S'all right, I guess. They don't really like me since my parents are in the Order but Granger's nice to me."

It took Ron a moment to figure out that Isaac had been referring to Riddle.

"Is he?" Ron asked shocked. "I didn't know he was capable of being nice."

Isaac nodded. "I s'pose it's because they aren't exactly nice to him either." Isaac leaned in to whisper to them. "They keep calling his sister the M word."

Ron clenched his fists and Neville put a hand on his arm to calm him down. How dare they insult Hermione that way.

Isaac's teeth chattered loudly and Ron sighed before turning away.

"Come on, let's go someplace warm." He said over his shoulder. Neville and Isaac followed. They waved at Tonks as they passed her while she was on patrol. Her hair was mousy and brown instead of her usual bright colors and her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Poor Tonks." Ron muttered. "The war must be getting to her."

They entered the Three Broomsticks and we're waved over to a table by Hermione who sat in between Riddle and Cedric in a corner booth. Isaac sat on the edge next to Riddle while Ron and Neville took seats on the other side.

Riddle fiddled with his wand, Holly and Phoenix feathered as he and Cedric discussed their shared classes. Ron could remember Ollivander’s surprise at that pairing.

“Curious.” Ollivander had said.

But it had made sense to everyone else, after all who else but Voldemort’s horcrux would get the brother wand to Voldemort?

Ron glanced around the pub and briefly met eyes with Draco who was standing by a pillar before Draco broke eye contact and returned to talking with Zabini.

When they all finished their drinks Hermione stood up. "Shall we call it a day and go back to school, then?"

Ron, Neville, Cedric and Isaac nodded and stood up as well. They all pished their finished drinks together in the center of table.

Isaac dragged his sleeve across his face to wipe away at the foam that had gathered on his upper lip.

"You go ahead." Riddle told them and Hermione nodded.


	25. Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you had told her 10 year old self that Hermione Granger was a witch she might have believed you, had you continued on about how her chance for a bright and happy future depended on her ability to keep a secret, Hermione would have cried herself to sleep.

They all bundled up tightly and followed Katie Bell and a friend out the pub and up the street towards Hogwarts.

"It's got nothing to do with you, Leanne!" Hermione overheard Katie yelling.

Leanne attempted to take the package Katie was holding and the package fumbled to the ground.

At once Katie gracefully rose into the air, her arms outstretched as if waiting for a hug. Her face remained blank even as the storm whipped her clothes and hair around her.

Then she started screaming.

Hermione flinched back and Leanne began crying and pulling on Katie's legs in an attempt to pull her friend down.

"I'm going to get help." Cedric told them before running ahead.

Neville and Ron joined Leanne at pulling Katie back down as Hermione went to comfort Isaac who had begun crying.

Cedric returned with Professor Flitwick who stared at Katie for a moment before waving his wand and levitating Katie before running to the castle as fast as his short stature would allow.

Hermione transferred the sobbing first year over to Neville before going to comfort Leanne.

"It's Leanne, isn't it? Did it just happen all of a sudden, or - ?" Hermione left the question open ended.

"It was when the package tore." Leanne sobbed.

Ron bent down to the now soaked package that had been split open. Ron reached out to it as Isaac screamed loudly:

"_Don't touch it!_"

Ron wisely pulled his arm back.

"That girl," Isaac began trembling in Neville’s arms. "She touched it, didn't she. It might be cursed."

"Where did Katie find this?" Neville asked Leanne.

"It's why we were arguing. She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, she said it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it. . . . Oh no, oh no, I bet she had been Imperiused and I didn't realize!"

Hermione, Ron, and Neville exchanged meaningful glances as Leanne broke down into renewed sobs.

"We'd better get up to school. We'll be able to find out how she is. Come on. . . . "

"What about that?" Isaac asked pointing to the necklace still partially wrapped.

Cedric pulled off his scarf and carefully picked it up without directly touching it.

They headed up the road and we met by McGonagall.

"Flitwick says you six saw what happened to Katie Bell - upstairs to my office at once, please! What's that your holding Diggory?"

"It's the thing that cursed her." Neville spoke up.

"Good lord." McGonagall took the necklace from Cedric and turning to Filch as he came to scan the group. "No, no, Filch, they're with me! Take this necklace to Professor Snape at once, but be sure not to touch it, keep it wrapped in the scarf!"

They all followed McGonagall to her office and Neville and Isaac took the seats that stood in front of her desk.

"Well? What happened?" McGonagall demanded.

Leanne told her while taking many pauses to control her sobs.

"All right." McGonagall said when she finished. "Go up to the hospital wing, please, Leanne, and get Madam Pomfrey to give you something for the shock, bring Mister Potter too."

Leanne nodded and took the shaking Isaac with her.

"What happened when Katie touched the necklace?" McGonagall asked when they had left.

"She flew up until the air for a moment," Hermione stated as she faced McGonagall. "Then began to scream. We pulled her down and then she passed out."

McGonagall sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Thank you for telling me. I need to go up to the hospital now to check on Katie Bell. Good day to you all."

The group nodded and silently shuffled past the professor before heading directly to the Room of Requirement where the twins, Percy, and Luna were already.

Luna must have caught on to something from their expressions. "What happened?"

"Katie Bell got cursed." Neville told them.

"Nobody was supposed to get hurt." Percy said angrily.

"The package wasn't supposed to rip open." Cedric defended. "It was an accident."

"Still, we should have installed extra precautions." Hermione argued frustrated at herself. "Perhaps wrapped it inside thicker material."

"We're in way over our heads." Neville grumbled. "This wasn't supposed to go like this."

"How else were we going to do it all?" Fred asked.

"We can't have You-Know-Who thinking that Draco isn't going to kill Dumbledore," George added. "But we can't have Dumbledore dying either."

"We're balancing on a tightrope." Hermione observed.

"A what now?" Ron asked.

"Just a muggle expression." Hermione replied.

At that moment the door opened and Riddle and Draco came in.

"How did it go?" Draco asked.

Ron shook his head. "Not good. Katie ended up getting cursed. It never made it to Dumbledore."

Draco's shoulders sank.

"Our plan hasn't gone completely to waste, though." Riddle said. "Dumbledore will without doubt receive news of what happened and be on guard that someone is trying to kill him, just like we had always intended. In fact, it almost works out better now."

"Except that we don't know if Katie will be alright." Neville retorted in anger.

The next day the news that Katie was transferred to St. Mungo's reached their ears and Hermione felt his worry for the unintended casualty grow.

000

"So that's how Dumbledore knew about the cave." Imagine mused when Morton returned with the new information. "Mrs. Cole really wasn't very tight-lipped at all."

"Doesn't it frustrate you, Lord Imagine?" Rhea questioned him. "That Dumbledore knew about how you came to end up at that orphanage, and even had suspicions about your mother's family being magical, yet he never told you what he knew or even offered to help you learn about your heritage?"

"Perhaps it would frustrate me more if it wasn't exactly the kind of thing that Dumbledore always does." Imagine said." He was determined to distrust me, and I definitely deserved it, too."

"Not much has changed." Owen noted.

"You are still the same old git, Imagine." Sagely added.

"Yet somehow we are still all here, allied with him." Romeo pointed out. "What did I do to get myself roped into this mess?"

Owen snorted. "You strode up to us one day and said 'I know you guys are up to something that can completely change the world, and I want in.'"

"I was so naive back then." Romeo mourned.

"Well, you just wanted to make the world a better place." Lance defended. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I can't believe that I was smart enough to figure out that there was something else going on, and that you guys weren't mourning Marvel's death like what everyone else assumed." Romeo continued.

"Speaking of which." Rhea butted in. "I know that we are better at hiding our extra-curricular activities now then when we started, but what will we do if someone still manages to figure us out?"

"If they want to join us like Romeo did, then we will invite them." Odin stated. "If they don't . . ."

"Then we will eliminate them." Imagine stated.

"We will not be killing anyone." Romeo countered.

"There are other ways to eliminate someone." Imagine defended. "It doesn't have to be by death."

"Then by Obliviating them then?" Lance suggested.

"Obliviation sounds good to me." Louis supported.

"So is that how we will go about recruiting people?" Lance asked. "Just wait until people come to us?"

Imagine shrugged. "Pretty much."

"It makes the most sense doing it that way too." Rhea said. "After all, we all came to the conclusion that what is going on in the world, with the battle between light and dark, wasn't the answer to finding peace. So unless they figure it out and come to the same conclusion themselves there isn't really any point to recruiting any other way."

"Especially since people are so dead set in believing that there is no middle-ground between light and dark." Odin noted. "We can't force them to change how they think. So unless they come to the conclusion themselves there's nothing we can do."

"We will still encourage that there are other options, of course." Lady Marvel said, forcing Imagine's naturally deeper voice into a higher pitch as she took temporary control over the body once more.

"Like with the letter we sent to the public." Vanda added dreamily. "But what more are we going to do?"

"Maybe during the summer we can host a more formal recruitment.” Morton said.

“The letter announced that the grey area had people who were going to support it." Louis observed. "But, there are many people who don't believe it. We used code names to protect our identities but now large portions of the public think it's just some sort of prank."

"So we need to prove that we are real people. But how?" Romeo asked.

"One of us needs to go public." Marvel stated.

The room was silent.

"I'll do it." Lance announced.

The reaction was instant. Sagely and Owen laughed in disbelief and Louis was quick to assure Lance that he didn't have to but Lance held his ground.

"I'm the only one who can." Lance told them. "You guys are all either too young to be believed or too central to our other plans for you to risk going public like this. I'm the best option. I'm graduating this year, and I already have a reputation of secluding myself from my family so I am less likely to reveal your identities when mine goes out."

"But then _you'll_ be a target!" Odin argued.

"And they still might force our identities out of you anyways, using means like Veritaserum or Legilimency!" Romeo continued.

"Actually," Rhea said slowly. "I may have found a solution to those problems."

"You have found a solution to problems like Veritaserum and Legilimency?" Louis repeated dumbfounded.

Rhea nodded. "You guys have heard of the Fidelius Charm, right?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with our-" Odin broke off as the realization came to him. "You want to use it on our secret identities?!"

Rhea nodded again. "I've been researching, and I know it's most commonly used to protect physical things, to keep them a secret, but then I wondered why did the secret have to be physical? Wouldn't it work on all secrets? So say the secret is that I, Hermione Jean Granger, is also New Knight of Walpurgis member, Rhea Omen Jen G. Ghrainer."

"Then that will be the secret that only the secret keeper could reveal." Morton said awed once again at Rhea's brilliance.

"But we would have to do it for each person's identity." Louis noted.

"Yes, which is a bit tedious." Rhea said. "But I think we will find it to be worth it in the end."

"But who will be secret keeper?" Romeo asked. "Should each of us hold a different secret to divide the load?"

"No, that gets to complicated. Also, it will be easier to protect one single person who holds all the secrets then if we all had secrets." Lance said.

"Who then?" Sagely asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vanda questioned.

"Huh?" Odin asked.

"It should be Rhea." Vanda and Marvel said together.

"Me?!" Rhea exclaimed. "But why?"

"Well, it had to be someone who is a central member of this organization, who isn't Lady Marvel and Lord Imagine, since who knows how the charm would react to them sharing a body, it's best not to risk it, and who is intelligent enough not to be stupid with the information." Vanda replied.

"And besides, you came up with the idea, Rhea." Marvel said. "You deserve it, and you have our trust."

"They're right, 'Mione." Odin said.

"You are the best person for the job." Morton told her.

“Hold on, wait.” Rhea bagan. “We still need to plan this out more. We can’t rush into this. I would be honoured to become the secret keeper, but we need to plan out this ‘going public’ thing more. Yes, we need someone to go public, yes, Lance is probably the best option, it would be shocking for an order member to be the spy, and even more so for it to be a Weasley, Lance’s the only one old enough for anyone to believe us, yet young enough for them to be surprised. But what will happen to Lance afterwards?”

“What do you mean?” Morton questioned.

“I mean that should he want to return to his normal life once its public, he wouldn't be able to.” Rhea elaborated. “He will be no better than a wanted criminal in the Ministry’s eyes and if he returned to Hogwarts he would be exactly where they could easily catch him.”

“That would be bad.” Marvel noted.

“I’d rather not go to Azkaban.” Lance stated.

“So we need a plan.” Rhea began again. “Revealing him after he graduated would end up being counter productive itself, as the public will continue to disbelieve us for longer and eventually forget about us. We will lose any believers that we may have. So we need to find out where he will live after we go public. Even considering the allowance some of us get from our parents, that we have used to cover our other expenses-”

“Like our extra wands so that we could use magic without the trace.” Odin supplied.

“Yes, like our wands. As well as our masks, rings, and cloaks. We might have been able to compile our money to afford those, but we _definitely_ don’t have enough to afford any place for Lance to live in.”

“Is there anyone he could potentially stay with?” Romeo asked.

A pause as they all pondered that question over and ran through any option they could think of.

“Mum had a second cousin, a squib, he’s an accountant in the muggle world.” Lance said after a while. “Maybe I could try asking him. Though, I have never actually spoken with him in my life.”

“Okay then, Lance, your homework is to get in contact with him.” Marvel said with a grin. “Win him over.”

The New Knights of Walpurgis had a plan, and they were ready to face the future.


	26. Theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodore Nott grew up hearing the stories of both the old Knights of Walpurgis and of the Death Eater's from his father.

Thomas Granger earned the begrudging respect of a few people in the Slytherin house within those next couple of weeks, Theo was among them.

Maybe it was the fact that he brought a pet snake he balled Melp to school.

“_Melp?_”

“It’s short for Melpomeni.” Granger explained. “I made the mistake of letting a friend name her and now the snake won't respond to anything else.”

Or perhaps his charming nature the easily won all the teachers over.

“You are quite Brilliant, my boy.” Slughorn clappd Granger on the back. “One of the smartest students I have ever had the chance to teach. You even look a bit like- well, nevermind that . . .”

Theo could not deny that Granger was what they all desired to be, a perfect Slytherin. He excelled in every class easily, almost as if he'd taken them all before.

Theo couldn't even find it in them to be mad to him for hanging around with his adopted sister on occasion. Even considering her status as a Mudblood.

Granger made it a habit to help younger years with their homework when they so wished. Theo often went to him for help in arithmancy. The Slytherin who went to Granger for help the most often was Isaac Potter who wasn't able to befriend any of the other Slytherin's his year. Though Theo admits that from what he has spoken with Potter, the kid wasn't that bad.

There was a bustle of rumors about one of the Gryffindor chasers getting cursed, but Theo was never able to find out how this happened.

Umbridge announced yet another Educational Decree. This one allowed her the power to override the teachers.

The first Quidditch match of the season arrived and Theo joined the hoards of students who filled the stands to watch. It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, which was always fun to watch.

But the thunderstorm outside almost made him reconsider.

It was very difficult to see the players or to hear Lee Jordan's announcements. Theo was just about to start making his way down from the bleachers when something musical caught his ear.

"Is that singing?" Blaise asked him trying to be heard over the rain.

The pair leaned in more to listen closer. It was singing Theo could barely make out the lyrics.

_Weasley can save anything,_

_He never leaves a single ring,_

_That's why we can now all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

"Are they singing about Weasley?" Blaise questioned.

_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He didn't let the Quaffle in_

_Weasley is our King._

"Yeah, that's what it sounds like." Theo confirmed.

_Weasley is king and wherein _

_He doesn't let the Quaffle in_

_Weasley will make sure we win_

_Weasley is our King._

"Look." Blaise pointed towards a crowd of Hufflepuff's. "It's not just Gryffindor's singing. Diggory's conducting the Hufflepuff's." 

_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He didn't let the Quaffle in_

_Weasley is our King._

"Loony Lovegood's singing it too." Theo added as he spotted the eccentric girl who wore a lion on her head. 

_Weasley can save anything,_

_He never leaves a single ring,_

_That's why we can now all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

The song quickly bolstered Ronald Weasley who had been previously missing some saves because he never missed another one, until the dementors come to check out the excitement.

Theo shyed back from the hooded creatures and the teachers were quick to action, with some shooting a silvery mist at the dementors. McGonagall's managed to solidify into the form of a cat as it pounced the nearest dementor. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and called a break for the players until the dementors could be shooed away.

Eventually the game restarted and Gryffindor claimed a narrow victory.

"Man, I thought we actually had a chance against them with Potter gone. I guess the new seeker they found is alright, he managed to outrace our seeker. Bell's replacement chaser did alright too, that Robbins girl." Blaise was saying as Theo continued to search the crowd for the song composer.

"Who are you looking for?" Blaise asked.

"No one." Theo conceded.

The slytherin quidditch players did not take their loss happily.

They taunted the Gryffindors and at one point the Weasley’s snapped and went for the attack.

Blaise and Theo made their way down from the quidditch stands and neared the quarrel in time to catch the end of it.

“Well? I have never seen such a disgraceful exhibition. Two on one! Explain yourselves!” McGonagall demanded.

“He insulted my parents,” snarled one of the twins.

“But instead of leaving it to Madam Hooch to sort out, you two decided to give an exhibition of Muggle duelling, did you? Have you any idea what you’ve –?”

“_Hem, hem_.”

McGonagall slowly turned her attention over to Umbridge.

“May I help, Professor McGonagall?” asked Professor Umbridge.

“Help?” McGonagall repeated. “What do you mean, help?”

“Why, I thought you might be grateful for a little extra authority.”

“You thought wrong,” McGonagall responded, turning her back on Umbridge. “Now, you two had better listen closely. I do not care what provocation Crabbe offered you, I do not care if he insulted every family member you possess, your behaviour was disgusting and I am giving each of you a week’s worth of detentions! And if either of you ever –”

“_Hem, hem_.”

“Yes?” McGonagall asked as she acknowledged Umbridge once more.

“I think they deserve rather more than detentions.”

“But unfortunately, it is what I think that counts, as they are in my House, Dolores.” McGonagall responded.

“Well, actually, Minerva, I think you’ll find that what I think does count . . . _Hem, hem_ . . . Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five.”

“Not another one!”

“And you see now, don't you, Minerva, how right I was in attempting to stop the Gryffindor team re-forming? Dreadful tempers ... So I really think I will have to ban these two from playing Quidditch ever again." Umbridge continued. "This young man's twin ought to be stopped, too – if his teammates had not restrained him, I feel sure he would have attacked young Mr. Crabbe as well."

000

The next day Theo was tromping towards the Forbidden forest for his first lesson with the Half-giant who finally returned from his mysterious journey.

Hagrid was covered in bruises and scrapes. He had a black eye and walked with a limp, but he was grinning like a giant fool. The Slytherins had class with the Gryffindors and Theo could see Longbottom standing in the shade of Granger and Weasley who were bickering with each other. Draco was standing apart of them and came over to Theo when they caught gazes.

"I see you weren't kidding about keeping your distance from them." Theo noted. "It's not going to keep them safe in the long run, you know."

"Just watch." Draco challenged with his signature sneer.

"The Dark Lord with figure out that your loyalties lie with them eventually." Theo responded as her brought his voice down to avoid being heard.

"There's no way for him to find out." Draco glared, silently challenging Theo to be the one to tell the Dark Lord.

Theo knew that there was no way he would ever willingly face the Dark Lord, even to report a spy.

A spy that he had once been close friends to.

"Your Occlumency barriers aren't that strong." Theo warned. "The Dark lord could easily break through if he knew you were hiding anything."

"But he doesn't know." The smirk was back.

"Did you write the song that was being sung at the Quidditch match?" Theo questioned in an attempt to change the topic.

"Catchy, isn't it?"

Theo shrugged, "I suppose. It would have been better if it helped Slytherin win."

Draco gestured at his own red tie. "I have to have _some_ house pride."

Theo bundled up before heading into the snow for the next Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

The class was already mostly gathered and the class huddled together in an attempt to conserve heat.

Hagrid was heavily injured and carried what looked like half of a dead cow over his shoulder.

"We're workin' in here today!" Hagrid said gesturing towards a dark section in the forest. "Bit more sheltered. Anyway, they prefer the dark. . ."

"What prefers the dark?" Draco asked panicked.

Knowing Hagrid's preference towards dangerous creatures Theo didn't blame him.

"Ready?" Hagrid asked happily. "Right, well, usually this lesson is saved 'till your fifth year, but I think yeh can handle it. . . Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studyin' today is pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the only person in Britain who's managed ter train 'em."

This didn't make the class feel any more safe but Hagrid store straight into the forest anyways giving the class no option but to follow.

"Gather 'round, gather 'round." Hagrid said once they arrived. "Now, they'll be attracted to the smell o' the meat but I'm going to give 'em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like to know it's me. . ."

Hagrid let out a horrible screeching noise.

Theo was uncomfortable during the wait, but once he spotted the creatures it only got worse.

It was those horrible creatures that pulled the carriages.

And unfortunately for Theo, the only other people who seemed to be able to see them were the Granger girl and Longbottom.

"A thestral." Granger spoke as she eyed it.

"Oh, an' here comes another one!" Hagrid announced. "Now. . . Put her hands up, who can see 'em?"

Theo reluctantly raised his hand.

"Excuse me, but what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?" Draco questioned.

Instead of answer verbally Hagrid just pointed to where a Thestral was munching on the carcass of the cow.

"What's doing it?" The Gryffindor Patil asked sounding terrified. "What's eating it?"

"Thestrals. Hogwarts has a whole herd of 'em in here. Now, who knows-?"

"But they're really, really unlucky! They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune on people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me-"

"No, no, no, tha's just superstition, that is, they aren' unlucky, they're dead clever and useful! 'Course, this lot don' get a lot o' work, it's mainly jus' pullin' the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey an' don' want ter apparate - an here's another couple, look-"

"I think I felt something," Patil cried out as one passed near her. "I think it's near me!"

"Don' worry, it won' hurt yeh. Right, now, Who can tell me why some o' you can see them an' some can't?

Granger raised her hand.

"Go on then." Hagrid instructed.

"The only people who can see thestrals are people who have seen death." Granger announced.

"Tha's exactly right. Ten points ter Gryffindor. Now, thestrals-"

"_Hem, hem._"

Theo jerked his head in the direction of the sound and spotted the High Inquisitor who had finally joined up with the class.

"_Hem, hem._"

Hagrid paled as he spotted the woman.

"You received the note that I sent to your cabin this morning?" She inquired. "Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?"

“Oh, yeah, glad yeh found the place all righ’? Well as you can see - or, I dunno - can you? Were doin’ thestrals today.”

“I’m sorry? What did you say?” Umbridge asked loudly.

“Er - thestrals! Big - er - winged horses, yeh know!” Hagrid said loudly flapping his arms like wings to empathize his point.

“_Has. . . to . . . resort . . . to . . . crude . . . sign . . . language . . ._” Umbridge muttered as she took notes on her clipboard.

“Well . . . anyway . . .” Hagrid said flustered. “Erm . . . what was I saying?”

“_Appears . . . to . . . have . . . poor . . . short . . . term . . . memory . . ._”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, I was gonna tell yeh how come we got a herd. Yeah, so, we started off with a male an’ five females. This one,” He patted the first thestral to enter the clearing. “Name o’ Tenebrus, he’s my special favorite, firs’ one born in the forest-”

“Are you aware, that the Ministry of Magic has classified thestrals as ‘dangerous’?” Umbridge asked loudly interrupting Hagrid.

Hagrid chuckled. “Thestrals aren’ dangerous! Al righ’, they may take a bite out of you if yeh really annoy them-”

“_Shows . . . signs . . . of . . . pleasure . . . at . . . idea . . . of . . . violence . . ._”

“No - come on! I mean, a dog’ll bite if yeh bait it, won’ it - but, thestrals have jus’ got a bad reputation because o’ the death thing - people used ter think they were bad omens, didn’t they? Jus’ didn’ understand, did they?”

Umbridge finished her notes before speaking. “Please continue talking as usual. I am going to walk” she began to mime walking “among the students” she pointed towards a few students “and ask them questions” she pointed to her mouth.

Hagrid seemed really confused now. “Erm . . . anyway, so - thestrals. Yeah. Well, there's loads o’ good stuff abou’ them . . .’

“Do you find, that you are unable to understand Professor Hagrid when he talks?” Umbridge asked Pansy.

Pansy was struggling to hold in her giggles over the hilarity of this situation. Theo didn’t blame her, Hagrid should have known better then to walk into his situation.

“No . . . because . . . well . . . it sounds . . . like grunting most of the time . . .” Pansy admitted.

Umbridge took note of her response.

Hagrid continued on, pretending he hadn’t heard Pansy’s answer. “Er . . . yeah . . . good stuff abou’ thestrals. Well, once they’re tamed, like this lot, yeh’ll never be lost again. ‘Mazin’ senses o’ direction. Jus’ tell ‘em where yeh wan’ ter go-”

“They understand English?” Draco questioned.

“You can see the thestrals, Longbottom, can you?” Umbridge questioned.

Longbottom nodded timidly.

“Who did you see die?”

“My . . . my grandad.” Neville responded.

“Anyone else?” Umbridge questioned further.

Longbottom paled. “Agreste, the triwizard champion.”

“And what do you think about them?” she asked gesturing vaguely to the thestrals.

“Erm,” Neville glanced quickly at Hagrid. “Well . . . they’re . . . er . . . okay . . .”

“_Students . . . are . . . too . . . intimidated . . . to . . . admit . . . they . . . are . . . frightened . . ._”

“No! No, I’m not scared of them-!” Neville tried to correct.

“It’s quite alright.” She pat Neville on the shoulder. “Well, Hagrid, I think I’ve got enough to be getting along with.” Her speech was slowed again. “You will receive” the miming started up again “the results of your inspection” she pointed at her clipboard “in ten day’s time” she held up ten stubby fingers and disappeared back up to the castle.

Well that class was interesting.


	27. Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you had told her 10 year old self that Hermione Granger was a witch she might have believed you, had you continued on about how her chance for a bright and happy future depended on her ability to keep a secret, Hermione would have cried herself to sleep.

"Fa la lala la La La LA LA!" The suits of armour sang as Hermione made her way down the hall.

Hermione always loved Christmas time at Hogwarts. Not only were things decorated festively but even people tended to be nicer than usual. A side effect of Christmas cheer she supposed. Hagrid had wasted no time at his arrival to the school at getting back to his duties and the Great Hall was once again filled with the usual 12 Christmas trees.

Hermione his herself in a shadowy alcove before grabbing at a golden chain around her neck and twisted the time-turner back. With a smile Hermione made the rest of her way to class.

"Today we shall discuss werewolves." Snape began his voice eerily calm. "Turn to page 394."

The class quickly obeyed in an attempt not to press on their professor's temper.

"Which of you can distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?"

Hermione raised her hand in a instinctive motion as her mind raced to find the best way to phrase her answer.

"Anyone?" Snape asked, ignoring Hermione completely. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. Let me take the opportunity to enlighten what minuscule brains you must possibly have in those heads. . ."

"Please, sir, the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways." Hermione interrupted. "The snout of a werewolf-"

"Five points for speaking out of turn, Miss Granger. Five more points for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione put her hand down as she felt tears sting her eyes.

"You asked us a question and she knows the answer!" Ron snapped back. "Why ask if you don't want to be told?"

"Detention, Weasley." Snape said as her stepped closer to Ron. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

The rest of the class was spent taking notes out of the textbook while Snape roamed the isles then, when the bell rang he held them back.

"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."

Hermione and Neville cast Ron a pitying glance as she made her escape from the class. Ron caught up with them five minutes later in a towering rage.

"D'you know what that a***hole-"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded him.

"-is making me do? I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. _Without magic!_"

Neville wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Gross."

"I'm sorry Ron." Hermione began. "But thanks for defending me. It was very nice of you. You really didn't have to-"

"Of 'course I did, 'Mione." Ron told her. "I couldn't let him belittle you like that."

The three of them made their way to the Room of Requirement and slipped inside.

Tom was so invested in reading his book that he barely noticed them come in. Upon closer inspection Hermione noticed that it was _Advanced Potion-Making_ again.

"That Half-Blood Prince guy could be really dangerous, you know." Hermione scolded him. "You don't I wouldn't trust anything he writes if I were you."

"It is a good thing that you are not me then." Tom replied back coolly.

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't bring herself to be too angry at his reply, it had been the perfect sibling-like response and she had always wanted that kind of relationship with someone.

"Do you have a date for Slughorn's Christmas party?" Hermione asked him. "You can still probably ask Vanda, but she's a bit young to be accompanying you."

"Actually." Neville started. "I already asked her."

"Oh. Okay." Hermione smiled. "I'm sure that she will have a blast."

"Maybe I'll ask that Chang girl." Tom said. "She is pretty enough."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Neville began. "She and Romeo have a thing for each other. He was planning on asking her."

"Then maybe I'll ask that Hufflepuff girl, Patricia Stimpson, as long as she doesn't feint on me when I try to talk to her, that is." Tom continued. "Who are you going with?"

"Oh, um." Hermione hadn't thought that far ahead. "Odin, would you, maybe, like to go with me?"

"To a party with a bunch of stuffed up-?"

"You don't have to!" Hermione rushed to supply. "Only if you want to. . .and as friends."

"Sorry, Rhea, I didn't mean it that way. Of Course I will."

"Of course he will what?" George asked as he, Fred, and Cedric came in.

"It's none of your business." Ron snarled back at his brother.

George put his hands in the air in defense. "Whoa there."

"No need to be so feisty." Fred continued, mimicking George's stance.

Percy entered behind them carrying a paper in his hand and walking with purpose.

"After what happened at the last Quidditch game I decided that there's some stuff we need to work on." Percy announced.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"We won, if you hadn't noticed." George informed Percy.

"You don't even play." Ron added.

“Umbridge’s punishment was completely unfair!” Fred growled.

“We were being insulted!” George continued.

"Guys." Tom silenced them. "I think he's referring to the dementors straying too far from their posts."

"Oh." George said.

"That makes sense." Fred continued.

"I decided that it would be good if we learned the patronus charm to protect us from the dementors." Percy stated, brandishing his paper.

"That's what the professor's casted, isn't it?" Ron questioned.

Percy nodded eagerly.

"McGonagall's even became corporeal." Tom noted. "Quite a feat."

"Let's do it!" Hermione cheered. "Where do we begin?"

"We should probably start up after Christmas. We are kinda busy right now." Cedric noted.

The room's door opened yet again and Draco and Luna came in. Draco made a beeline towards Hermione.

"Ghrainer, you are going to Slughorn's Christmas party?"

"Yeah, and she already has a date." Ron stated.

Draco waved him off. "I'm not planning on attending." He turned back to Hermione. "Do you think that you can be a lookout for me while you are at the party. I need to do some Death Eater stuff."

"Sure." Hermione agreed. "In fact, I think most of us will be there, so we can all take turns throughout the evening."

"You hear that, Freddie." George began. "They are all going to be partying but us."

The ceiling and walls of Slughorn's office were draped with green, red, and gold hangings. The party was a crowded affair and Hermione instantly wished to be anywhere else, like in her dormitory reading her Arithmancy textbook.

The two main guests of honor, the short man with glasses, Eldred Worple, and his vampire friend Sanguini, were being introduced by Slughorn. Ron dragged Hermione away from the vampire and over to a few members of Weird Sisters where he promptly froze.

"I, um, er, you're. . ."

One of the band members took pity on Ron and handed him a pre-signed autograph.

"Come on." Hermione muttered quietly to Ron. "It's about our time to stand guard."

They made it into the exit and nodded to Luna and Neville who had seemingly just returned from their shift. Neville was targeted by Isaac and Luna was pulled into a conversation by a drunk Trelawny that Hermione was entirely grateful to not be a part of. Hermione was honestly considering quitting the 'seer's' class, the only thing that professor managed to do was make a fool out of herself. 

They were about to round the corner when Ron abruptly stopped and pulled her away from view.

"Out of bed after curfew, eh" came Filch's voice.

"No, I'm actually, I'm one of Professor Slughorn's Christmas party guests." Draco lied back. "I'm just a little late arriving here. I have permission to be out."

"Are you now?" Filch questioned. "Then I am sure Slughorn won't mind confirming such a fact."

"There's really no need." But Filch payed Draco's further comments no heed as he dragged the boy back towards the party.

Ron pulled Hermione into an alcove to avoid being spotted by the caretaker.

They waited for the coast to clear and were about to return to the party themselves before Snape came of the party bringing Draco with him.

Hermione and Ron darted back into their hiding spot and were trying to mask their breathing and calm their heartbeats as Snape passed by.

The paused for a moment before quietly following the pair. Snape dragged Draco into and empty classroom and Ron and Hermione approached carefully to listen.

". . . cannot afford any mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled-"

"I didn't have anything to do with it, alright?"

"I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it."

"Who suspects me? For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? That Bell girl must've had an enemy no one knows about - don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work - I can stop you!"

A pause. "Ah. . . Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?"

"Who says I'm trying to conceal anything from _him_. He's not the only person who can do legilimency. I just don't want _you_ or Dumbledore butting in!"

"So that is why you have been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference? You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco-"

"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!"

Another pause. "You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things."

"You'd better stop telling me to come to your office then!"

Snape lowered his voice making it hard for Ron and Hermione to hear what he was saying. Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out the twin's test Extendable ears. They put the ear at the door crack and leaned in to hear better.

"-made an Unbreakable Vow, Draco-"

"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection! I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!"

"What is your plan?"

"It's none of your business!"

"If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you-"

"I've got all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone!"

"You were certainly alone tonight, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering around the corridors without lookouts or backup, these are elementary mistakes-"

Draco burst out laughing. "You think I don't have backup? You truly have no idea of the kind of backup I have on my side."

"The Death Eater's may be on your side but they are still dangerous." Snape warned.

"I wasn't talking about any Death Eater's."

There was a pause as Snape absorbed this information. "You mean you aren't aligning yourself with the Dark Lord?"

"And fortunately for me you made an Unbreakable vow to protect me." Draco continued. "And it definitely wouldn't protect me if you were to let this slip to any Death Eater, or Order members for that matter." Draco's footsteps grew louder as he approached the door and Hermione and Ron got out of Draco's way and out of the view that Snape would have of the hall once Draco opened the door.

Draco marched down the hall and Ron and Hermione took their places on either side of him.

"So, an Unbreakable Vow, huh." Ron started. "So that's one player on the chess board we don't have to worry about now. He really had no idea what he was getting into when he agreed to make the vow."

Draco laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We just got lucky that the situation managed to play into our hands." Hermione reminded them. "Imagine how that would've played out had Snape not been under any vow?"

"My Occlumency held up." Draco noted. "So he wouldn't have been able to get anything." Then his smirk grew wider. "Even if he did, I couldn't tell him. I'm not the secret keeper."

Ron smiled. "I'm so glad that I don't have to worry about that."

Hermione sighed loudly. "But I do. I really need to start putting twice as much effort into my Occlumency lessons from now on. I can't afford to be the weak link in our safety."


	28. Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle has always chased after power, he wants to be the best and he refuses to settle for second place against anyone, including himself.

Mrs. Weasley proved herself to be truly a caring woman when she didn't hesitate to not only invite Hermione to visit for Christmas, but Tom as well. Perhaps it was the fact that Tom had 'recently' been orphaned but she didn't let his sorting into Slytherin stop her from inviting him.

This made Ginny very happy.

** _ Yeah! I still get to spend Christmas with my family! It will almost be just like it used to be, back before . . ._ **

The Christmas break thus far had been entertaining. Tom frequently would find quiet spots (a rarity in the Weasley household) and would entertain himself with short and entertaining conversations with his snake Melp. The Weasley's would aslo constantly play Quidditch matches against each other in their makeshift pitch, but Hermione, Tom, and Percy were happy enough to just watch.

Ginny however wanted to play.

** _ Just let me have control of the body for a while. Trust me, It will be fun._ **

_ Fine._

Tom smirked internally when he saw the Weasley’s shocked expressions at his newfound skills on a broom.

“You are a genius and you have mad skills on a broom? Is there anything you can’t do?” George questioned him.

“I’m full of secrets.” Ginny told them without bothering to change the pitch of their voice.

** _ I’ve told you before, Tom, my brother's wouldn't let me fly with them, so when I was six I started breaking into the broom shed and teaching myself._ **

_ Well it seemed to have payed off._

Luna and Cedric both managed to visit a few times, since they did live in the same town after all.

Then it was Christmas Eve and the Granger siblings, Luna and her father, and the Weasleys were eating together.

This was the last evening of Christmas break that was going to be spent at the burrow. The next morning after presents were opened they were going to head to the Order HQ for the rest of Christmas break.

Luna stood at the table rather than sitting.

“Luna, dear, won’t you take a seat?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

Luna shook her head ferociously.

“Why not, dear?” Xenophilius asked.

“When thirteen dine together the first to rise will be the first to die.” Luna responded.

Xenophilius seemed confused. “Yes, Luna, but there is only twelve of us, isn’t there?”

Luna just smiled back at her father.

** _ I think she’s counting me as the thirteenth._ **

_ I’m not sure I believe in those kind of superstitions._

** _ And yet, Lord Voldemort is specifically targeting children because of a prophecy._ **

_ I think we can all see that Lord Voldemort is pathetic in more ways than one. Let’s not compare me to him. I am going to be so much greater._

“That’s just silly nonsense dear.” Mrs. Weasley said.

Luna shot Mrs. Weasley a glare that Tom had not realized the girl could even be capable of that effectively shushed the Weasley matron.

The dinner was thrown into a heavily silence only interrupted by the soft thuds of peas loading as the Weasley twins launched them off their spoons.

After a nod from Tom to Percy their plan was set into motion. 

"I'm a spy for the New Knights of Walpurgis." Percy announced and instantly all conversation around the dinner table at the Burrow ceased. 

"Not our perfect Prefect Percy!" Fred and George exclaimed in mock surprise.

Hermione subtly stomped George's foot from her spot next to him to signal he and Fred to done down the dramatics a bit. "Should I go?" She asked turning to Mrs. Weasley. "This seems like a private family matter."

"No, dear, you and your brother are practically family to us." Molly responded in a wavering voice as she remained in shock at the sudden revelation that had been dropped on them out of the blue. "Percy just has to explain exactly what he meant by him being a spy for the New Knights."

"I meant what I said, mum, I'm a spy for the Knights. I actually only joined the order to spy against them." Percy responded.

Charlie took in a sharp breath as Percy confirmed his traitor status.

"No, it can't be!" Ron added for dramatic affect. "Surely you just mean that you joined the Knights to spy _against_ them _for_ the Order."

Percy shook his head. "No, I meant what I said."

"Percy?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

Mr. Weasley's mouth opened but no sound came out.

"But you're so young!" Bill argued.

Percy shrugged. "Age doesn't matter to the Knights."

"It should!" Mrs. Weasley argued back.

"Why are you telling us this?" Mr. Weasley asked Percy.

Percy smiled. "The New Knights of Walpurgis want to send a message: They are real, and they can be anyone, even a family member."

"Why have you joined them?" Charlie questioned. "You've always wanted to work in the ministry. It was your dream. This won't bring you to that goal."

"I joined to protect those who I love and care about. It was more important to me then any Ministry job could be. It just took Ginny's death to help me realize that."

"Love!?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "You haven't joined because of some girl, have you, Percy?"

Percy laughed lightly. "It's not what you think, mum."

"The New Knights are probably just using you!" Mr. Weasley argued.

"They aren't." Percy replied.

"You don't know that!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

Percy's face darkened a bit as he looked at his father in anger. "Yes I do, actually. It's you who doesn't know anything about the Knights."

"And how would you know about the knights more than us?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I happen to be a founding member of the New Knights of Walpurgis." Percy announced as he stood up.

"Then you know who the others are?" Bill asked quietly.

"I do. But I can't tell you."

"You will! I am your mother!" Mrs. Weasley protested.

"No, I literally can't. The secret is protected by the fidelius charm." Percy clapped his hands together. "And with that, I'll be off. If I stay here you might turn me into the Order as the traitor that I am."

"Where are you going? You don't have anywhere to live!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I have places." Percy responded mysteriously.

"What about school?" Mrs. Weasley questioned loudly. "You won't be able to go back. Dumbledore won't stand for a New Knight to be in the school, just like how Death Eater's aren't allowed."

"Do you even _know_ how many Death Eaters are in the school? No matter, if he opposes me attending then I just won't finish my schooling there. Who needs NEWT's anyways."

Bill and Charlie just stared in shock as Percy left. They hadn’t expected anything remotely like this.

Tom felt a sense of pride at effectively shocking the wizard family.

This meant that their plan would work.

Mrs. Weasley didn't stop sobbing for the rest of the evening.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked as she let them into the Order HQ, clearly taking notice of Mrs. Weasley's red-rimmed eyes and the other's downcast eyes. "Where's Percy?"

Mrs. Weasley burst into another round of tears.

"He-" Mr. Weasley gulped. "He was actually a spy. For the New Knights."

"What?!"

"And we don't know where he's gone or why he would betray the Order like that!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed loudly.

"What's going on?" Remus Lupin as he came to the door alongside Tonks who's hair was back to her usual bubblegum pink. Their hands were intertwined and Remus seemed to have a light blush. Tom filed that information away for future use. To which Ginny silently chuckled at.

"A spy has been revealed in the Order." McGonagall was white faced as she spoke to Remus. "Get Dumbledore. We need to discuss this with him immediately."

The large group shuffled inside and Molly Weasley pushed the underage individuals lightly towards a flight of stairs leading downward. "Stay downstairs. This is Order business."

"But mum-" Fred complained. "He's our brother. I want to know what's going on."

"No!" Mrs. Weasley yelled finally reaching the end of her patience.

The children quickly retreated downstairs and Riddle transferred control over to Ginny.

"Well, 10 points for everyone for such a great performance." Ginny announced.

Hermione smiled grimly. "I know it was necessary, but I don't like seeing Mrs. Weasley in so much pain."

The twins nodded solemnly in agreement.


	29. Theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodore Nott grew up hearing the stories of both the old Knights of Walpurgis and of the Death Eater's from his father.

Theo spent his Christmas break at home. Not that he should have bothered. His father was too busy with Death Eater meetings to spend much time with him anyways.

Theo's father came back from the Death Eater meeting with a smile on his face, a strange thing considering how Theo knew that there had been no raids scheduled for the Death eater's that day.

"Father?" Theo questioned.

"Severus came back with news of a New Knight spy revealing himself to Order members."

Theo felt his eyes widen. "For real? Did they capture him?"

"No, he apparently revealed himself by stating that he was a spy very bluntly, then escaping before the surprise wore off."

"Wow." Theo breathed. "Who was it?"

"That's the most surprising part. He was a Weasley from what I heard."

"No way." Theo couldn't believe it. All the Weasley's were hardcore Gryffindors and the poster-boys for the Order." Which one?"

Theo's father shrugged. "I can't remember, Peter. . . Parsley-"

"Percy?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"No way." was the only thing Theo could say. Percy couldn't be a Knight. He wasn't even a major rule breaker, Percy Weasley had always been a stuffed up prefect who wouldn't tolerate anything dangerous. If anything it was those rambunctious twins he would have expected this from. So what changed to make Percy Weasley a Knight?

Well, his sister did die last school year. Perhaps the grief drove him mad.

Or maybe it just helped him see things more clearly.

Theo couldn't be sure. But, that just meant that he had a mystery to solve.

There was perhaps more to the previously overlooked Weasley family then he had thought.

Getting back to Hogwarts was strange to Theo. He kept feeling like things were about to change for him. But no one else seemed to feel the same way as he did.

Umbridge was letting her paranoia get to her. She had it in her mind that it was a teacher that had persuaded that Weasley boy to join the Knights. The next Educational Decree banned all professor’s from talking with their students outside of school related topics.

They all were too focused on their classes starting back up again.

"I just want to die!" Pansy Parkinson exclaimed as she threw herself down on the seat next to Theo.

"What's got you all riled up?" Theo questioned dully as he flipped the page of the textbook he was studying.

"Transfiguration." Pansy complained. "It's killing me! I just want a break, to not have to go to class for awhile. But, mother would be furious if I ditched and there is no was McGonagall would let me out of class without being sick."

"Then why don't you pretend to be sick?" Theo suggested.

"Without real symptoms?" Pansy pointed out. "Not gonna happen. And i'm not so desperate as to make myself purposely sick. I don't want to make myself suffer,"

"Have you tried the Weasley Twins?" Blaise asked Pansy from his spot across the mostly empty common room.

Pansy and Theo sent Blaise a curious look.

"You know, their 'Skiving Snackboxes'." Blaise elaborated. "They make you sick enough to get out of class, then they also have an antidote so you are well enough to do what you wanted out of class for."

"And how did you hear about this?" Theo asked him.

Blaise shrugged. "I overheard a few Hufflepuff's talking about them."

Pansy launched to feet. "Then let's go!"

"What?" Theo questioned as Pansy dragged him onto his feet.

"If I'm going to sink so low as to approach Gryffindor's for my freedom from the dreaded Transfiguration class then I am dragging you down with me!"Pancy replied as she started pulling him away from his studying.

Theo cast a pleading look towards Blaise who sighed and got up to follow the duo.

When Pansy finally caught sight of the Weasley twins they were in the middle of conversing with the Hufflepuff prefect Diggory.

"You!" Pansy called out drawing the attention of the twins. "Yes, you two, the Weasley twins. How much for these Skiving Snackboxes?"

The twins glanced at each other quickly before the twin standing on the left stepped forward. "So an ickle slytherin wants one of our Skiving Snackboxes, eh?" He turned back to his other twin. "Should we give her one, Georgie?"

"I don't see why not, Freddie." The other twin replied. "If she's willing to say please."

Pansy scowled before she bit out a "please".

"That would be 8 sickles." The twins replied together.

Pansy quickly passed over the money and the twins gave her a small box from their bag.

"Thanks for your business." The twins replied together again.

Pansy only grumbled in return as she turned away.

"Another happy customer." The twin on the right grinned at his brother.

"Absolutely." The other twin replied as he raised his hand and they high-fived each other.

A soft jingling noise brought Theo's attention to the chain's the twins wore around their wrists that had clinked against each other during their high-five. Each twin had a silver ring on the chain.

"You okay Theo?" Blaise asked dragging Theo's attention back to reality.

"Yeah." Theo replied as he cast a small smile towards his friend. "Let's go back to the common room. I have work to finish."

He couldn't help but wonder why the twins would have rings like that. Or where he had seen a ring so similar before.

There was definitely more to the previously overlooked Weasley family then he had thought.

Theo grabbed his work off the chair it had been left on in the common room and made his escape to the library.

Most of the tables were taken except for a few empty spots around the table that the Granger siblings had taken. Theo refused to let this scare him off so he took one of the seats anyways. Neither sibling looked up from their studying to notice him.

Theo relaxed and opened his textbook back up.

Theo glanced up when Madam Pince's shrill voice disrupted him from his reading.

"_What have you been doing to that book, you depraved boy?_" She was yelling at Thomas Granger who's book seemed to be covered in scribbles.

"It isn't a library book." Thomas replied hastily.

"Despoiled! Desecrated! Befouled!" She hissed.

"Put the book away!" Hermione whisper-yelled at her adoptive brother as she began packing up her stuff and helping him put away his stuff.

Theo watched her intently once he spotted a ring on her left thumb. It matched what the twins had and-

Theo suddenly remembered where he had seen such a ring before. _Draco had one exactly like that, even down to the pentacle engraved on it._

But why did they all have matching rings?

Theo wanted to find out and he was willing to do quite a bit to learn why.

“Potter.” Theo greeted. “Rumour has it that you’ve got an invisibility cloak.”

Isaac Potter grinned as he let Theo pull him into an abandoned classroom. “I neither confirm nor deny.”

The boy’s petite stature added to his youth made Isaac look awfully innocent. Theo hated it.

“Look, I need to borrow it for something important.”

“Am I going to be told what this important thing is?”

“I’m not even sure myself. But I am really curious about whatever it might be.”

“Okay.” Isaac said. “You can have it if I get to come with.”

“Deal.” Theo agreed.

Isaac pulled some shimmering fabric out of his pocket. “Do you need it now?”

Theo shook his head. “No , I need to wait until Draco’s doing anything suspicious. Or maybe, one of those other Gryffindor’s.”

Isaac and Theo left the empty classroom and made their way over to the Great Hall for lunch.

“Blaise.” Theo greeted.

Blaise looked up from his food. He looked at Isaac who stood slightly behind Theo before returning his gaze to Theo.

“Yes?”

Theo shuffled his feet a bit before he answered his friends question.

“I need you to do something for me.”

To his surprise Blaise didn’t hesitate.

“Sure. What do you need?”

Draco never hung out with them after dinner. Theo hadn’t thought much about it before but if Draco was keeping secrets that would be around the time to do it.

“After dinner can you distract Draco for a while. Just keep talking to him. Try to delay him.”

“You want me to stop him?”

“No, just make him a little late.” _So Theo and Isaac would have enough time to slip under the invisibility cloak and follow Draco to wherever he goes._

Blaise nodded.

“But make it loud.”

000

“Malfoy!” Blaise called out to Draco as Draco rose from the Gryffindor table.

“Yeah?” Draco asked turning to face the approaching Slytherin.

“Can you believe that the Bell girl is still in St. Mungo's? Whatever happened to her must have been bad.”

Theo couldn’t help but notice that Draco had stiffened quite a bit at the mention of the Bell girl as Theo and Isaac rose from their own spots at the Slytherin table.

“Yeah, it’s really sad.” Draco responded.

By this time quite a few eyes were on them. It was still an overall mystery about why the Bell girl had been hospitalized so by mentioning her Blaise had successfully captured the attention of every student in the Great Hall.

Isaac pulled the invisibility cloak out of his pocket and covered Theo and himself as everyone else’s attention was on Blaise and Draco.

“Do you know what happened to her?” Blaise asked. “I’d figured since you both are Gryffindors that there might be something that you knew that I might not.”

“I don’t know anything.” Draco responded somewhat angrily.

Blaise nodded calmly. “Alright. That’s cool. Just thought I’d ask.”

Theo and Isaac slowly approached them invisibly.

Draco began looking towards the exit.

“Oh, are you in a hurry?” Blaise asked. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to hold you for long. I guess I’ll be seeing you later?”

“Yeah, see you later.” Draco responded before leaving the Great Hall.

Theo and Isaac followed.

It wasn’t until their plan was well underway that Theo began to doubt himself.

_ What if all Draco did was go to the Gryffindor common room?_

_ What if the rings had a completely reasonable explanation?_

_ Like friendship rings?_

_ Maybe._

But Draco didn’t go to the Gryffindor common room. Instead he headed directly to a door across from a certain tapestry of Barnabas the barmy teaching trolls to dance.

Theo almost believed that he and Isaac had been discovered when Draco abruptly turned around and faced them.

Theo held a breath when Draco took a few steps towards them.

But Draco didn’t seem to be looking at them.

After a few steps Draco turned around and returned to his original place. Then, a third time he turned around and took a few steps towards them.

To Theo’s amazement the blank wall across the painting of Barnabas the barmy revealed a door.

Draco didn’t hesitate before stepping into the room. The door closed behind him.

“I didn’t know there was a room there.” Isaac whispered.

“Neither did I.” Theo responded.

“What should we do now? Should we try to get in?”

“No.” Theo responded. “If we went in then he would know someone else came into the room. Let’s wait, if someone else comes then we can try to slip in after them. If not, then we wait to see who all comes out.”

“Okay.” Isaac responded.

Footsteps alerted Theo and Isaac to the arrival of Neville Longbottom.

Similarly to Draco, Neville paced in front of the wall three times before the door opened, this time Theo and Isaac were ready and they easily slipped in just behind Longbottom.

Longbottom’s entrance to the room drew the attention of everyone else in the room.

Theo was slightly shocked at just how many people were there. Both Grangers, three Weasleys, Loony Lovegood, the Hufflepuff golden boy, and Draco were all in attendance.

“How’d it go this time?” The Granger girl questioned Longbottom.

Longbottom uncharacteristically ignored her as he strode over to her brother instead.

“Slughorn’s altered his own memories of that day, did you know?” Longbottom asked him.

Theo leaned in curious.

_ What memories?_

_ Why would Slughorn alter them?_

Thomas Granger smirked. “That doesn’t surprise me one bit. I take it Dumbledore wants you to get the correct memory?”

“Yeah. Should I just pretend to be trying or should I actually try?”

_ Longbottom’s willing to lie to Dumbledore?!?_

The Granger boy stopped for a moment as he thought. “I don’t think Dumbledore would learn anything that he probably doesn’t already suspect. So you probably try for real. Either way it won’t be easy. Slughorn has always been a stubborn fool.”

Longbottom nodded.

With that aside the rest of the group seemed to come alive. They all snapped to attention and Diggory clapped his hands together.

“Now to the real business.” Diggory grinned before turning to the Weasley’s. “How’s -"

Diggory ended unable to say anymore.

Tom sat up, instantly alert. “Someone who doesn’t know the secret must be here.”

Theo stiffened knowing he had been caught and Isaac gasped loudly.

Everyone turned toward the noise.

Theo reluctantly slipped off the invisibility cloak.

“Intruder alert.” Loony Lovegood called out unhelpfully.


	30. Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco grew up in the darkness of the shadow that the Dark Lord cast, until he was sorted into Gryffindor in his first year.

“Theo?”

_ Why was he here?_

_ How was he here?_

“When did you come into the room?” Riddle questioned

“We followed Draco to the room and Longbottom into the room.” Theo answer quietly.

“They know too much.” Hermione noted.

“It would appear that they have a choice to make.” Diggory added before turning to the intruders. “So what’s your choice?”

“Choice?” Isaac questioned.

“I promise that I will keep your secret.” Theo solemnly vowed. “Whatever that may be.”

Isaac seemed more hesitant. “What even is your secret?” He asked before pointing to Diggory. “He was about to say something but was unable to. I’ve only seen the reaction once when Harry tried telling one of the muggle kids we played with where we lived. He couldn't because he wasn't the secret keeper.”

Theo gasped in shock. “You’re using the fidelius charm to keep a secret?”

“Are you both familiar with the Fidelius Charm?” Hermione questioned.

“It kept Harry safe at home, our entire lives.” Isaac said. “We don’t use it now anymore because Harry’s - he isn’t here anymore.”

Neville took the first year’s hand in his own to offer some support.

“The Unbreakable Vow is what’s keeping Snape from tattling.” Ron added. “Bet we are hoping to be able to trust you both well enough to not need it. However we still need some sort of protection . . .”

“Trust us?” Theo questioned. “With what?”

Hermione glanced towards Riddle and he nodded.

“We,” Hermione said gesturing around the room. “Are the New Knights of Walpurgis and you can choose to join, if you want.”

Isaac fainted.

Theo dove to catch Isaac before his head hit the floor and then stared up at them bashfully.

Neville knelt down to the intruding pair and gently took Isaac Potter into his arms. Isaac was gently shaken awake.

“Mmn . . . I’m . . . awake . . . I’m awake. . . Neville? . . . I had a strange dream.”

The potter boy came to his senses slowly.

“Are you alrigh’?” Neville asked the boy.

“Yeah. Yeah, ‘m alright. Why are you asking something like that, Neville?”

“You passed out.” Ron informed him.

“I did?” Isaac stared owlishly at Ron for a moment before looking around the room. The memories of what transpired seemed to come to him. “Oh!”

“So, about that choice of yours?” One of the twins questioned. “Will you join us?”

“Or do you choose Obliviation?” The other twin asked.

Theo looked between them in shock. “You’d let me join?”

Riddle eyed him in confusion. “You mean you actually want to join?”

“Of course. You guys are so cool!”

Isaac stared at Theo in shock.

“What about you Isaac?” Neville asked. “Will you join?”

Isaac took a long breath before nodding. “I’ll join.”

“Good.” The twins announced together.

“Now we need to make you your pseudonyms.” Hermione smiled.

“This is the fun part.” Luna assured them.

“They are all anagrams.” Diggory said. “For example, I’m Romeo Ciggci Dryads which is an anagram for my full name, Cedric Amos Diggory. What’s your full name?”

“Theodore Sebastian Nott.”

“Isaac Sirius Potter.”

Hermione jotted the names down on a piece a parchment. “There, now let me rearrange the letters in alphabetical order. . . okay, we get A A B D E E E H I N N O O O R S S T T T and T for Nott, and A A C E I I I O P R R S S S T T and U, for Isaac. Does anyone see any words or names we could use?”

“We should try to match Isaac up with the same initials Harry had.” Luna suggested. “I think Harry would have liked that.”

“Harry was one of you?” Theo asked, surprised.

“Yep. We even had an animal planned for him before he passed away.” One of the twins said.

“He had wanted to be a stag.” The other twin continued.

“Like Prongs.” Theo smiled. “Could I be a stag too?”

Hermione smiled at the boy. “I’m sure Harry would love that.”

“Harry’s initials were S. J. P.” Draco noted. “Isaac doesn’t have a J but we could still have a first name starting with S and a last name starting with P, for Isaac.”

“We could give Isaac the same exact surname as Harry.” Luna said. “But I don’t like that much. We don’t do that for any other pair of siblings and I think it would suit Isaac better to use ‘Parrot’ as a surname since he is parroting his older brother.”

Hermione smiled. “Anyone against Parrot as his last name?”

No one objected.

“That limits our options for a first name.” Riddle noted. “The three that I can see as possibly working are Siesta, Set, or Seas.”

“Or Suits.” Cedric added.

“Oooh! Set could continue our Mythology theme.” Hermione added. “Odin and Rhea are both names from various mythologies. I do believe Set is the Egyptian god of chaos.”

“I think ‘Set’ is the direction to go then.” Draco said.

“That leaves us with A C I I I S S and U as remaining letters.” Hermione announced.

The group stared at the cluster awhile and Hermione pulled her trusty dictionary out of her book bag.

“His middle name could be Casus.” Hermione said. “Casus means an event that justifies a conflict. I think it fits with the unavoidable conflicts that we will have to face in the future.”

“That leaves is with the three I's leftover.” Ron noted.

“He could be Set Casus Parrot the third.” Luna suggested.

“Perfect. Set Casus Parrot III.” one of the twins cheered. “Now for Nott?”

“Theo could be ‘Nerdiest’.” Draco joked.

Theo shook his head in vehement disagreement.

“He could be ‘Reason’.” Luna noted. “It would perhaps capture your meaning, Draco, without adding any insult.

“‘Reason’ could work for his last name.” Hermione noted as she jotted it down.

“He could have ‘Beast’ as like a nickname.” Ron added. “Wouldn’t that be cool?” 

“It would be kinda cool.” Theo admitted.

“Okay,” Hermione announced. “That would leave us with these letters remaining: D E H I N O O T T and T.”

“Do you guys think that ‘Ode’ could work as a name?” Luna asked.

“I don’t see why not.” Diggory agreed.

“It’s too similar to ‘Odin’.” Hermione said. “Let’s see if we can find anything better.”

The group paused, stumped for ideas.

“How about instead of ‘Reason’ we do ‘Reid’.” Cedric suggested. “It works better as a last name and also sounds like ‘read’ which fits the same theme the 'Reason’ was going for.”

Hermione jotted this down. “Okay, that leaves us with the letters: A E H N N O O O S T T and T.”

“We could do Oath. For a middle name.” Ron suggested. “I think it's fitting considering the oath they are being put under.”

“E N N O O S T and T” Hermione announced. “We still need a first name.”

“How about Enos?” Riddle suggested.

“We can't let Ester be the only biblical name.” Hermione joked. “That leaves us with N O T and T.”

Draco burst out laughing. “We left his old surname! We can't allow this, quick, jumble the letters!”

“T O N T.”

“I like it.” Twin-1 announced.

“It kinda sounds like taunt.” Twin-2 added. “And I name like that I can get behind.”

“That leaves us with ‘Enos 'Beast' Oath Tont Reid’ as his full name.” Hermione announced before turning to Isaac and Theo, all trace of any smile gone from her face. “And now to assure that you really will keep our secrets.”

Isaac looked like he was going to faint again.

“Especially since you might have only agreed to join us to get out of being Obliviated.” Luna added.

000

“How’s Prestige handling his new living situation?” Cedric asked the twins as they all stepped back to let the new-recruits and Hermione perform the charm to keep their secrets.

“He says it’s definitely an interesting experience, Romeo.” One of the twins answered.

“He says he misses going to school though.” The other twin answered. “Insane. Right, Sagely?”

“Insane.” The first twin agreed.

Draco chuckled and turned to where Luna was doing some sort of celebratory dance. One of her legs was lifted so that her knee was touching her chest as she bounced around in loose circles. Ron was beside her trying his best to imitate her dance, Luna paused every few moments to help Ron with his posture.

“Here.” Hermione returned with Theo and Isaac trailing behind her.

For a brief moment Draco couldn’t remember what they were doing here but instantly remembered when he read the piece of paper Hermione had passed him.

Set Casus Parrot III is the same person as Isaac Sirius Potter.

Enos 'Beast' Oath Tont Reid is the same person as Theodore Sebastian Nott.

Draco nodded and passed the note onto the twins.

Draco stepped forward to Theo and thrust out his hand for a shake.

“The name’s Ducal, Louis Ducal. It's a pleasure to meet you, Beast. I hope we can be friends.”

Theo smiled and shook his hand. “The pleasure’s all mine.”

Draco pat Isaac on the head. “I also welcome our new youngest member. I’m sure you will make your brother proud, Parrot.”

Isaac grinned.

000

Draco, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were all studying in the Library, they were enjoying having it to themselves as the rest of the school was out watching the Quidditch game. It was like back in their first year when they would spend hours in the library silving the school’s grand mystery of what the Cerberus was guarding.

Draco felt at peace. He didn’t hand around his friends in public anymore so these moments where he was free to hang out with his friends without anybody seeing were wonderful to him.

Ron was complaining as usual.

“But they are playing Quidditch!”

“It’s not even Gryffindor’s playing, _Ronald_.” Hermione sighed.

“But, I could be gathering information on the enemy teams.” Ron argued. “So I can have the edge against them when Gryffindor plays next.”

“You’ve been banned from playing, if you don't remember.”

“I still want to watch.”

“_Fine_.” Hermione huffed. “Go ahead them.”

Ron looked around at his studying friends, clearly not wanting to go alone.

“I’ll go with you.” Luna announced.

Draco watched them head out before returning to his book on magical cabinets.

000

“That’s a lot a valentines you’ve go there.” Draco observed humorously as he eyed Riddle’s stack that he had been owled.

“Are you sure you can carry them all?” Theo added as he passed by Riddle on his own way to breakfast.

Blaise looked on a bit confused as he followed after Theo.

000

Luna was prancing around in celebration.

“What's got you so happy?” Draco asked the Ravenclaw.

“Umbridge has banned the Quibbler for being too ‘anti-light’.”

“And how’s that a good thing?”

“By banning it she’s made it so everyone will be curious about it and want to check it out.”

000

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Draco asked Ron for what was probably the sixth time in a row.

“Absolutely.” Ron assured them. “Neville will be right there with an extra antidote just in case.”

Neville didn’t look as sure of himself as Ron was.

“And besides,” Ron added. “The Dark Lord needs to know that Draco is actually trying to kill Dumbledore and Dumbledore needs to know that Neville is actually trying to get the memory from Slughorn. This is our chance to hit two birds with one stone.”


	31. Blaise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise is tired of being abandoned; all he really wants in life is to find a place where he can belong.

Something was up with Theo.

One adventure with the Potter boy and all of a sudden they disappeared every other night.

It made Blaise curious, but Blaise wasn’t the kind of person to act on his curiosity, unlike Theo. So Blaise waited, hoping that Theo would come to him.

Nothing happened. It was like Blaise had been forgotten.

Abandoned.

Blaise was very familiar with being left alone. His mother didn’t ignore him exactly, it was just that she preferred to focus on whatever man had grabbed her attention for that week.

The men themselves would also try to get close to Blaise, perhaps to gain favor from his mother, only to abandon him once they managed into winning his mother over and marrying her, or to abandon him once his mother realized that they were not really as wealthy as they had advertised. The few of her husband’s that tried to connect with Blaise even after marrying his mother would each die mysteriously soon anyways.

It was just how his life went.

Blaise knew that the mysterious deaths of all of his mother’s husbands were not a coincidence. His mother had gained the nickname of Black Widow for a reason.

Blaise’s own father didn’t even survive the relationship.

They all left eventually. Blaise was almost used to it. He was sure that it would stop hurting after a while.

Yet now even Theo had abandoned him.

It hurt.

Valentine’s Day rolled around and Theo teased Riddle on the amount of Valentines he got.

Since when did they become _that_ close?

Blaise didn’t know.

Or even when Blaise spotted Theo visiting the youngest Weasley boy in the Hospital Wing early in March.

Did Theo even know the Weasley’s?

There was a whole lot of drama when Umbridge took it upon herself to fire the divination professor.

“No! NO! This can’t be happening . . . It cannot . . . I refuse to accept it!”

“You didn’t realize this was coming?” Umbridge questioned in her high-pitched voice. “Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must have surely realized that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable you would be sacked?”

“You c-can’t! You c-can’t sack me! I’ve been here fourteen years! H-hogwarts is m-my h-home!”

“It _was_ your home, until an hour ago, when the Minister of Magic countersigned the order for your dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this hall. You are embarrassing us.”

Professor McGonagall made her way to comfort the sobbing ex-professor.

“There, there, Sibyl . . . Calm down . . . Blow your nose on this . . . It’s not as bad as you think, now . . . You are not going to have to leave Hogwarts . . .”

“Oh, really, Professor McGonagall?” Umbridge questioned mockingly. “And your authority for that statement is . . . ?”

“That would be mine.”

Dumbledore had come to the rescue.

“Yours, Professor Dumbledore?” Umbridge gave her annoying laugh. “I’m afraid you do not understand the position. I have here and Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister of Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon prohibition, and sack any teacher she - that is to say, I - feel is not performing up to the standard required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her.”

“You are quite right, of course, Delores. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid, that the power to do that still resides with the headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts.”

“No - no, I’ll go, Dumbledore!” Trelawney argued. “I sh-shall l-leave Hogwarts and s-seek my fortune elsewhere -”

“No.” Dumbledore said sharply. Then he continued, “It is my wish that you remain, Sibyl. Might I ask you to escort Sibyl back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?”

“Of course.” McGonagall responded. “Up you get, Sibyl . . .”

McGonagall helped Trelawney up the stairs as Flitwick magicked Trelawney's trunks to follow after them.

Umbridge looked downright angry. “And what are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?

“Oh, that won’t be a problem. You see, I have already found us a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor.”

“You’ve found - ? _You’ve_ found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Twenty-two -?”

“ - the Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if - and only if - the headmaster is unable to find one. And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?”

Then through the doors, heading directly into the hall, a centaur strode in.

“This is Firenze.” Dumbledore introduced happily. “I think you’ll find him suitable.”

Umbridge installed something she called The Inquisitorial Squad, and at his mother’s insistence Blaise joined to stay on Umbridge’s good side.

Theo, however, only seemed to join as a side thought.

The Weasley twin’s upped their game for pranks against Umbridge. Blaise often wondered where they go their funding.

The Bell girl returned from St. Mundgo’s in time for the Weasley twins’ dramatic show.

“So . . . you think it’s amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp do you?”

“Pretty amusing, yeah.” One twin replied.

“I’ve got the form, Headmistress.” Filch declared as he strode forward. “I’ve got the form and I’ve got the whips waiting . . . Oh, let me do it now . . .”

“Very good, Argus.” Umbridge said before turning to the twins. “You two, are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school.”

“You know what? I don’t think we are. George, I think we’ve outgrown full-time education.” Fred announced.

“Yeah, I’ve been feeling that way myself.” George responded.

“Time to test our talents in the real world, d’you reckon?

“Definitely.”

They raised their wands in union.

“_Accio Brooms!_”

The broomsticks came flying - along with the chains that had previously held them to the wall during Umbridge’s confiscation of them.

“We won’t be seeing you.” Fred told Umbridge.

“Yeah, don’t bother keeping in touch.” George added.

“If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley - Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. Our new premises!” Fred announced to the onlookers.

“Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they’re going to use our products to get rid of this old bat!” George added.

“STOP THEM!” Umbridge shrieked.

The world sure is full of surprises.

“Give her hell from us, Peeves.”

Peeves swept his hat from his head and gave a salute.

Fred and George departed from the school to follow in the footsteps of their brother Percy and leave the school.

Huh, the Weasley twins following in the footsteps of their brother Percy. That’s not something that Blaise ever expected to happen in any possible way.

The world sure is full of surprises.

And seemingly all of a sudden the last Quidditch match of the season was upon them and fifth years were taking their owl exams.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes sales were at an all time high.

Umbridge fired Hagrid from his post as a professor in the middle of the night to avoid a scene like the one she had made with Trelawney, however she had forgotten that Astronomy OWL exam’s were being taken at the time and student’s who witnessed the fray were quick to pass on the exiting tale.

Professor McGonagall, who had taken too many stunners during the events of the night, had been transported to St. Mundgo's for recovery.

Blaise was studying in an empty classroom with Theo. Theo sat silently with his head in his book while Blaise watched him, searching for some sort of insight into his questions.

Blaise sighed and leaned out the open window for more fresh air when something else caught his eye.

An owl was heading directly towards them.

Blaise sat back as the owl soared into the room and landed beside Theo.

Theo looked up from his book. “Huh?”

Theo pulled the letter from the owl’s leg and opened it up. His eyes scanned the parchment; his eyes remained void of any emotions. No surprise, no excitement.

Theo handed the letter over to Blaise to read as he packed up his work and left without saying another word.

Dear Son,

Make sure you stay in you common room tonight. We are going to take Hogwarts by storm.

Blaise’s heart pounded in his chest.

_ The Death Eater’s were coming to Hogwarts tonight._

Blaise quickly climbed to his feet to head after Theo but he had already disappeared. Blaise headed for the common room and stepped inside. The majority of Slytherin was there, making it obvious that other students had received similar messages from their parents.

But Blaise didn’t see Theo.

Blaise waited worriedly, hoping for Theo to show up soon but he never did.

Blaise headed back out of the Slytherin common room, away from safety.

Blaise passed a window and had to backtrack to make sure he had actually seen it.

The Dark Mark hung over the Astronomy tower.

Blaise started running and crashed into someone.

“Oof!” The person lay sprawled on the floor; his invisibility cloak had flown off of him and now lay a short distance away.

“Potter.”

Now that Blaise thinks about it Theo wasn’t the only Slytherin missing from the common room.

“Go to the common room.” Blaise ordered as he snatched the first year’s invisibility cloak and threw it over himself. “I’ll return your cloak later.”

Blaise went as quietly up the stairs as he could.

“There is little time, one way or another. So let us discuss your options, Draco.” Dumbledore was saying.

“My options! I’m standing here with a wand – I’m about to kill you –” Draco was almost frantic.

“My dear boy, let us have no more pretence about that. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it when you first disarmed me, you would not have stopped for this pleasant chat about ways and means.”

“I haven’t got any options! I’ve got to do it! He’ll kill me! He’ll kill my whole family!”

“I appreciate the difficulty of your position. Why else do you think I have not confronted you before now? Because I knew that you would have been murdered if the Dark Lord realized that I suspected you. I did not dare speak to you of the mission with which I knew you had been entrusted, in case he used Legilimency against you, but now at last we can speak plainly to each other... no harm has been done, you have hurt nobody, though you are very lucky that your unintentional victims survived ... I can help you, Draco.”

“No, you can’t, nobody can. He told me to do it or he’ll kill me. I’ve got no choice.”

“Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban ... when the time comes we can protect him too ... come over to the right side, Draco ... you are not a killer …”

“But I got this far, didn’t I? They thought I’d die in the attempt, but I’m here ... and you’re in my power... I’m the one with the wand ... you’re at my mercy …”

“No, Draco. It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now.”

Footsteps sounded up the stairs and a second later Malfoy was buffeted out of the way as four Death Eaters burst through the door on to the ramparts.

“Dumbledore cornered! Dumbledore wandless, Dumbledore alone! Well done, Draco, well done!” Amycus Carrow cheered.

“Good evening, Amycus, and you’ve brought Alecto too ... charming ...”

“Think your little jokes’ll help you on your deathbed, then?” Alecto Carrow was jeering.

“Jokes? No, no, these are manners,” replied Dumbledore calmly despite being surrounded by Death Eaters.

“Do it.” Fenrir ordered.

“Is that you, Fenrir?” asked Dumbledore.

“That’s right. Pleased to see me, Dumbledore?”

“No, I cannot say that I am …”

“But you know how much I like kids, Dumbledore.”

“Am I to take it that you are attacking even without the full moon now? This is most unusual ... you have developed a taste for human flesh that cannot be satisfied once a month?”

“That’s right. Shocks you, that, does it, Dumbledore? Frightens you?”

“Well, I cannot pretend it does not disgust me a little, and, yes, I am a little shocked that Draco here invited you, of all people, into the school where his friends live …”

“I didn’t.” Draco admitted. “I didn’t know he was going to come –”

“I wouldn’t want to miss a trip to Hogwarts, Dumbledore. Not when there are throats to be ripped out... delicious, delicious . . . I could do you for afters, Dumbledore . . .”

“No. We’ve got orders. Draco’s got to do it. Now, Draco, and quickly.”

“He’s not long for this world anyway, if you ask me! Look at him - what’s happened to you, then, Dumby?” Amycus taunted.

“Oh, weaker resistance, slower reflexes, Amycus. Old age, in short . . . One day, perhaps, it will happen to you . . . If you are lucky . . .”

“What’s that mean, then, what’s that mean? Always the same, weren't yeh, Dumby, talking and doing nothing, nothing.” Amycus continued. I don’t even know why the Dark Lord’s bothering to kill yer! Come on, Draco, do it!”

Sounds below were renewed as a voice rose up to meet those on the Astronomy tower.

“They’ve blocked the stairs - _Reducto! REDUCTO!_”

“Now, Draco, quickly!”

“I’ll do it.” Fenrir volunteered again.

“I said no!” Amycus called out again.

Blaise’s heart was thundering in his chest as the Death Eater quarreled against the werewolf. Blaise worried that he would be found out from under Potter’s invisibility cloak.

“Draco, do it or stand aside so one of us -”

Severus Snape strode into the room with his wand at the ready.

"We've got a problem, Snape, the boy doesn't seem able -" Amycus started.

"Severus ..." Dumbledore pleaded softly.

Snape remained silent and strode forward. Snape shoved Draco out of the way and faced Dumbledore.

"Severus ... please ..."

“_Avada Kedavra!_”

Then just like that Dumbledore was dead.

The spells Dumbledore had been holding up to the moment of his death were suddenly released and Longbottom appeared near the spot the Dumbledore had previously been standing.

Longbottom collapsed as he stared at emptiness, clearly in shock.

“It’s the Longbottom boy!” Alecto called out in surprise.

Draco stepped forward and pulled Longbottom into a hug as the Death Eater’s stood petrified with shock.

Snape pointed his wand towards Fenrir.

“_Avada Kedavra!_”

Then again at each of the Carrow siblings.

“_Avada Kedavra!_ _Avada Kedavra!_”


	32. Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville has never wanted power, or to play any part in the war, but he doesn’t exactly have a choice.

“Thank you.” Draco told Snape.

Snape nodded stiffly then left the room.

“We got the cup.” Neville told Draco. “Hufflepuff’s. It was in Gringotts.”

Draco returned his attention to Neville. “Are you alright, M-?”

Neville immediately snapped to attention as Draco was unable to finish his sentence and he looked around the room. “Who’s there?”

“Not again.” Draco growled. “Show yourself.”

Blaise Zabini lowered the invisibility cloak.

Neville relaxed a bit. “Hello, Zabini.”

“What just happened? Dumbledore . . . he -” Blaise gestured into the air. “. . . and then the Death Eaters!”

“Dumbledore thought Snape was on his side, he wasn’t, and the other Death Eaters thought he was on their side, he wasn’t.” Draco explained. “He was kinda forced into siding with the grey side. He made an unbreakable vow to my mother to keep me safe.”

“Grey side . . .” Blaise murmured before starting at Neville in confusion. “But you’re . . . You’re the chosen one . . . The Order of the phoenix's prized . . . weapon.”

“I’m no one’s weapon.” Neville said. “I never wanted war.”

“You are the New Knight of Walpurgis, aren’t you?” Blaise observed.

Neville nodded and Draco helped pull Neville to their feet.

Blaise chuckled. “You let Theo join, didn’t you? That’s why he’s been keeping secrets from me.”

“Would you like to join?” Draco questioned.

Blaise shrugged. “Sure.”

“We’ll do the more formal inductions later, but right now we need to destroy the vanishing cabinet before more troops come through, and check on all of our friends.” Draco announced. “The Felix Felicis we snatched from Slughorn is bound to have run out by now.”

“I need to get the cup from Dumbledore.” Neville told them.

Neville led the way on shaky feet down the steps of the astronomy tower.

They met Riddle at the base of the tower.

“Come on.” It was Ginny’s ‘voice’. “We’re going to the hospital wing.”

Blaise stared back at her in shock.

“Is any one hurt badly, Ginny?” Neville asked her.

“Don’t worry, none of _us_.” Ginny explained. “Bill’s hurt, but it’s alright, he’s alive.”

She didn’t sound so certain.

Draco gave her a deadpan look.

“He’s a - a bit of a mess, that’s all. Greyback attacked him. Madam Pomfrey says he won’t - won’t look the same anymore . . . We don’t really know what the after effects will be - I mean, Greyback being a werewolf, but not transformed at the time.”

“I’ll meet you guys there. I have to get Hufflepuff’s cup from Dumbledore before someone else finds it.” Neville told them.

They followed Ginny into the hospital wing while Neville went his own way.

A few students were wandering about, wondering what all the commotion was about. Cedric spotted Neville and made a beeline towards him. 

“The other’s are in the hospital wing.” Neville informed him. “You should let Lance know that Bill was injured.”

Cedric nodded. “I’ll send a patronus.”

A few students had made it to the base of the astronomy tower ahead of Neville. He lay under the dark mark so Neville could see why he had grabbed their attention. Neville pushed through them as they crowded around and kneeled next to Dumbledore’s corpse.

The cup had fallen out of Dumbledore’s pocket and Neville hastily went to pick it up before making his way to the hospital wing.

Hermione gave Neville a hug when he entered. Theo napped back to attention from where he had been staring at Blaise in shock. Isaac Potter was holding his invisibility cloak that he had taken back from Blaise.

Bill Weasley looked hardly recognizable. Pomfrey was dabbing some ointment on his wounds.

“I don’t think that Bill will be a true werewolf.” Remus Lupin said after a long pause. “He wasn’t bitten on the full moon. But, that does not mean that there won’t be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely to ever heal fully, and - and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on.”

McGonagall came in, face pale. “Dumbledore . . .” she breathed. “A few students have just found him . . . he’s dead!”

“No!” Lupin exclaimed before collapsing into a chair beside Bill’s bed.

“How did he die?” asked Tonks.

Neville stayed silent.

“There were no wounds on him.” McGonagall said. “It must have been the killing curse. I sent Professor Vector up to the astronomy tower to see if he could figure anything else about the cause of death that perhaps I missed.”

If anyone still had doubts about Dumbledore’s death then the sound of Fawkes’s singing, which had just reached their ears, would have cured them of their doubt. They all paused and listened to the heartbreaking tune.

Hagrid came in with tears running into his bushy beard. “I’ve . . . I’ve done it Professor. M-moved him. Professor Sprout’s got the kid’s back in bed. Professor Flitwick’s lyin’ down, but he says he’ll be all righ’ in a jiffy, an’ professor Slughorn say’s the ministry’s been informed.”

“Thank you Hagrid. Has anyone awoken our Headmistress yet? She shall have to see the ministry when they get here. She needs to explain how both Dumbledore and Death Eater’s have made it into the school when neither was supposed to be allowed.” McGonagall continued before turning to Neville. “I would like a quick word with you, Neville. If you would come with me . . .”

Neville followed her out as she went to her office.

“You were with Dumbledore, weren’t you?”

“No, ma’am.” Neville lied.

McGonagall cast him a disbelieving look.

“Mister Longbottom, there were two brooms found at the top of the astronomy tower. I know you were with Dumbledore.”

“I'm supposed to keep it a secret, Professor. I'm sorry.”

“As Dumbledore is now dead, I am sure you can tell me-”

“I won't be telling you anything of the sort.” Neville cut off.

McGonagall froze in shock, clearly not expecting Neville to snap back like that.

“Can I go now?” Neville asked.

McGonagall stiffly nodded and Neville left to regroup with his friends in the Room of Requirement.

“Hey, guys.” Neville said as he entered. Blaise was there too and Neville couldn’t quite remember why. Hermione passed him a note and Neville quickly read it.

Mario Aquinbi Bonanza Elites is the same person as Blaise Marque Antonio Zabini.

“We’ve had quite the evening. Haven’t we?” Neville joked.

“What did Dumbledore have you do?” Hermione asked.

“Dumbledore had made me watch the last of his memories and then told me that one of his informants had informed him of a horcrux in Gringotts. Apparently the Dark Lord had entrusted Bellatrix with one and she had stowed it away in her vault.” Neville pulled the Horcrux from his pocket and showed it to the group.

“You broke into Gringotts!” Ron exclaimed.

“More like Dumbledore took full advantage of a loophole that allowed the Goblins to let us in.” Neville explained. “The Goblins are pretty neutral so they wouldn’t just have let Dumbledore in just for being the leader of the light.”

Draco pondered this information for a while growing more confused.

“The only loophole I can think of is the fact that Bellatrix is a Black who married into the Lestrange family, so technically she isn’t a Black or a Lestrange so if one of the house heads disagreed with her they could veto her actions . . .” Draco murmured before he came to a realization. “Dumbledore’s informant . . . its Regulus Black . . . isn’t it?”

Neville nodded.

Draco chuckled. “That explains so much.”

“I thought the only spy was Severus Snape?” Ron questioned.

“Apparently Dumbledore kept Regulus a secret even from the Order, not even Sirius knows.” Neville explained

Riddle actually laughed. “This is good. If Neville is the only one who knows of Black’s status then Neville is also the only one who Black can report to. He’s essentially on our side at this point, the same as with Snape. The Order can’t even stand much of a chance against us, not without spies or Dumbledore to guide them, and with this new horcrux in our possession we are one step closer to taking away the Death Eater’s chance to stand against us.”

000

All the exams were cancelled for Dumbledore’s funeral.

The event was held on Hogwarts grounds and was attended by a large variety of individuals. All the students attended as well, except for the ones who had worried parents pull them out of school early.

Some excitement was felt by the first years that had not seen it before, when the Beauxbatons carriage landed and their Headmistress came out to pay her own respects.

Mermaids were singing from the lake, giving the funeral a soothing feel to it.

A speech was given but Neville didn’t have the heart to listen to it. A part of Neville felt guilty for helping lead to the circumstances behind Dumbledore’s death.

Bright white flames surrounded Dumbledore’s body and created a stunning white marble tomb.

When the funeral ended Neville was pulled aside by the Minister.

“Dumbledore’s death was truly tragic, it’s a shame that he was standing in the way of us making the school safer.” Crouch Sr. said in a falsely forlorn tone.

“Tragic.” Neville echoed.

“Dumbledore had his disagreements with me, you see.” Crouch continued. “He didn't believe in the allowance of the Unforgivables to be used by Aurors against Death Eater's. But, as you can see by his death, Dumbledore underestimated the Death Eater's. So certainly you can see that it was I who was correct in this endeavor.”

“Certainly.” Neville's voice remained stagnant in tone.

“Can I presume that that Ministry will have your support from here on out, as the Chosen One, that is?” Crouch pressed.

“Not as long as that horrible Unbridge woman has any power whatsoever.”

“Delores? Why, she means no harm, she is simply acting on behalf of the Ministry in making sure that we stomp out all chances of the impressionable youth from learning about the incorrect ways of the Dark and Grey sides.”

“So be it then.” Neville said as he walked away from the Minister.

000

“We shouldn't return to our homes this summer.” Ron wisely pointed out.

“Huh?” Cedric questioned. “How so?”

“Dumbledore left Neville with the task of hunting down the remaining Horcruxes, which we need to do anyways, and it would be best to do it all together.” Ron elaborated seeming deep in thought. “Without Dumbledore here, Hogwarts isn't safe from You-Know-Who. Also, Voldie is bound to get suspicious about how we were able to defeat the Death Eater's that entered the school, so Draco isn't safe.”

Hermione was nodding. “I especially can't return to Hogwarts. It won't be safe for Muggleborns. We should stick together.”

“All for sticking together?” Blaise asked.

A few started to raise their hands but Riddle cut them off. “Maybe we should leave a few spies here, just in case. People who wouldn't be suspected of associating with anyone that the Death Eater's wouldn't approve of.”

“I wouldn't be suspected much.” Theo pointed out. “I'm a Dark-raised pureblood.”

“In that case I wouldn't be a suspect either.” Blaise added.

“What about me?” Isaac asked. “I'm a pureblood Slytherin, but my parents are . . .”

Riddle shook his head and put his hands on Isaac's shoulders. “You might be in a little danger, but it would be worse for you if we took you with us, Parrot. You should stay here too. Stick with Reid and Elites, they will keep you safe.”

“I'll stay too.” Cedric declared. “I need to keep my little Badgers safe.”

“I'll guard over the Ravenclaw's likewise.” Luna added. “As much as they will allow me to.”

“Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff are all covered. So I guess that means I should stay and do my best to help the Gryffindor's.” Ron noted.

“You don't have to, Odin-” Hermione began.

“No, but I should.” Ron told her. “Don't worry, I'll keep myself safe.”

“Good luck, mate.” Draco told Ron as he clapped him on the back.

“Imagine-” Ron began as he stared down Riddle until Riddle's full attention was on him. “Keep my sister safe.”

“Will do.” Riddle responded with a nod.

“Owen and Sagely need to remain with their shop.” Cedric pointed out. “So I guess that makes them our eyes for the general Wizarding World, outside of Hogwarts.”

“We'll camp out in the woods for a while. Avoid the prowling Death Eater's out searching for us.” Hermione thought aloud. “We should take Prestige with us, he's had the most magical education out of us, and he probably wants to get out of his squib relative's house by now.”

“How far into the summer will you be leaving?” Blaise asked.

“We shouldn't waste any time. By disappearing we will essentially signal the Dark Lord that we are his enemies, maybe even that we are the New Knights, which we need in the long run, to make him nervous.” Riddle announced. “The only Horcruxes left are the ones he keeps on him so we can't get to them without facing off against him, so at this point we are just stalling for time, making last-minute preparations for the face-off against him.”

“Maybe then we should leave Hogwarts in style.” Neville suggested. “With masks on."

The Surprise of the Hogwarts Express!

By Rita Skeeter 

When the usual parents stood among each other on Platform 9¾ they were surely not expecting to see four masked figures exit the very same train their precious children were aboard, or to exit through the barrier and join up with another masked individual before Apparating away(in view of Muggles who had to all be Obliviated afterwards). The masks were all animal themed, a few of the animals that were spotted in Diagon Alley this last summer(a turtle, a snake, a raccoon, an eagle, and a bear, to be exact). Yes, these masked individuals, all in matching grey robes, are suspected of being none other than the New Knights of Walpurgis.

There were quite a few mysterious happenings at the end of the school year, Dumbledore dies as well as a few known Death Eaters. A strange occurrence as Dumbledore would never cast the killing curse, nor would any of the Order of the Phoenix, as well as the fact that Albus Dumbledore was not the acting Headmaster of Hogwarts at the time of his death, and therefore should not have even been at Hogwarts in the first place. Perhaps these deaths were caused by this vigilante group calling themselves the New Knights of Walpurgis?

Where are they now, and what do they plan to do next?


	33. Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war against Lord Voldemort has been continuous since before Ronald Weasley was born.

**Two Years later**

Ron pulled at the sleeves of his dress robes, thankfully a new pair the twin’s had sent him out of pity when he complained about the robes that made him reek of his great-aunt Tessie.

It was the wedding of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. The small wedding was going to be on the small scale, only Order member’s and close family was attending. Ron only got dragged along because both his parents were attending, as well as any older siblings who could have been trusted by his mum to watch over him.

“Hurry up, Ronald!” Molly Weasley called up the stairs.

“You can still leave me home!” Ron called back down.

“Not a chance mister! Dangerous things happen to children left alone at home.”

“I’m sixteen, mum!”

“Just get yourself down here already!”

Ron stomped down the stair dramatically and they made their way to the ceremony.

The after party was what Ron enjoyed the most, because that’s when the gossiping started. Ron settled himself near Andromeda Tonks who was telling Sirius Black, her cousin.

“I’m more worried that the New Knights kidnapped him or something. My sister is in a panic. It’s gotten bad enough that she’s ignoring the fact that I am disowned to keep asking if I have seen her boy around. I can’t bring myself to say it to her face, but it’s been two years since he disappeared. Do you really think he’s alive?”

“They New Knights aren’t holding anyone hostage. If it was the Knights who took them than they must have other reasons.” Sirius said. “The Longbottom’s were wondering the same thing since the disappearance of Neville.”

“Weren’t my nephew and the Longbottom boy friends?” Andromeda asked. “Maybe wherever they are, they are together. Perhaps they are just getting into trouble like you and your gang of friends always did.”

“The Longbottom boy never struck me as ever being that foolish, but at this point that’s all we can hope for.”

Andromeda nodded.

000

"_WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT __YOU-KNOW-WHO? YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT __U-NO-POO — THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!_"

"They'll be murdered in their beds!" Molly Weasley whispered frantically.

Ron had to hold in his chuckles.

_ They’ll be just fine._

000

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. __They are coming._" 

000

Ron’s ring heated up and he quickly pulled it off to check the new inscription.

**We’re fine. Stay safe. **

Ron sighed and hoped that everything would remain that way.

000

“We apologize for out temporary absence from the airwaves, which is due to a number of house-calls in our area by those charming ‘Death Eaters’. But now, were back! So, let’s move to news concerning the wizard who is proving to be just as elusive as our own New Knights of Walpurgis. We’d like to refer to him as ‘Chief Death Eater’. And here to give us his views on some of the more insane rumors circulating about him, I’d like to introduce our new correspondent, ‘Rodent’!”

“I’m not being Rodent! I told you, I want to be, ‘Rapier’!”

“Oh alright, ‘Rapier’! Could you tell our listeners the various stories you've heard about the Chief Death Eater?”

“Yes I can. As our listeners will know, unless they’ve taken refuge at the bottom of a garden pond, You-Know-Who’s strategy of remaining in the shadows is creating a nice climate of panic! Mind you, if all the alleged sightings of him are genuine, there must be nineteen You-Know-Who’s running around!”

“Which suits him of course, the air of mystery created more terror than actually showing himself.”

“Agreed. So people, let’s try and calm it down a bit, things are bad enough without inventing stuff! For instance, this new idea that You-Know-Who can kill you with a single glance from his eyes. That’s a Basilisk, listeners! One simple test: check whether the thing that’s glaring at you has legs: if it has, it’s safe to look. Although, if it really is You-Know-Who, that’s still likely to be the last thing you ever do.”

“Well, thank you for that update, ‘Rodent’!”

“‘Rapier’!”

“And don’t forget to tune in again listeners, for more stories, tales, updates, and advice. In the meantime-”

“Stay safe!”

“And support our Knights!”

000

The Ministry (under the Dark Lord’s reign) reinstated the Educational Decree of Umbridge’s allowing the ministry to choose teachers for Hogwarts. There was really nothing McGonagall could do about it.

It also came to no one’s surprise that the newly appointed teachers to the Defence against the Dark Arts and Potions positions were the known Death Eaters, Antonin Dolohov and Rodolphus Lestrange.

000

“Yes, yes, that’s true. Now, picking up the latest stories about You-Know-Who: we’ve heard rumours that he keeps being sighted abroad.”

“Well, who wouldn’t want a nice little holiday after all the hard work he’s been putting in?”

“True, but the point is, people, don’t get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he’s out of the country: maybe he is, maybe he isn’t. But the fact remains he can be faster than Severus Snape confronted with Shampoo.”

“I never thought I’d hear myself say this, but: safety first!”

“Thank you very much for those wise words.”

“Listeners, that brings us to the end of another Knightwatch. We don’t know when it’ll be possible to broadcast again, but you can be sure: we shall be back!”

“Keep each other safe. Keep faith.”

“And do what you can to stop You-Know-Who!”

000

Attendance was mandatory for all Hogwarts aged students.

No one could escape from the claws of the Death Eaters.

000

“Grim times, indeed. And it’s not just Hogwarts that’s suffering. The new wizarding order is affecting the Muggle world . . . badly.”

“While Muggles remain ignorant of the source of their suffering, they continue to sustain, ‘heavy casualties’.”

“However, we do hear some truly inspirational stories of wizards and witches risking their own safety to protect Muggle friends and neighbors, often without the Muggles’ knowledge. I’d like to appeal to all our listeners to emulate their example, perhaps by casting a protective charm over any Muggle dwellings in your street. Many lives could be saved if such simple measures are taken.”

“And what would you say, Royal, to those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times, it should be ‘wizards first’?”

“I’d say that it’s one short step from ‘wizards first’ to ‘pure-bloods first’, and then to ‘Death Eaters'. We’re all human, aren’t we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving.”

“Excellently put. So, for all those who think Muggles should be protected-”

“Keep each other safe, keep faith, and help our Knights!”

“Yes! And we suggest that you continue to show your devotion to our vigilantes in masks by listening to . . .”

“KNIGHTWATCH!”

000

They were torturing the students, even the first years.

Ron gripped his hands into fists. “We have to do something about this. It isn’t safe.”

“I have an idea.” Blaise warned. “But it will definitely be a risk on our part.

000

“It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murder of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell. A goblin by the name of Gornuk was also killed. It is believed that Muggle-born Dean Thomas and a second goblin, both believed to be travelling with Tonks, Cresswell, and Gornuk, may have escaped. If Dean is listening, your parents and sisters are pretty desperate for news. We have to go off the air now, but as we do, we ask you to take a moment's silence, in memory of those who have fallen.”

000

Saw Dean Thomas today. Let the Gryffindor’s know he’s safe_._

**Will do.**

000

“Listeners, that brings us to the end of another Knightwatch. We don't know when it will be possible to broadcast again, but you can be sure we shall be back. Keep twiddling those dials: the next password will be 'Turtle'. Keep each other safe. Keep faith. Good night.”

000

The Room of Requirement gave them exactly what they needed.

The room was large and filled with rows of cot’s and dangling hammocks. The students who had made themselves targets or who were unable to defend themselves could stay here. Stay safe.

It didn’t stop the older years from casting distrusting glances to Theo and Blaise through. Relationships with Slytherins were still rough.

000

“News today, the evidence of Muggleborns and Undesirables is being collected at the Ministry and taken to a secure room. These items incriminate innocent Muggleborns of nothing more than their parentage!”

000

All Muggleborns regardless of age were to report to the ministry for interrogation. All who failed to show up became wanted criminals.

Ron didn’t think that Hermione’s wanted poster looked anything like her.

000

We’re ready. Prepare Hogwarts for our arrival. We will meet up there. Going to use Morton as bait.

Ron wrote out his response:

Okay.

The others started responding as well:

Sure thing.

It’s about time.

000

“This just in, the New Knights of Walpurgis are making a move, they have issued a direct challenge to the Dark Lord to either surrender or to face them at Hogwarts. They also have stated that they have Neville Longbottom, the Chosen one, in their possession, so if the Dark Lord wants him then he will have to show up. All able bodied supporters of the Grey or Light, yes, even Order of the Phoenix, are requested to prepare yourself for the fight. Good luck, River out.”

000

“I shall expect you and the Slytherins in the Great Hall in twenty minutes; also, if you wish to leave with your students, we shall not stop you. But if any of you attempt to sabotage our resistance or take up arms against us within this castle, then, Horace, we duel to kill.”

“Minerva!” Slughorn was taken aback.

“The time has come for Slytherin House to decide upon its loyalties. Go and wake your students, Horace.”

McGonagall raised her wand ready to start preparing the defense for her school.

“Piertotum-oh, for heaven’s sake, Filch, not now-”

“Students out of bed! Students in the corridors!”

“They're supposed to be, you blithering idiot! Now go and do something constructive. Find Peeves!”

“Peeves?”

“Yes, _Peeves_... Haven't you been complaining about him for a quarter of a century?”

Filch stood in shock at McGonagall’s snap of temper. But McGonagall ignored him to focus on getting Hogwarts protected before the Death Eater’s arrive.

A high pitched hissing voice broke into the conversations and brought a chilling fear into the room.

“I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Neville Longbottom, and none shall be harmed. Give me Neville Longbottom, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Neville Longbottom, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight.”

The students of Hogwarts looked around curiously. But there was no Neville Longbottom in sight.

The doors of the Great Hall opened and members of the New Knights of Walpurgis strode in. Ron watched from the Gryffindor table as all of the students gaped at Lord Imagine, Rhea, Lance, Sagely, Owen, Romeo, Morton, and Louis strode in.

“All students underage,” Romeo began, “Leave now. For all those of age, the choice is yours. Fight or leave with those underage.”

“How are they supposed to leave?” McGonagall asked. “The Death Eaters have the place surrounded.”

“We know a way.” Rhea assured them. “Sagely and Owen know every passageway out of the school. Just follow them.”

“How can we trust you?” McGonagall asked. “He wouldn’t even be coming here if it weren’t for you! And where's Neville Longbottom? You said he’d be with you!”

Morton lowered his mask. “I’m right here, Professor.”

McGonagall clutched her hand to her chest in shock.

Neville tuned to the rest of the school. “Those underage _will_ leave and they _will_ follow Owen and Sagely.”

No one moved.

“_Go!_” Neville yelled.

The students scrambled out of the Great Hall along with Owen who took the lead and Sagely who picked up of the rear.

With the evacuation in progress Ron took the opportunity to slip out from among his fellow students. He spotted Isaac, Blaise, and Theo doing the same. Ron raced back up to his dorm where he changed into his New Knight robes. He felt the walls shake as the protections came crashing down and the death Eater’s broke into Hogwarts. He slipped his mask on and hurried out of the common room only to be met with the beginnings of a battle.

He spotted Draco down the hall sending spells towards a cluster of Death Eater’s. Draco was clutching the arm that bore the dark mark to his chest. It was clearly burning him but he pressed on.

Ron jumped into the fray and the two of them took down the Death Eater’s fairly quickly before moving onto the next flood of enemies.

“Glad you could make it.” Draco called out to Ron.

“Hogwarts just hasn’t been the same without you.” Ron told him. “I spotted Beast and Mario heading out to change as well. They should be joining the fray soon.”

“Good. Rhea and Vanda were searching for the Dark Lord last I saw them.”

“What about Morton?” Ron asked.

“Helping Professor Sprout toss Mandrakes at the Death Eater’s outside.”

“Sounds like fun.” Ron responded a bit sarcastically.

Cedric passed them on a full sprint. Some Death Eater’s were close behind on his tail.

“I’m going to go lend Romeo a hand.” Ron told Draco.

Draco waved him on. “I’ll be fine.”

Ron chased after the Death Eater’s who were chasing after Cedric and shot stunners at their backs.

“Thanks!” Cedric called out once he realized that he was no longer being chased by his enemies.

“Has anyone managed to separate the snake from the Dark Lord yet?” Ron asked.

“Lord Imagine is having Melp follow it around.” Cedric responded.

“Nagini will end up crushing the little guy.”

“Aw, you care.” Cedric cooed.

“Shuddup.” Ron responded turning red. “I only care because Lady Newest would cry if something happened to Melp. She’s grown quite attached.”

“Right.” Cedric dragged the word out.

The pair was spotted by a few Death Eaters and Cedric and Ron fought back to back, stunning and freezing their opponents.

“So where are you headed?” Cedric asked.

“I was thinking of heading towards the kitchens.” Ron responded.

“Are you really thinking of your stomach at a time like this?”

“That’s-ugh-that’s not why I suggested it. I was thinking of checking on the house elves. I doubt they’ve been evacuated. We don’t want any more innocent casualties then we have to.”

“Oh, that’s actually pretty smart.” Cedric conceded. “Follow me, I know a shortcut there. The Hufflepuff common room is right next door.”


	34. Theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodore Nott grew up hearing the stories of both the old Knights of Walpurgis and of the Death Eater's from his father.

Theo met up with the twins as they came back out of the passage exit. They were leading in some Aurors and a few order member’s that wanted to join in the fray. The Longbottom’s were interrogating the twins on where their son might be.

“If he has even a scratch on him I’ll make you pay!” Alice Longbottom was threatening.

They couldn’t help but chuckle and everyone’s attention was turned to him. “I guess Morton’s reveal hasn’t reached them then.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alice demanded, sounding worried.

“The rabbit.” Frank Longbottom murmured eyeing the ears of Theo’s rabbit mask. “I saw you last summer, during a Death Eater raid. You took on three Death Eaters all on your own.”

Theo held out his hand to shake. “I’m Enos Reid, but my friends call me Beast.”

“Have you seen my grandson?” Neville’s grandmother asked as her son accepted Theo’s offered hand.

“He’s fighting.” Theo told the woman.

Frank and Alice wore matching faces of shock while Neville's grandmother just nodded.

“Naturally. Excuse me, I must go and assist him.”

“Fighting?” Alice asked, her voice wavering.

“You haven’t seen your son in two years.” Theo said. “He isn’t a child anymore.”

Theo left them to gape in shock as he joined Fred and George on their way back to the battle.

Theo spotted Hermione and Luna and he and the twins ran over to join them.

“Where ever Voldemort is, he isn’t here.” Hermione told them. “We can’t find him on the grounds or anywhere in the castle. He must be hiding.”

“So he’s taking the coward’s route.” Fred growled.

George pulled out the Marauder's map and quickly said the incantation. He scanned the map as the other’s circled around him to protect him from any attack.

“He’s not anywhere on the map.” George noted. “So that means that he’s either in the Chamber or the Room of Requirement. Or in Hogsmeade.”

Hermione pulled her ring off her left thumb and quickly messaged everyone through it. Theo checked the message as it came in.

Lord V is either in CoS, RoR, or Hogsmeade.

The rings heated up further as more responses came in.

I’ll check the CoS. I’m taking L.W.P with me for backup.

**I’m currently in the RoR with S.C.P. Lord V isn’t here.**

“We should check Hogsmeade.” Fred announced.

Hermione nodded and let the other’s know via the rings before the five of them went to leave Hogwarts grounds.

He is not in the CoS.

They split into groups of two and three, and spread out to search for where Lord Voldemort was hiding in Hogsmeade. Theo and Luna made their way to the outskirts of Hogsmeade where they soon spotted the Shrieking Shack.

And a light coming from one unbarred window.

Luna quickly swept off her shoe - she wasn’t wearing any socks, Theo noticed - and pulled off a ring from off her big toe.

There’s a light coming from the Shrieking Shack. We’re going in.

“We’re not going to wait for backup?!” Theo questioned Luna frantically. He was scared and just barely managing to hold in his tremors.

“We’ll be able to sneak in undetected better if it’s just the two of us.” Luna replied in her usual tone of voice. “Besides, the others are on their way, I’m sure.”

Then Luna skipped towards the Shrieking Shack, leaving Theo forced to follow.

The floor creaked with every other step and Theo was grateful for the house’s groans and creaks from the wind masking the sounds of their approach. They could hear the soft murmur of conversation now and Luna led Theo towards it.

“My Lord.” Came the voice of Lucius Malfoy, sounding broken and scared. “My Lord . . . Please . . . My son . . .”

“You really think that he might be alive, Lucius?” Voldemort questioned. “And that he is at the castle? You delude yourself. Your son is dead Lucius or is as good as. He would not be able to ignore my summons otherwise.”

“Even then,” Lucius said, “The ones who call themselves the Knights may have information about him, and information for our cause, of course.”

Voldemort sighed. “Do you really place your own son above me, Lucius?”

Lucius didn’t have a clear answer but they could hear his stammering.

“Go.” Voldemort sounded angry and Lucius quickly scampered towards the door to escape.

Luna and Theo quickly backed away into the shadows in hope to hide as Lucius passed. Lucius shut the door to the room the Dark Lord was in and then paused as he spotted them.

The door clicked closed. Theo watched as Luna slowly raised her finger to her mouth in a silent beg for Lucius’s silence.

“Where’s Draco?” Lucius mouthed back.

Theo lowered his mask so that Lucius could see his face as he mouthed back. “Draco’s safe.”

At the shock that one of the Knight’s was a companion of Draco’s, Lucius nodded in belief of them and slowly walked away, leaving them behind.

Luna returned to the door and Theo followed unable to tell if Luna was brave or just crazy.

_ Probably both._

The Dark looked up, surprised, from his hissed conversation with Nagini and Melp.

“Why, if it isn’t the ‘New Knights of Walpurgis’.” Voldemort said in a high, hissy voice.

Luna raised her wand and Theo quickly followed suit.

Voldemort was quicker.

“_Avada Kedavra!_”

A flash of green as Theo jumped to the side and landed roughly, knocking the breath out of him.

Luna had also managed to dodge and she yelled out, “_Stupefy!_”

“_Avada Kedavra!_” Voldemort called again and Theo heard Luna’s body thud against the ground.

“_Confringo!_” Theo yelled and the wall behind Voldemort was blasted apart.

Voldemort hissed at Nagini in Parseltongue and she reared back to strike at Theo who was climbing back to his feet.

Melp launched herself at the larger snake and the two snapped at each other in their own fight.

“_Avada Kedavra!_” Theo saw the light coming towards him and then everything went dark.


	35. Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle has always chased after power, he wants to be the best and he refuses to settle for second place against anyone, including himself.

“You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish for this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste.” Lord Voldemort’s recognizable voice rang over the grounds and stopping the battles.

“Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

“I speak now, Neville Longbottom, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I have already killed two of the New Knights of Walpurgis, the Owl and the Rabbit. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest.

“If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recompenses. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Neville Longbottom, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child, who has tried to conceal you from me, I will kill every one of your friends who call themselves the New Knights of Walpurgis. One hour.”

“Don’t do it, Morton.” Tom growled when Neville made to heed the instructions. “You don’t stand a chance alone.”

“But the rest of you will get hurt if I don’t.”

Tom snorted. “Do you really think that he will leave us alive even if you turn yourself in?”

Neville sighed. “No, I guess not.”

“We will face him together. We will wait for him to come to us, at the end of his hour, and we will be ready. We will fight him and it will all end, one way or another.”

And that’s what they did.

Hermione and the twins returned from Hogsmeade and they all moved to wait in the courtyard for the hour to finish. Teachers, students, and Order members all watched from the school and many came to join them in the courtyard once the injured and dead had been gathered into the Great Hall.

The hour finished and the Death Eaters came pouring out of the forest. Voldemort stood, tall and imposing, as he took the lead.

“So you have chosen death, I see.” Voldemort mocked.

The Death Eater’s standing behind him chuckled nervously.

“Well, I sure wasn’t going to face you where I was outnumbered.” Neville replied as he lowered his mask. “At least here I have my allies with me.”

“Yet, you stand no chance against me.” Voldemort replied coolly. “I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality! _You cannot defeat me!_”

“You mean your Horcruxes?” Cedric asked. “We’ve known about them for awhile.”

Voldemort looked back at Cedric in shock and Cedric slowly took off his mask and let it drop to the ground.

“The locket,” began Hermione, “was stolen from your defenses by Regulus Black and Albus Dumbledore. You used Kreature the house elf to hide the Horcrux, but you only managed to convince Regulus to fight against you. He went to Dumbledore.”

Hermione took off her own mask before continuing. “That’s why Aurors were ready for you as soon as you Portkeyed into Hogwarts after the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Regulus Black told Dumbledore what you were planning. He has been a spy against you for years now.”

Voldemort turned around to search for Regulus among his Death Eater’s but Regulus had already disappeared.

“Dumbledore found the ring about three years ago.” Percy continued, also letting his mask fall. “He destroyed the ring as well as the locket.”

“He and I went to get the cup together.” Neville told Voldemort. “Regulus helped us into Bellatrix’s vault and the rest is history.”

Lord Voldemort chuckled. “But Dumbledore’s dead now. He hasn’t found anymore.”

“Dumbledore never found the other Horcruxes.” Ron agreed and his parents gasped in shock at the sound of their youngest son’s voice from where the also stood in the courtyard. “But that doesn’t mean that we didn't.” Ron took off his mask.

Tom lowered his hood, but not his mask, and let everyone get a better look at the Diadem he wore.

Lord Voldemort looked furious.

“We estimated that you had six Horcruxes.” Fred said as he and George took off their masks.

“Locket, ring, cup, diadem were four.” George continued. “We know that your snake is probably one.” George gestured towards Nagini.

“Yet it would seem that there is one Horcrux that you have yet to find-” Voldemort began.

“You mean the diary?” Isaac cut Voldemort off. The youngest Knight took his mask off.

“The diary was the first one that they found.” Blaise said.

“What do you think happened to it after you had Lucius Malfoy drop it into Ginny Weasley’s school supplies so that the Chamber of Secrets would be opened?” Draco questioned and took off his mask so that almost everyone’s identities were revealed to the world.

Tom took off his mask and stared back at Lord Voldemort.

The sun peeked over the horizon casting everyone in sunlight.

“_What?!_” Lord Voldemort roared as he recognized his own youthful face looking back at him. “No! _Avada Kedavra!_”

_ “Expelliarmus!_” Tom returned. The beams of light connected midair.

Voldemort’s eyes were wide in shock.

A dome of magic formed above them trapping those outside of the dome out. Only a few Death Eater’s, those standing closest to the Dark Lord, and the New Knights of Walpurgis were inside.

“Brother wands!” Hermione whispered excitedly.

A head was rising from the end of Voldemort’s wand.

“Theo?” Draco called out.

“How’s it going?” Theo asked his friends as he used his arms to pull the rest of his vapor-like body out of the wand. “Luna will be right behind me.”

Tom clung onto his wand with both hands as he struggled to keep the connection from breaking.

A few moments later saw Luna’s own dirty blonde hair begin to exit the wand.

“Isn’t this fun?” Were the first words out of her mouth once she could speak.

“Sure.” Ron replied to the Ravenclaw, sounding bemused.

“Go on!” Voldemort yelled at the Death Eater’s inside the dome. “Fight them!”

The Death Eater’s launched into battle and the Knights faced off against them. From the corner of his eyes Tom could see that the Death Eater’s outside the dome were fighting the Order.

Luna and Theo launched themselves at Voldemort who stumbled and the connection between their wands broke.

Lord Voldemort's wand flew from his hands and Ginny took initiative to catch it.

“You lose.” Ginny told the Dark Lord.

000

**One Week Later**

Peace at Last

By Rita Skeeter

It has been one week since the frightful and Dramatic battle that took place at Hogwarts. Voldemort and his followers have been sentenced to live out the rest of their lives in Azkaban. Lord Voldemort himself will be imprisoned on the most heavily guarded cell that Azkaban has to offer.

We are so grateful for our heroes, our knights, who fought against the Dark Lord and the seemingly impossible odds that they had to face. In honour of their bravery the Minister of Magic has awarded them each Order of Merlin, first’s class in a beautiful ceremony today.

May they have peace for the rest of their days.

**The End**


End file.
